


Seven Days and Night七個日與夜

by bookeatertalk



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事發想牽涉到正義聯盟電影版《兩個地球的危機》，時間點設定在電影事件結束後。部份人物與設定來自NEW52系列中Batman主刊連載的貓頭鷹法庭大事件，未看過漫畫不妨礙閱讀，但如果能看過漫畫應該會更有樂趣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_他第一眼看見的是那輪月亮。  
  
在綽綽樹影裡，她在高空裡注視著他，她的光芒為他指路。   
  
克拉克環顧四周，發現自己身處一片樹林裡，陰影層層疊疊向四方延伸，他只看到一條銀色月光鋪就的路，而四周靜得可怕，沒有一點聲音出現在這兒，他甚至連自己的腳步聲都沒有聽見。   
  
喔，不——等等。   
  
克拉克停下來，他發現自己並非在走，而是飄著的。   
  
他打量自己的腳，光著。懸浮離地約一個手掌的距離，近得他的腳尖正巧能擦過伸展開葉片的雜草草尖，卻感受不到土地的溼潤。   
  
他接著往上看。發現自己穿著一件破舊的燈芯絨褲，它寬鬆而且過短，還有一件他小時候特別喜歡的格子襯衫。瑪莎為他做的，他記得。   
  
克拉克抬手撫上自己的臉，眼鏡不翼而飛。   
  
他在這裡，一半是克拉克，一半是凱爾．艾爾。   
  
好吧，所以，這是在夢裡。克拉克想。   
  
這很稀奇，但並非不可能，氪星人也會作夢，只是不那麼頻繁，克拉克不記得自己上次作夢是什麼時候了，也許是在他離開小鎮來到大都會的那一晚，他好像從不曾毫無理由地憑空作夢——所以，這一次是為了什麼？   
  
一道振翅聲打破沉思，它像利箭似地撕裂這片沉默，也撕裂克拉克的耳膜，他甚至為此感到暈眩。   
  
他抬頭，目光追索到那隻蝙蝠。牠在陰影裡像鬼魅一樣出沒，而後又消失。   
  
克拉克追過去，他發現那不速之客正消失在月光引路那方向的盡頭，於是他飄過去。不管他再怎麼急促，克拉克發現他依然只能維持著「漂浮」的速度，像一片在氣流裡載浮載沉的落葉，他的方向與他的速度不聽從他的指揮。   
  
待他來到那開闊的地帶，那一片憂鬱森林環抱著的湖，月光照耀在此，施予它光潔的魔法。   
  
克拉克飄至湖岸邊落下，他赤裸的腳掌感覺到溼潤草尖搔刮著他的皮膚，有點麻有點癢，他動動腳趾，摩挲出一些聲音。   
  
他環顧四周，沒有見到那隻蝙蝠。而天空無雲，明湖如鏡，那一輪月在湖心正中央像個怪誕的通道。   
  
此刻四周似乎不再寂靜，他聽見空氣的騷動。   
  
一隻貓頭鷹從天而降，牠全身雪白，像是從另一個世界而來，月光親吻伸展的羽翼，在尖端留下一道眩目的痕跡。   
  
克拉克覺得眼前有些暈眩，他閉了閉眼。那貓頭鷹已經不見，取而代之的是一名年輕男子。   
  
披著銀色的羽翼披風，他端坐空中，異形一樣的面具下露出蒼白尖銳的下巴，還有冰刻一樣淺色的嘴唇。   
  
「晚上好。」青年率先說話。「今晚有好月色。」   
  
克拉克覺得自己有些遲鈍，他慢了好幾拍才意識到那神祕的人在對他說話。   
  
「晚上好。」他略顯遲疑地回答。但他卻想，也許這人看到過蝙蝠，也許他知道蝙蝠的下落。   
  
「你有看到一隻蝙蝠嗎？」他問。即便他自己也不知道為什麼他會如此在意一隻無關緊要的蝙蝠，但，也許是因為那是他在這夢裡看到的第一個生物。   
  
青年的微笑帶著疏離的禮貌，「這裡沒有蝙蝠。」他說：「這裡可是森林。」   
  
「我剛才就看到一隻。」他小心翼翼地表示，希望自己並未激怒這青年，或讓對方感覺自己不禮貌，不知怎麼的，這念頭光想想就讓克拉克不舒服。   
  
「森林裡沒有蝙蝠。」貓頭鷹的青年說。   
  
克拉克不懂這人為什麼如此堅持，「森林裡怎麼會沒有蝙蝠。」他試圖解釋一些關於這哺乳類的生態，但貓頭鷹轉過來凝視他，面具上慘白空洞的眼睛填滿了月光，卻沒有一點可窺得靈魂的空隙。   
  
於是他閉上了嘴。   
  
那貓頭鷹這才說：「就算有，那也不在這座森林裡。」   
  
——但他看見了——   
  
克拉克正想開口，夢就醒了。   
  
  
_  
  
  
  
他在床上睜開眼睛，好一陣子都只能眨著眼試圖習慣那片出現在他眼前，而他老早就看慣了的天花板。依稀的克拉克覺得自己似乎還能看到那輪圓月，還有那月一般的眼睛。   
  
他用力閉了閉眼，再慢慢睜開，樹影終於不再在他眼前晃動，天花板恢復它泛黃的白，看起來陳舊而且無精打采，那些即將剝落的褪色和角落幾塊深色的斑點污漬在克拉克眼前組成一個怪異的笑臉。   
  
——好吧，這是個奇怪的夢。但就只是個夢。他想自己會有這奇怪的想法肯定也出自那個奇異的，像是黑白老膠片似的夢。   
  
克拉克翻了個身把半張臉都埋進枕頭裡，直到他的生理時鐘一再催促他起床，而窗外越見喧囂的城市碎語開始敲擊他的聽力，這氪星來客才把自己從棉被裡扯出來，拖著有些痠疼的身體移進浴室洗漱。   
  
他沖了澡，套上拳擊短褲，往牙刷上擠了些牙膏，邊刷牙邊擦頭髮。在狠狠把臉整個埋進冷水裡再用毛巾用力擦拭之後，克拉克這才覺得自己清醒了一些。   
  
他走到他那狹窄的小廚房，從冰箱裡翻出幾片土司，用熱視線加熱之後隨便啃了幾口，囫圇吞下，接著一點時間都不浪費地換衣服。   
  
在打開衣櫃的時候，他還以為自己能看見一條老舊的燈芯絨褲和亞麻布裁成的格子襯衫。但他所看到的只是一排廉價西裝外套、在賣場特價時搜刮來的襯衫和素色領帶。   
  
克拉克隨便抓了衣服換上，甚至不去理會領帶的顏色和他的西裝顏色一點也不搭，讓他看起來透著股格格不入的老派。不過克拉克也從不在意這些事情。   
  
他抓起他的公事包，也沒費心打開，用X視線確定裡頭所有的東西都在原位——他的筆、筆記本、黑莓手機、昨晚剛整理完的市政議會資料，還有一份草稿——然後準時出門，下樓準備加入擠電車的沙丁魚人潮。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克到達星球日報大樓時，等電梯的只有他一個人，他認為自己挺早到的，事實上也的確是，還不用和趕著打卡開會的同事們再擠一次電梯罐頭。他總覺得通勤時分的地鐵站是這世界上少數能讓超人頭痛的情境之一，其困擾程度恐怕與布萊尼亞克對他變態怪異的執著相差無幾。   
  
總之，克拉克慶幸他不需要在電梯裡再經歷一次這些。   
  
而當他邊試著將在地鐵站裡被弄歪的領帶拉平、邊手忙腳亂地試圖讓手中的咖啡在他手臂下夾著公事包的狀況下維持平衡，小心翼翼走進電梯裡，意外發現露薏絲也在裡頭，喔，角落還有幾個星球日報的同事。   
  
「早安。」他對所有人說，又對著露薏絲再說一次，「早安，露薏絲。」   
  
他得到一些頜首回應，也同時得到一些探詢且是看戲成份居多的眼神。全星球日報幾乎沒人不知道鄉下小子肯特鍾情社會版第一把交椅、佩理．懷特主編那攥在手心裡的黃金筆女神露薏絲．蓮恩，但蓮恩上上周光明正大地讓她的新男友開著名牌跑車接她下班的消息也傳得飛快，於是各式八卦揣測，捕風捉影地在大樓內迅速傳開。   
  
克拉克當然不會不知道這一切，他只是......嗯，試圖不去在意。他覺得自己其實已經做得不錯了，只是不少習慣還是難以改變，他想他應該可以給自己再多一點適應時間。   
  
正對著小化妝鏡打量自己劉海的女記者顯然在聽到自己的名字才抬頭。「呃，什麼......喔，早安，克拉克。」她那漫不經心的一瞥在克拉克臉上凝住了，挑高修整得纖細的眉梢，「你怎麼了？」   
  
「什麼怎麼了？」   
  
「你的臉——看起來糟透了。」   
  
克拉克下意識摸了摸自己的臉，他不覺得有什麼不對。「是嗎？我、我自己沒有特別的感覺......」   
  
露薏絲雙手抱胸，每當她擺出這副模樣瞪著克拉克時他都只想舉雙手投降，然後一五一十告訴嚴苛女王所有她想知道的事，但前提是克拉克知道那是什麼。   
  
「你看起來差勁透了，昨天晚上沒睡好？」她聲音裡透露出關切。   
  
克拉克微笑起來，他想起了那個夢。「也許是因為作夢啦。」   
  
電梯鈴聲響，門向兩旁悄無聲息的滑開，幾個娛樂版的同事魚貫而出，電梯裡瞬間空曠——空曠得只剩他們兩人。   
  
「作夢？」露薏絲顯然接受了這說法，她那咄咄逼人的氣勢收斂了些。克拉克不知道為什麼在鬆了一口氣之外覺得有些遺憾。「惡夢嗎？嚇得你一晚沒睡好？」她又問。   
  
「呃......」他回想起那個夢，「我不覺得那是個惡夢，它只是很怪異。」森林、貓頭鷹、消失的蝙蝠、月光下的湖泊，如果忽略它那黑白的陰森，這些元素聽起來還挺童話故事的。   
  
露薏絲看起來對此頗好奇，但她話還沒問出口，電梯門就在提示聲敲響時打開，安靜的兩人空間瞬間被湧進來的各種吵雜鈴聲、高聲呼喊、紙張拍打聲音充斥。   
  
社會版和政治版樓層的早晨永遠兵荒馬亂，尤其在最近。   
  
露薏絲對發生在鄉巴佬男孩身上小插曲的興趣消失得如同它出現的一樣突如其來，她整整她天藍色的套裝領子，昂首闊步走出電梯，而她所過之處，圍攏的人群如同等待面見女王的臣子包圍住她，急切地要和她討論關於最新那起水利工程弊案的情報與追蹤消息。   
  
克拉克的存在則無人注意，他抱著自己的公事包在喧鬧的人群後走向自己的座位，期間一個工讀生小夥子推推擠擠地撞上他。   
  
「抱歉。」克拉克說。   
  
那小夥子瞪了他一眼，氣呼呼地走開了。克拉克也沒多在意，他在自己桌前坐下，打開電腦，趁著開機的時候從公事包裡抽出那些他為了正在撰寫的社論收集的資料，他想他今天上午就能把初稿完成。   
  
當他打開文件檔的時候，一個暱稱叫做「指紋黏著匠」的傢伙敲了他的MSN。   
  
——嘿，大個子。   
  
克拉克推推眼鏡。   
  
——早安，我猜你不是來爆料的。   
  
他飛快地回了一句。   
  
——我如果知道什麼的話一定第一時間通知你，你知道，飛快的。   
  
那句訊息跳出來的速度正如它的主人所形容，飛快的。   
  
克拉克微笑，謹慎地選擇用字。   
  
——既然你不是打算來當爆料線民，那麼我猜也許別有所求？   
  
——一個小～小的拜託，大個兒。就當幫點小忙。   
  
他想他猜到了什麼。   
  
——代班？   
  
——我終於約到了愛莉絲——   
  
視窗上跳出一隻可愛貓咪歪著頭兩隻前腳比著拜託動作的動畫圖片。克拉克忍不住笑出聲來。   
  
——拜託？我愛你一輩子。   
  
克拉克歪著頭思考該怎麼回覆——你應該去愛愛莉絲一輩子......   
  
他打了這一句，但想了想又刪去。   
  
——OK。   
  
最後他只回了這兩個字。視窗上這回跳出一個閃閃發亮的笑臉。   
  
他回了一個攤手聳肩的表情圖示。   
  
——掛了，我還得趕稿。   
  
——謝了，大個子。說真的，下次你需要什麼儘管說，兩肋插刀在所不惜。   
  
——我會記得，現在去準備你的約會吧。   
  
回完這條訊息，克拉克關閉了對話視窗，拿起自己在上個球季大都會球隊奪冠時買的紀念馬克杯往茶水間走，打算給自己泡杯咖啡好應付接下來勞心勞神的社論專題。   
  
但當他端著即溶咖啡經過休息室的時候，盯著電視新聞看的人群讓他忍不住停下腳步，即便他的聽力早在走廊的另一端就告訴他吸引所有人注意的重要消息是怎麼回事。克拉克仍在看見螢幕上出現亞歷山大．盧瑟那張自信滿滿又高傲的臉時沉下臉色。   
  
捲動的螢幕字幕與背景裡的歡呼聲一再顯示總統候選人盧瑟在這一次出訪中央城的造勢行動帶來多大的影響，他在辯論會上所發表的一連串與經濟相關的政見讓他的支持率往上攀升，整整甩開了競爭對手五個百分點。   
  
但這些消息並未在星球日報觀看新聞的人群中造成多大的喜悅，記者們交頭接耳，交換的言論多是揣測與不安。   
  
畢竟再也沒有人比居住在這個城市的居民更了解雷克斯．盧瑟的危險與他那反覆無常的心計。   
  
「克拉克。」吉米看見他，義憤填膺地走過來，雙手環胸的架式像是終於能一吐怨氣。「我簡直不敢相信，百分之六十四的支持率，這幾乎等於是已經篤定當選了！你聽說漢克頓傳回來的新聞稿還有照片嗎？盧瑟的競選小組在昨天民調結果出來的時候就開了十瓶香檳慶祝，一付他們已經勝選的樣子——這真是——」   
  
「好了，吉米，那不過就是些數字。」克拉克試圖安撫他氣憤的同事，即便他對他自己的言論也沒有多少自信。   
  
「你看起來還真冷靜，克拉克。」吉米不滿地瞪著他，「你就不擔心嗎——要是盧瑟真的當上總統，那可是天大的災難。」   
  
「但此時此刻他當不當選不是我們說了算的。」他好脾氣地表示，「我們用選票表達意見，結果交由大眾意志決定，這就是選舉。」   
  
「要我說，從一開始他們就不該讓他登記參選——看看他背的那些罪行，我敢說雷克斯集團肯定沒少在這上面打點關係。」吉米忿忿表示，接著他又壓低聲音，挨著克拉克說：「你說我們該不該提醒提醒那個在天上飛的朋友，那個藍大個子，超人，他應該知道事情的發展——」   
  
「我確定他知道這件事，吉米。」克拉克說：「但你說的對，我會找個機會——如果我見到他的話，我會告訴他。」   
  
圓臉蛋的攝影師給了他一個激勵的表情，他正想再說些什麼，就聽見佩里的獅吼聲透過他辦公室隔音良好的牆直直穿透而來，那單音節的姓氏魄力十足地震穿了所有人的耳膜，包括它那有著鋼鐵耳膜的擁有者。   
  
「肯特！」   
  
「——來了！老大！」克拉克把差點弄灑了的咖啡塞進吉米手裡，慌張衝進主編辦公室。   
  
佩里．懷特就坐在他那寶座般的辦公椅上一臉壞脾氣地盯著進門的年輕記者。「別叫我老大！」   
  
「——是的，老大。」   
  
看著這有些畏縮忐忑的肯特小夥子，佩里想起當初面試新人時看著這身材高大，臉龐出乎意料斯文的年輕人，他的眼睛裡有一些在這個業界裡載浮載沉之後，隨著年紀黯淡的東西。   
  
佩里那時候就不覺得克拉克‧肯特適合這個業界，但就像他當初也難以想像那篇混在一大堆枯燥乏味的面試社論中突然出現的《試論人性與互助》論文，那犀利的筆鋒竟出自眼前看起來怯怯懦懦的小夥子手下，克拉克‧肯特終究是在星球日報留下來了。   
  
這他從菜鳥一手拉拔到現在的大塊頭記者這用他的藍色眼睛探詢地從厚重眼鏡下望著他，老主編把那口到嘴邊準備嘆出的氣嚥了回去。   
  
「肯特。」他說：「你下午準備準備，明天出差。」   
  
克拉克嚇了一跳。「去哪？」他想起那篇尚未完成的社論，他想在今天完成，那很重要。   
  
「高譚市。」   
  
「什麼？」不，他該問的是為什麼？克拉克顯得措手不及，他甚至沒來得及補問問題。   
  
佩里給了他一個主編專用的不耐煩眼神，「盧瑟的巡迴造勢活動採訪。」   
  
「那條新聞不是有漢克頓在追......」   
  
「他病了。天知道他在中央城吃了什麼鬼東西還是被灌了太多酒，要不是他那模樣看起來差一截就要躺進棺材裡，我會要他完成這報導再死。」   
  
「但為什麼不找露薏絲？」克拉克的問題剛出口就被主編老大橫過來的通紅眼神嚇得一噎。「我是說......」   
  
「她有別的新聞得追，小子。」佩里說，磨牙的德性像是他剛才才為這事和某人吵過一架，克拉克突然覺得這很有可能就是上一分鐘在這房間裡發生過的現實，否則這兒的空氣怎麼會充滿如此一觸即發的火藥味。   
  
「盧瑟的競選新聞這條線不能斷。」老主編嚴肅地瞪著他的子弟兵，從他顫抖的眉稍到緊繃的皺紋線條到僵硬的嘴角，每一分每一寸表情都透著就算要了他這條老命星球日報也得從盧瑟那閃閃發亮的光頭裡撈出他每一分虛情假意攤在全國人民面前讓他們看看真相究竟為何。   
  
「跟緊他，挖出所有可能的陰謀和消息。我們是大都會的星球日報，就算全美國的報社都屈服於盧瑟的甜言蜜語下我們也得是堅定不移的那個。」說著老主編的拳頭砸在了桌子上，桌上的馬克杯震得一跳，克拉克的心臟也在佩里主編下一秒的吼聲裡跳了一跳。   
  
「肯特！」   
  
「是的，老大！」   
  
「把這篇報導做好了你再叫我老大。」   
  
「是的......好吧。」   
  
佩里滿意點頭。「班機的時間我待會寄到你的信箱去，你找個時間和吉爾交接一下，他說漢克頓在他醉倒之前從個女的那裡套出了什麼消息，說不定你用得上。」說著他瞪了眼還愣在那裡的傻大個。「快去啊！」   
  
「喔！好的，知道了──老大。」   
  
克拉克慌慌張張奪門而出，大步繞回自己的座位，他的咖啡已經先他一步回到桌上，但卻冷透了。   
  
他端著涼了的咖啡啜一口，桌面上跳出了MSN視窗的新訊息提示。   
  
克拉克隨手點開，就看見吉米在對話視窗上丟了個摸摸拍拍的動態圖示給他。   
  
──被老大削了？   
  
他又發來一個擁抱的圖示。   
  
克拉克順手按下右鍵存起這個可愛的貓咪抱狗狗圖片，他想下次可以分享給巴里，他就愛收集這些小動物的表情圖。   
  
──沒。   
  
他回了一個字。   
  
想想又多打了幾個字。   
  
──出差任務。   
  
──OMG，哪裡？   
  
──高譚，採訪盧瑟的下一個競選造勢行程。   
  
──幹得好！哥們，去拆穿那秃頭佬的假面具！   
  
克拉克回了個無奈的黃色小頭表情符號。   
  
桌面跳出新郵件提示，克拉克迅速回了吉米幾句，關掉MSN視窗，點開他的信箱，看見新郵件清單上有五封未閱信件。最下面那一封是福利委員會寄來的，關於這週新成立的社內社團通知。克拉克在公司裡從沒參加過什麼社團，雖然他一直想找點時間去學學烹飪什麼的，不過他忙碌的副業活動總讓他抽不出空來。   
  
克拉克把這封郵件丟到次要閱讀項目的分類下，騰出精神來專心處理後幾封。   
  
有一封信是佩里給他的出差資料，裡頭有班機時間、電子機票和飯店地址等等，克拉克下載了這些文件資料列印出來，順手又將所有資訊抄在他的筆記本上，事實上就算他不寫些什麼他也不會忘記任何一件他該記得的事，但他還是習慣寫下來——以防萬一。   
  
接下來三封信全是來自吉爾，那個漢克頓的年輕助理。他是個不錯的小夥子，年輕但是細心，而且非常有條理，他和漢克頓簡直是天生一對。在有吉爾做他的助理之前，這老傢伙總是丟三落四，出包頻頻，要不是他在星球日報的工作年份幾乎和老佩里能夠一較高下，他恐怕早就得為他捅出的那些樓子捲鋪蓋走人。   
  
但漢克頓確實有敏銳的新聞嗅覺，這一點可是連露薏絲也自歎不如。他不僅直覺神準，還是個無所不用其極的傢伙，一嗅到新聞的味道就像隻咬住獵物不放的牛頭犬一樣窮追不捨，再隱私的祕密到他手裡就像落入了胡桃鉗夾口的胡桃一樣，沒有不被撬開的。   
  
佩里會讓他去採訪盧瑟這條大新聞並非沒有道理。若是盧瑟這次的競選行動後頭真有什麼見不得光的盤算，全世界能找得出真相的五個人裡漢克頓肯定榜上有名。   
  
克拉克點開吉爾寄來的郵件，第一封裡夾帶著三份文件，都是盧瑟競選總部裡發出的官方消息，競選活動行程和官方新聞稿，標註著可供採訪預約的時間之類，沒什麼意思，克拉克下載了這些文件到他的雲端硬碟上備份，接著點開下一封信。   
  
這就比較有趣一些了。   
  
第二封信裡夾帶的檔案乍看之下與盧瑟的官方行程表一樣，但留下了些註解在空白的地方，有時候是一個人名，有時候是一個地點，全都備註上時間，但有些名字旁邊打上了問號。克拉克猜想那些是盧瑟未公開的私人行程，就不知道漢克頓是從哪兒搞到這些機密資料的，不管怎麼樣，這老記者再次證明了他真有一套。   
  
克拉克下載並列印了這份文件，在等待的時候他端起涼了的咖啡再喝幾口，順手點開信裡其他夾帶檔。這些是漢克頓為這次採訪寫的幾篇報導，尚未刊登，也尚未完成校對和補充，看起來像是已經完成的初稿，照理來說現在這些文章將由克拉克接手完成，但這些文章看起來相當完整——克拉克迅速掃過，論述清晰完整，不過這全都不是克拉克的風格，要是他的話會採用另外一種方式，也許沒這麼尖酸刻薄而是更公正地報導此事——他順手將這些文件打包轉寄給佩里，並附上幾句自己的看法，希望老大來決定該怎麼做。   
  
最後一封信件夾帶有兩個壓縮文件，他將它們下載下來解開壓縮，發現裡頭是十幾張圖檔，全是漢克頓的筆記照片。   
  
一開始克拉克不懂吉爾為什麼不把它們整理成文件檔。但當他打開圖片之後他就知道了。   
  
這些筆記正是漢克頓思考的軌跡，裡頭有一大堆隨手畫寫下的隨想和人物關係網，一個個圈起來的人名連接至另一個人名，延伸出一大堆的隨想和註解，雖然大多是揣度，卻分析得鉅細靡遺，接下來又是無盡的推測和胡亂牽連的關係網。   
  
就像神經細胞上無數樹突往外延伸牽連，一片接著一片張開它大網似的纖維（註1），捕捉所有夢境般虛無飄渺的靈光一現，克拉克在這些想法揣度裡著了迷，他對著這些圖片看了一整天，試圖從裡面找出任何可用的蛛絲馬跡，以整理出他自己的思路。   
  
他平常看起來像個過度天真而不善於思考的人，克拉克相信他有一部份的個性是這樣的，他那比較需要活躍行動力的事業讓他這一部份的形象較廣為人知，但有一部份的他認為思考是件很有魅力的事，這世上最神祕的謎題莫過於大腦細胞裡的電流傳導，科學能夠模擬出這些模型，但它們永遠也沒辦法解釋其中的細微差異，一千個人讀莎士比亞就有一千個哈姆雷特。   
  
思考之於人類，永遠是神祕莫測且變化多端的。   
  
凱爾．艾爾不記得自己是從何時開始沈溺於此，但看著漢克頓的筆記，他彷彿走進了一個精密的迷宮，只有這世界上最好的偵探方得一窺其謎底。   
  
而其中有些細微的光亮，他想試著捕捉卻總讓它從指縫間溜走，它或近或遠地在他的頭腦裡漂浮，克拉克抓不到它的源頭，直到來自耳裡的正義聯盟通訊器滴滴響起的聲音將他扯出這思路的迷宮。   
  
克拉克這才發現辦公大樓裡的嘈雜已經隨著人群離去而宣告歇業，留下寂靜給空間，窗外一片漆黑，辦公室裡只有一些加班的人時而活躍時而停頓的打字聲敲擊著空曠的空氣。   
  
他小心地接通通訊器，即便周圍幾個辦公隔間裡的人都已經走光了，還是謹慎地壓低聲音。   
  
「凱爾？」亞馬遜公主的聲音傳來。「你知道閃電怎麼了嗎？」她問：「今天應該輪到他值班，但他沒出現，似乎還把通訊器關了，我希望他沒出什麼事。」   
  
克拉克一聽跳了起來，發現自己猛然成了辦公室僅剩同事的注目對象，他又尷尬地重新坐下，聲音壓得更低了。「咳——我很抱歉，黛安娜，他和我交換了值班時間，但我——被些事絆住了，我很抱歉，我馬上就到——」   
  
他飛速的邊說邊收拾東西，抓起所有他有可能用得上的資料和文件一古腦塞進公事包裡，匆匆忙忙閃進電梯。   
  
「OK，我只是問一聲，你不必那麼緊張。」遠在千萬里之外寂靜星海的亞馬遜公主剛帶著些愜意的縱容說完這句話，瞭望塔的傳送儀提示紅燈就亮了起來。   
  
「——好吧。」黛安娜聳肩，按下傳送許可，一個身著紅藍制服的氪星人就慌慌張張出現，腋下還夾著個公事包。   
  
「黛安娜。」他看起來相當歉疚，「抱歉我遲到了。」   
  
公主看著她最好的朋友、這世界上最強大的男人掛著一臉溫和歉意走下傳送台——確切點說他是飄下來的——在她身邊落座，左看右看不知道該把公事包放哪——他肯定想也沒想就把它給帶來了——最後只好擱在腿上。   
  
「沒關係。」黛安娜再次聳肩，「但我還是得提醒你，別總是當個好好先生，這個月你和閃電俠都換了三次班了，凱爾，你可不是什麼有求必應小天使，看在赫拉份上，別太寵他。」   
  
「我知道，黛安娜。」凱爾說。   
  
他當然知道。亞馬遜公主忍不住想，幸虧她還壓得住翻白眼的衝動。但他下次還是會答應。   
  
克拉克清清嗓子。「我可以借用這裡的電腦整理些文件嗎？」在黛安娜好奇的注視下，外星小記者有些無奈地坦白，「我有些工作還沒做完，妳知道的。」   
  
黛安娜今天第三次聳肩。   
  
「謝了。」凱爾的模樣看起來如釋重負，好像真有人會阻止他這麼做似的。   
  
黛安娜看著他熟練地利用聯盟電腦模擬出一個虛擬IP位置，登入並下載他的雲端文件，又掏出一份預先準備好的草稿。   
  
「最近很忙嗎？」她問。   
  
「臨時有個出差任務。」克拉克說：「我原本打算在今天把這篇社論完成的——如果可以的話，明早出發前我希望我能完成它。」   
  
「關於什麼的出差？」黛安娜問。   
  
「呃，我得去採訪雷克斯．盧瑟的競選行程。」克拉克壓低了聲音說，這讓他本來就僵硬的口氣裡多了幾分乾澀。   
  
而黛安娜的反應正在他料想之內。她一副不以為然的樣子撇唇，「你？去採訪那個雷克斯．盧瑟？」她話裡的尖銳讓克拉克瑟縮了下——克拉克，不是凱爾，所以這在他的外表上大概很難看得出來——「這簡直是天大的玩笑，凱爾。」   
  
「這就是工作，黛安娜。」克拉克試圖向她解釋，但亞馬遜公主拒絕聽從。   
  
「這跟工作無關，凱爾。我知道工作是什麼，還有義務。」公主說。   
  
「當然。」凱爾咕噥。   
  
「雷克斯．盧瑟競選總統，這才是我說的那個天大的玩笑！我不懂這種事情怎麼會發生，這個國家的人民怎麼能讓這件事情發生？」黛安娜顯得義憤填膺。   
  
「這很......複雜，黛安娜，民主——」   
  
公主揮手打斷她溫良朋友的解釋，「我當然知道民主是什麼，凱爾，但這明顯是錯的。」   
  
凱爾無奈地看著她，一方面他對此無法解釋，雖然克拉克那部份的人類思維讓他知道這一切恐怕是無法避免的合法程序，而政治的醜陋就源自於此。但另一方面，和盧瑟敵對已久的超人看得出這其中的危機，他同意他大多數朋友的看法，認為這荒謬可笑，他甚至想過一些可能的解決方法，但全都在成形之前就被他扼殺於腦中。   
  
他不能用這種方式干預人類的選擇。   
  
他們做出了選擇，也許還沒準備好承擔後果但也許準備好了，無論哪種，他都必須尊重。   
  
「凱爾？」黛安娜說，她正在等待他的答覆。   
  
克拉克不太想在這話題爭吵下去，他幾個多月前就已經對所有聯盟成員就此事聲明過他的立場，到現在他的立場依然沒有改變，而這話題只會隨著他的任何回應永無止境——除非盧瑟落選否則它永遠有新的變化存在——地延續下去。   
  
凱爾不希望這樣。   
  
緊急通訊的提示鈴聲從這他亟欲逃避的談話救了他。黛安娜沒好氣地以眼神示意他「別想就這樣逃開」，轉過去接通通訊，綠燈俠哈爾的臉出現在螢幕上，從兩旁飛快流動的雲霧判斷他應當正在高速飛行中。   
  
「嘿，現在有人可以支援嗎？」話雖這麼說，哈爾的語氣倒不怎麼緊張。   
  
「發生什麼事了，綠燈俠？」   
  
「記得我們之前討論過的恐懼毒氣案件嗎，超人？」凱爾點頭，那件新聞前段時間在高譚市鬧得挺大，哈爾帶了一個小隊去支援調查任務。   
  
「事件有新進展，凱爾，我們現在正在前往追捕逃獄中的喬納森．克蘭博士（註2），但這傢伙頗難纏的。」   
  
「難纏？喔，哈爾，你別說你連這麼一個小人物都解決不了。」神奇女俠說。   
  
「妳可以試試看在整個城市搜索近五十個毒氣炸彈還得兼顧追捕嫌犯，公主。比起一個人榮耀的單打獨鬥，我受到的訓練要求我在第一時間採取更能減少傷害的做法——請求聯盟支援。」   
  
黛安娜顯然還想與綠燈小隊長繼續辯駁下去，這可以說是他們一貫的相處模式，倒不是說誰不服誰。   
  
要是在平常凱爾會把聽他們小的拌嘴當樂趣，不過今天他挺慶幸能有個任務讓他暫時離開黛安娜與她的逼問。   
  
「我會過去支援，哈爾，馬上到。」   
  
「真的？藍大個子——我可不是說我需要你這等級的戰力才能擺平——」   
  
「喔，少廢話了，哈爾。」   
  
「嘿，公主——」   
  
「好啦，兩位。」超人說話，打斷他們的爭執，「我馬上到，哈爾。」   
  
「好吧，超人，如果你堅持。」說完，綠燈俠切斷了通訊。凱爾從他的位置上站起來，注視一臉忿忿不平的亞馬遜公主，露出他農家子弟的純良一面。「工作優先？」他說。   
  
黛安娜淡淡哼了聲，打開傳送儀力場。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
哈爾對於超人親自參與這搜索任務的遲疑不是沒有道理的，他一開始的打算是幾個後備隊員就可以解決，也給他們一點實戰練習經驗。   
  
而現在，看看凱爾．艾爾親自出馬的狀況吧。他不到一分鐘就鎖定了所有毒氣炸彈的位置，還有他們那老朋友克蘭博士的藏身處，在一間挺應景的叫做庇護者之家的酒吧裡，不過現在這名字倒顯得有些諷刺。   
  
姑且不論這位稻草人是怎麼從阿卡漢那些嚴密警戒裡逃出來，但他難道以為他真的可以逃離這個地方？   
  
的確，高譚市沒有屬於它自己的守護者，在這個黑暗腐朽的城市裡顯然無法醞釀出一個他們自己的超級英雄，來從黑暗裡保護那些善良的人民——大多數的城市都有屬於他們自己的英雄，或走在黑暗裡，或藏身人群中，也有的像超人那樣光輝耀眼，但——高譚沒有，就像上帝在為這世上每一個城市安排一個屬於它們自己的光明與希望時獨獨忘了這座城市，於是它就像通紅蘋果上唯一一個蛀洞，黑暗且深不見底，裡頭藏著隻名為罪惡的貪婪小蟲子。   
  
不過其他的英雄不會放任它繼續下去，他們或許揪不出那隻罪魁禍首的毒蟲，卻多少能夠盡一己之力阻止它的腐敗擴散，這也是正義聯盟之所以成立的原因之一，他們幫助所有需要幫助的城市和人民，或許它們沒有自己的守護者，可仍有人聽得見它們的求救聲。   
  
凱爾．艾爾在那條藏身建築間狹窄惡臭的小巷裡逮到正從三樓沿防火梯逃離的克蘭博士時，他手腳並用、慌慌張張攀下生鏽的鐵架，手裡還抱著他那經典的破舊稻草頭套。   
  
超人從空中俯衝而下，在那位博士摔下樓梯，跌上那一攤髒臭水窪，為他一身逃亡中的雜沓氣味再添一筆之前將人拎至半空。   
  
他不想無禮，不過喬納森．克蘭身上的氣味就算再矜持的人都會忍不住皺眉，更別說它正折磨著凱爾的超級嗅覺，他只得用拇指和食指提著克蘭博士的後衣領，竭盡所能伸長手臂好讓自己遠離那個氣味哪怕多一吋。   
  
克拉克還在其中聞到迷幻毒氣的味道，於是他待在高空讓吹拂的風稀釋那些作亂的氣味。他能夠不受毒氣影響，但他不確定在下頭等著把稻草人再關回精神病房的警察們能否抵抗得住，凱爾不打算冒險。   
  
「晚安，克蘭博士。」他好脾氣地向對方打招呼，「我以為在第四次越獄失敗後的教訓就足以讓你打消十年內再幹一次的念頭，顯然上次的教訓還不夠。」   
  
被拎著在空中像鐘擺似地搖晃的克蘭博士不斷揮舞手腳試圖掙脫，但窮盡他全身的力氣依然敵不過氪星人的兩根手指。   
  
「我建議你最好不要再晃下去了，博士。」   
  
「你這該死的氪星大個子，放我下去！放開我！你這沒禮貌的蠢外星人！」   
  
「在你身上的毒氣散光之前恕難從命，博士。」超人這回加上了點威脅的語氣，「你別想再像上次一樣弄瘋押解的警官逃走，我會全程跟著，確保你乖乖回到你的房間。」   
  
克蘭博士卻歇斯底里地大笑起來。「你這愚蠢的外星人，你從不知道恐懼是什麼，你阻止不了它，也阻止不了我！」   
  
「我想我已經阻止過你好幾次了，博士。」凱爾提醒對方，「而之後的每一次我也都會阻止你，你恐嚇不了任何人。」   
  
「你真的——以為這只是毒氣的作用？恐嚇？我？別讓人笑掉大牙了，外星人。」克蘭博士的磨牙聲扭曲且刺耳，超人不由得皺起眉頭。   
  
「恐懼是這個城市的本質，它根植在每一個人心裡，大個子，我所做的，不過是一點點——催化，讓它們開始狂歡，僅此而已，接著就隨性發揮。」稻草人高聲笑著，作戲般揮舞手臂，如同惡魔之鳥的翅影，「至此一齣精彩戲碼就能上演。」   
  
他接著露出惡意的眼神盯著凱爾，「但你不會了解這個，你只是偽裝成人類，假裝你好像懂得人類，但你其實什麼都不了解，你不了解恐懼，不了解脆弱——告訴我，超人、鋼鐵之子，你上一次害怕到全身發抖是什麼時候？姆？」   
  
超人沒說話，他的表情甚至沒有任何改變。   
  
稻草人再次高聲用他粗啞醜陋的嗓子大笑，接著那笑聲嗄然停止。   
  
「從沒有，外星人。」克蘭博士說：「所以你不會懂它對人類代表著什麼，而人類又是多麼厭惡它又渴望擁抱它，超人。你怎麼能了解它的誘惑？它在這一切裡扮演的角色？你試圖想做的事情是違背人類本性的，到最後你會發現你什麼都拯救不了——沒有人能被拯救。」   
  
錯了。克拉克聽著扭曲人類口裡扭曲的話語。   
  
他知道這不是這麼一回事。就算是恐懼依然有拯救的可能。但這時無論是克拉克還是凱爾．艾爾，抑或是超人都不打算說些什麼。   
  
人類身上那些迷離致幻的氣味已經散去。   
  
超人拎著他降落至地面，由於巷口環繞停放的幾輛警車，那兒已經拉起了封鎖線，一小些好奇的人在深夜裡聚集成群，對著空中降下的藍衣英雄指指點點，還有的拿起手機來拍下這值得紀念的一刻。   
  
超人低下頭去避開閃光燈，他對任何會閃光發亮的小東西都沒有太多好感。   
  
「謝謝你的幫助，先生。」吉姆．高登警長在部下接過已經沒有什麼反抗能力的克蘭博士並為他戴上手銬、押進警車裡後，轉過身來對半飄浮在空中的超人致謝。   
  
俊美的外星英雄依舊維持他一貫的禮貌。「我的榮幸，高登警長。」他說：「為了確保克蘭博士平安回到阿克漢，我會在空中隨行，有任何狀況只要叫一聲就行，我會聽到的。」   
  
「喔，那麼——非常謝謝你，先生。」   
  
克拉克朝那看起來有些遲疑的警長先生一點頭，緩緩提升他漂浮的高度，在離開前，他在那些看熱鬧的人群旁發現了一個獨行俠。   
  
他就站在這條後巷旁的街角邊，就像所有人那樣抬頭凝視著升空的超人，也許灰色的連帽運動衫能遮住他那頭漆黑的髮，卻遮不住銳利的深藍色眼睛。   
  
他看著他，閃閃發亮的眼睛在夜裡像貓頭鷹的注視。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
註1.神經細胞體結構大致可分成胞體和神經突兩部份，樹突即為神經突的一種，較短，另一較長的軸突離開細胞體一定距離後即形成神經纖維。   
  
註2.人物出自DC漫畫中的蝙蝠俠系列反派稻草人，在漫畫中稻草人的名字為Jonathan.Crane。 


	2. Chapter 2

_克拉克睜開眼睛，他首先看到他赤裸的雙腳，腳尖離地約一個手掌高，堪堪擦過掛著水珠的雜草尖。  
  
露珠的寒意在他腳心打著圈，一股顫抖從那兒蔓延至全身，克拉克這才慢半拍的發現自己只穿著睡衣，單薄的格子布料對禦寒可沒有多大作用。   
  
他想著自己不應該怕冷，這世界上還沒有多少東西能讓他感覺寒冷。不過，克拉克發現自己這麼想的時候他的身體不發顫了，卻依然覺得冷。這或許就是夢的證明。   
  
他在夢境裡，一些感覺他能夠掌控，但有一些——哼嗯，也許那是他的潛意識在作祟。   
  
克拉克得承認他曾經一度想要感覺到寒冷，如果可以的話，他會很樂意知道那是什麼感覺。   
  
羽毛在他面前飄落，伴隨著振翅聲。   
  
克拉克抬頭，在月光下，那隻貓頭鷹依然在那兒，在湖水上，顧影自憐地看著他在湖心月影裡的倒影。直到他發現他真正的身姿另外還有個欣賞者在，不請自來地打擾他。   
  
他唇角帶著嘲諷的笑意，異形面具的雙眼位置依然盛滿著月光冰冷的銀白。   
  
「又來找蝙蝠？」貓頭鷹問。他的微笑令克拉克困窘。而接下來那貓頭鷹的笑聲聽起來有點像嬰兒的哭聲，混雜了天真和焦躁及渴望，複雜得他甚至不該出現在這個童話似的夢境裡。   
  
「你實在不該在森林裡找蝙蝠。」貓頭鷹說著轉過臉去，對向遙遠的森林。「你該到塔裡去找。」   
  
「但這裡沒有塔。」克拉克說，禮貌地提醒這隻看起來突然有點傷感的貓頭鷹。   
  
「喔。」貓頭鷹又轉回來看著克拉克，他蒼白的注視裡映出才該是格格不入的克拉克——穿著睡衣，頭髮亂糟糟，卻像個精靈似的漂浮著。   
  
「每個森林都會有一座塔。」他說：「沒有門、沒有樓梯，只有窗子的一座塔。」說著，貓頭鷹又轉開頭來，「這裡也是。」   
  
克拉克這才好奇起來，他突然想起自己也沒有看過這森林的全貌。   
  
於是他也轉過視線向貓頭鷹凝視的那個方向，意外地，他發現一小片屋頂的尖端從那些延伸的陰影裡脫穎而出。   
  
「一座塔。」   
  
「就像我說的。」貓頭鷹誘哄一樣說道：「也許你要找的蝙蝠在那裡。」   
  
於是克拉克出發前往那座塔。他覺得自己就這麼冒昧地行動起來有些詭異，但，管他的呢，這可是在夢裡，而他不知道什麼時候才會醒，也許探索一番會是個不錯的主意。   
  
他現在已經不確定自己是否真的要找一隻蝙蝠，也許正如貓頭鷹所說，那不過是個錯覺，他只聽到一個聲音、掃過一個影子，憑什麼就那麼確定地認為這夢境裡有隻蝙蝠？但心底另一個聲音騷動地向他保證——真的有，這裡真的有隻蝙蝠。   
  
不管怎麼樣，克拉克終究是出發前往那座塔。   
  
他應該能用飛的過去，花不了多少時間，但克拉克發現自己今天依然沒有辦法控制他的速度，只能像幽靈般漂浮在空氣裡，任由風推著他前進。   
  
直到他最終靠近那座塔，克拉克不知道他到底在森林裡飛——或許飄行更恰當——了多少時間，樹影倉皇在他經過時朝兩旁退去，但陰影和它蠢蠢欲動的手臂依然在深處伺機觀望，克拉克能聽出一些騷動聲，時而像輕柔低喃時而像沙啞的喘息，彷彿刻意營造的詭祕帶起了克拉克一些神經質的謹慎，讓他在這夢境裡聽見幻覺。   
  
而直到他靠近那座塔，看起來年久失修，藤蔓爬了滿牆，遠看像是妝點粗糙石牆的油漆掛飾，近看才發現裡頭交錯落下了多少不同品種的爬藤，在這兒開著熱鬧的聚會，於森林深處作為一處奇特景致。   
  
克拉克在遠方所看見的屋頂似乎是唯一從這吵鬧裡逃脫的生還者，它原應該是磚紅色，但大多數都流失了，那些被沖刷黯淡的顏色自角落順著牆縫流下，在石磚上留下它依依不捨的爪痕，最終仍落入歡意盎然的綠色裡。   
  
這座塔有顏色，克拉克意外地發現。   
  
雖然那些顏色已於風中凋零，如被遺忘在遺跡深處的石版畫。   
  
克拉克靠近那座塔，覺得自己聽到了些竊竊私語，可當他真想聆聽，那些聲音又消失了，只留下寂靜給窺視者。   
  
他繞著塔走一圈，雙腳落在地上的走，踏在溼潤的草和泥上。克拉克沒發現門，更沒有看見樓梯。這座塔沒有可以通往上面的路，然也沒有離開的路，唯一對外的通道是在塔頂的那扇小小窗戶，似乎只有藤蔓有辦法造訪該處。   
  
他突然湧起一股無論如何也得上去看看的想法，於是他開始攀爬。雙手抓住藤蔓使力，讓自己的腳也踏上去。   
  
在那一刻尖銳的刺抵著他的皮膚刺進去，克拉克發現自己竟然流血了。他回頭去看，他腳踏住的那根蔓莖上留下一小道鮮紅，利刺折斷，克拉克從腳底的彆扭不適感覺它還插在他的皮肉裡，因此那景象看起來倒不像是他流血，而是藤蔓被弄傷似的。   
  
他感覺不到疼痛，克拉克於是繼續往上爬。   
  
尖銳的硬刺刺穿他薄薄的棉質睡衣，在他的皮膚上留下通紅的刮痕，他的手心上扎了幾根頑強的小刺，克拉克看見血珠沿著自己的手腕滑下，濕了他掌下那一小叢初生小草。   
  
襯著它的嫩綠，它很快轉成夜一樣的黑。   
  
克拉克再往上爬去，終於他的手攀住窗緣。那些尖刺在他體內造成的困擾彷彿一下子都消失了，再也沒有細小的傷口和不斷滲出的血珠，他有力的手掌抓著粗礪而有好幾角剝落的石磚，俐落地翻身進入那房間裡。   
  
那是一個平凡無奇的，令克拉克失望透頂的房間。灰泥和石磚建造了這裡，而除了這些之外這裡空無一物，當然也沒有什麼蝙蝠。   
  
克拉克環視整個滿是陰影的房間，唯一的光源來自那個他爬上來的窗。   
  
他走過去，憑窗遠眺，發現腳下森林遍佈所有他目光所能及之處，而在一望無際的陰影裡，只有那座湖如黑夜裡的圓月默默地落在地面。   
  
他的超級視覺突然捕捉到湖心不尋常的騷動。在那兒沒有一隻銀白色的貓頭鷹。   
  
在那兒有一道黑色的人影，它漆黑如鬼魅，伸展的黑翼是兩翅薄翼，而尖角如同惡魔。那蝙蝠似的人影抬頭看向這裡，目光穿越過整座森林、整片夢境與克拉克雙目交會，異形面具下的雙目卻是狼一樣銳利的深藍。   
_  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克醒來的時候花了一點時間才意識到那有些迷離的藍光來自他頭頂的繫緊安全帶警示燈。而機艙內正響起飛機即將降落，請乘客回到座位上的廣播聲。   
  
記者揉了揉眼睛，空中小姐來到他身邊，提醒他應該要把活動桌收起來，並繫上安全帶。   
  
「好的，我很抱歉。」克拉克說，有點手忙腳亂的收拾他攤成一片的資料和筆記。他想起他為什麼會睡著了，他原本打算昨晚把社論完成，但值班的下半夜簡直讓人不得閒，除了稻草人的那一次，他還出勤了另外兩個協助任務，這弄得他沒有時間好好坐下來為他的社論重新想一個足夠有張力的破題，等到鷹女前來換他的班，已經是早上六點了，而克拉克發現他花了整整兩個小時坐在電腦前發呆卻一個字也沒有寫。   
  
他只來得及匆匆趕回家收拾這七天出差行程的必需品，吃兩個水煮蛋和燙過的冷凍蔬菜當早餐，就急忙出發趕早上八點起飛的飛機。到高譚的飛行時間需要兩個小時，克拉克記得自己原本打算試著在飛機上寫一些，也許他可以把第一段的部份完成，卻不知道怎麼了就睡了過去。   
  
所以他到底夢到了些什麼？他揉著還有些痠疼的額角，在把一桌子資料整理收進公事包的時候發現壓在最下面的那份航空公司的旅遊導覽廣告小冊子。封面上印著德文與英文，搭配一張群山環繞的童話般城堡圖片，它那單獨的高塔以仰角鏡頭捕捉彷彿要自森林間直入雲霄似的。   
  
克拉克花了幾分鐘瞪著那張顏色鮮豔的圖片看，他總覺得那城堡還有那高塔的顏色都豔麗逼真得不像話，它們的白色都太白了，而磚紅色也缺少從霧氣裡看出去的那種獨特矇矓美，看起來就像大量印刷的廉價明信片圖案，而非真正具有歷史感的城堡。   
  
克拉克也不知道自己到底為什麼會對一份廣告手冊上的照片評論起來，但他的確感到一陣焦慮，使他放下了那份手冊。   
  
而這時，飛機伴隨著一瞬間的猛然震動著了地。   
  
克拉克揮去腦中那些七彩泡泡一樣虛浮的念頭，告訴自己專注在即將到來的任務上。   
  
當他提著簡單的行李走出航廈，倚在一輛灰藍色老雪佛蘭車前蓋上的中年男人站直了身體朝克拉克招手。「嘿！」   
  
克拉克半遲疑地走過去，那男人先朝他伸出手。「哥譚日報的加勒特．雷明頓，你們老大拜託我照顧你——你肯定就是克拉克．肯特，老佩里說我絕對不會認錯，我想他說對了——你的塊頭可真大。」他露出讚嘆又驚訝的表情，這神情克拉克頗熟悉，他將行李交到一手，空出右手來與這位同行老前輩相握。   
  
「很高興認識你，雷明頓先生。」克拉克說。隨即被雷明頓在手臂上拍了一下。   
  
「先生這兩個字會把我叫倒楣的，小夥子，你可以叫我蓋特——這可是我的幸運名字，四個字母。」雷明頓說：「上車吧，我送你去飯店——然後你就可以開始你的採訪行程了。」   
  
克拉克在這匆忙的節奏裡還沒弄清楚狀況就坐上了雪佛蘭的後座——前座上堆滿了剛吃完的速食店外賣包裝和一個大運動袋，而後座也有一半的位置塞著攝影工具包及筆記型電腦、還有一小箱文件——他的大塊頭縮在僅剩的狹窄空間上，懷裡抱著自己的舊公事包，看起來有些可憐兮兮。   
  
「呃，抱歉，雷明頓先生——但採訪行程......」克拉克記得盧瑟的競選團隊明天才會到達，而總統候選人本人則直到後天才會踏上這座城市，他怎麼也想不出來在主角配角都尚未到齊的今天能有什麼行程可以跑。   
  
「別告訴我你沒有看那些關於共同採訪的行程——還有，別叫我雷明頓先生，小子，叫我蓋特。」雷明頓從後照鏡裡橫了這看起來忐忑不安的小夥子一眼，說真的，他看起來就像個涉世未深的鄉巴佬，在這行業裡戰戰兢兢打滾十幾年的蓋特．雷明頓想他一眼就能看穿這小夥子心裡那恐怕還沒拐兩個彎的念頭，而這對個記者來說可不是好事，尤其是跑政治和社會版的記者，他到底是怎麼從那些牙尖嘴利的政客或吃人不吐骨頭的線人嘴裡挖掘出真相的？還是大都會已經純良到這種像塊上等肥肉的小伙子都能倖存？但無論如何，這肯特先生恐怕就要被高譚的妖魔鬼怪吃乾抹淨——老佩里也真捨得就讓這年輕人來這裡送死。   
  
克拉克用力回想自己看過的那些資料，在五分鐘之前他或許會很堅持地告訴這位蓋特先生，他真的沒有收到什麼共同採訪的資料。但現在，克拉克集中精神卻發現真有那麼一些條目在他的思緒中逐漸清晰，那多半是關於某個人名，同時也是一個公司名稱、一個家族名稱、一個新聞裡反覆出現的名字——   
  
「呃，布魯斯．韋恩？」大個子記者小心謹慎地說。他不知道自己怎麼會忘了這件事，韋恩集團，雷克斯．盧瑟的競選活動中最大的贊助企業、最有力的支持者，克拉克還為了可能的採訪事先列好了一大長串題目。但沒有人告訴他他可以直接採訪韋恩集團的所有人。   
  
「你明明知道嘛！」   
  
「但我聽說......他向來只接受女性記者採訪？」克拉克在這麼說的時候聲音裡多了些不自然，倒不是說他喜歡評論任何人，但韋恩家主人、世界富豪排行榜前十名的黃金單身漢、全世界最有影響力的商業人物之一，同時也是時尚八卦版永遠寵兒的高譚寶貝布魯西這行之有年的糜爛作風從來都不曾讓克拉克有任何好感。   
  
說到這裡，他對這富豪公子的認識還是從露薏絲某次拿著刊著布魯西寶貝閃閃發亮笑容的八卦雜誌在座位上感嘆時知道的，他不需要去看，因為露薏絲把每一字每一句都唸給他聽，當然穿插著她銳利的評論。那篇報導極盡煽情之能事地渲染韋恩八歲時的悲劇，並將後來所有他的荒誕行徑附加在那個故事上，活像那個「布魯斯．韋恩八歲失去父母」的事件不過是他所有放縱奢糜最俗爛的藉口。克拉克為他的失去感到同情，也明白這對一個八歲孩子能造成多麼大的打擊，但對那之後韋恩的自甘墮落，克拉克也只能無奈地想著那也許就是韋恩所能做到最好的結局了。   
  
至少他沒去搶劫犯罪，也許就是最好的結果。至少他毀的是他自己的人生，而不是別人的。克拉克冷漠地想。   
  
但心中一部份的他斥責他自己對此如此的漠不關心。   
  
——但所有人都有他自己的選擇。凱爾．艾爾這麼告誡同情心氾濫的克拉克。   
  
——你終究不能拯救所有人。   
  
當克蘭博士的那句話在他腦裡冒出頭來時克拉克猛吸口氣。   
  
「——嘿，你到底有沒有在聽我說話？」雷明頓的聲音適時地拯救了克拉克，他發現自己從沒有如此高興聽到點什麼別的聲音，克拉克真被自己腦中的想法嚇到了，他想會不會是昨晚稻草人的致幻毒氣真對他起了某些作用——他知道克蘭博士改良了他的配方，而這新配方他可沒在氪星人身上實驗過，也許裡頭某些成份真的能影響到凱爾．艾爾——他今晚真該去找聯盟的醫生好好檢查檢查。   
  
「我很抱歉，呃......蓋特先生？可以麻煩你再說一次嗎？」克拉克小心翼翼地要求。   
  
雷明頓毫不掩飾地大翻白眼，「我說，你就好好感謝我的神通廣大還有你那副好皮相，小子——它為你爭取到了一個千載難逢的採訪機會——好吧，也許沒那麼千載難逢，順便感謝感謝韋恩那古怪的脾性。」   
  
「呃——」克拉克覺得他就算認真聽了還是一樣沒有聽懂。「不好意思，但您說......我的長相？呃，我不懂這和採訪有什麼......」   
  
「喔，我的老天。」雷明頓大笑出聲，「你還真不知道那寶貝兒是個怎麼樣的享樂主義者對吧，在他的世界裡人只分兩種——夠漂亮能帶上床的，還有沒興趣滾一邊去的。」   
  
克拉克維持他的無知搖搖頭，並為他方才所聽到的事情惶恐。   
  
「布魯斯．韋恩來者不拒，只要長得對他胃口，這已經是高譚娛樂圈裡公開的祕密了。這裡每個報社新聞台裡都至少養了一打的俊男美女，誰都知道要突破韋恩集團的防線沒有一張漂亮臉蛋，光是性別為雌是沒有用的。」雷明頓從候照鏡裡看見菜鳥記者一臉終於會過意來的窘迫，又忍不住逗弄他，「說真的我原本沒抱多少希望的，不過看來最近大少爺對清秀小白臉還是有點興趣，希望他不會看到你這人高馬大的樣子就改變主意把你轟出來。」   
  
「我的身高又不是我能控制的......」克拉克提出微弱的抗議，儘管抗議錯了方向。   
  
雷明頓打量著年輕人那侷促的靦腆。「好啦，你只要記著要是韋恩對你提出什麼邀請，千萬拒絕。」他口氣嚴正叮嚀，「你這鄉下小子絕對玩不過城裡的富豪，我可不敢想像要是我讓你出了什麼事，老佩里會怎麼對付我。」   
  
克拉克發出抽噎一樣的咕噥，他開始覺得這次出差無論對克拉克．肯特，還是超人凱爾．艾爾，都將是一次重大危機。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
於是克拉克被推上了戰場。   
  
雷明頓載他到飯店放好了行李，催著他快換一身衣服，克拉克還沒有多少反應時間就被他驅車帶往韋恩集團大樓、在櫃台說明來意、得到通行許可之後往電梯前一丟，留下一句祝他好運就立刻戰略撤退。   
  
「韋恩採訪的習慣是除了他允許的記者之外不准有任何人陪同。」面對克拉克求救的眼神，雷明頓只給了他一個攤手、一個愛莫能助的表情。   
  
於是面對天崩地裂、星球位移也面不改色的鋼鐵英雄此刻也只能抱著他的老公事包像抱著盾牌，站在電梯裡，盯著逐漸升高的樓層數字心跳加速忐忑不安，等著去面對那位「據說」對他的皮相頗有興趣的闊佬，然後用盡渾身解數從他嘴裡撬出任何克拉克可以用來寫出一篇精彩報導的材料。   
  
——天，這怎麼想怎麼讓他渾身發寒。不管是小記者還是超人都沒這麼感覺自己就像隻專程送上門的待宰羔羊一樣愚蠢而且毫無反抗能力。   
  
懷抱著一堆亂七八糟的想像——其中多半因為他那貧乏的知識被硬生生從中掐斷——克拉克戰戰兢兢走出電梯，寬敞的頂樓只被劃分成兩個空間，面對電梯的櫃台前方是會客大廳，兩組高級真皮沙發分落左右，周圍落地窗環繞，站在這兒就能遠眺整個高譚，猶如雲端之上一般的視角的確會讓人心生優越感。   
  
但小記者彷彿對這壯觀景色沒有絲毫興致，他直直走向櫃台，兩名金髮美女坐在那兒，身著昂貴名牌套裝，拉低的領口露出大片雪白肌膚和深邃事業線，見到訪客來，其中一位金髮尤物抬頭對克拉克露出令認目眩的甜蜜微笑。   
  
「早安，肯特先生。」   
  
「呃、呃......早安。」克拉克呆了兩秒才想起自己應該要遞名片，但左掏右找就是沒在他任何一個口袋裡發現名片夾。「抱歉。」他只好說：「克拉克．肯特，星球日報，我來採訪韋恩先生......」   
  
金髮美女——她胸前的名牌寫著她的名字，琳達．凱莉——對克拉克的侷促彷彿視而不見，她的微笑依然保持同一個優雅的弧度，「我們知道，肯特先生，請您稍待，韋恩先生現在有個客人，但他很快就能見您。」琳達將克拉克引至一處沙發上坐下，問：「您想喝咖啡、茶還是果汁？我們有檸檬汁、蘋果汁和柳橙汁，茶有伯爵茶、大吉嶺、尼爾吉里紅茶，咖啡有......」   
  
「呃，如果有礦泉水就好。」克拉克打斷金髮美女如數家珍的報餐，尷尬一笑。   
  
琳達回以甜美笑容，「好的，馬上來。」   
  
沒過多久，琳達就回來在克拉克面前擺上一小瓶夏特丹氣泡礦泉水，還有一個擱了檸檬片的水晶杯。她為他將杯子倒了七分滿，「請慢用。」接著如訓練有素的侍者禮貌退開，回到櫃台後繼續她停頓的工作。   
  
克拉克坐在那兒，全身上下都充滿格格不入的彆扭感。他一點也不敢去想腳下的大理石地板造價多少，更不敢想屁股下坐著的真皮沙發出自哪位名設計師之手，況且光一瓶礦泉水大概就抵得上他一個禮拜的薪水，克拉克就更不想知道那用來裝水的杯子到底能抵他幾個月薪水了。   
  
幸虧他不須等待太久，他謹慎地像在品嚐昂貴紅酒般啜飲著的礦泉水還沒喝完一半，他那外星耳朵裡就鑽進令人臉紅心跳的咯咯笑聲，除了女子高亢的頻率，還有屬於男人的低沉聲線。   
  
那些調笑聲像頑皮的蝴蝶翅膀撲搧著騷擾克拉克的耳朵，間或還夾雜著幾個曖昧的濕吻聲。那些聲音原本從房間裡頭慢慢接近靠門這邊——好吧，他現在大概知道韋恩先生的「客人」是哪位了。   
  
「好啦，別鬧彆扭了，我的甜心寶貝，妳知道妳就是我的維納斯，我可逃不開妳的手掌心。」   
  
克拉克隔著門聽見裡頭的花花公子用他絲滑得像巧克力的聲音在他女伴耳畔說著甜膩的誘哄——老實說，真的嗎？妳是我的維納斯？克拉克絞盡腦汁也想不出比這更爛的花言巧語了——可不管它有多俗爛，重點是說口的人是布魯斯．韋恩，那女孩顯然很受用。克拉克又聽見那些黏膩的咂嘴聲，聽起來親得還挺激烈的，克拉克都不知道自己該不該繼續聽下去。   
  
「那就別讓我走嘛，布魯西，你知道我很樂意待在這裡陪你渡過無聊的採訪時光。」那女孩軟聲要求，說一個字就能換三種不同的調子，克拉克覺得她搞不好有花腔女高音的資質。   
  
「喔，這可真的不行，安娜寶貝，如果我再在這關頭弄出個娛樂版頭條的緋聞的話，我的CEO發誓要讓我好看的。」花花公子一副委屈的聲調，惹得那位安娜寶貝兒又給了他好幾個響吻安慰。   
  
就在克拉克邊臉紅著邊翻白眼，還在心中默數這兩人就挨在門邊拉拉扯扯調情的分鐘數——話說回來就算是克拉克也聽得出那是推托之詞，先不論韋恩的CEO是否真的有辦法給他這位大老闆「好看」，韋恩每週搞出來上娛樂版頭條的緋聞想必也不少——但那女孩明顯不想放棄到口的大肥羊。   
  
終於，多情的億萬富翁拉開了他銷金窩的大門，一名身材火辣，全身上下包著的布料恐怕只比泳衣好一些的金髮美女——又是金髮，克拉克開始好奇韋恩少爺是否對金髮美人情有獨鍾，若真是如此或許他什麼也不用擔心了——還依依不捨地勾著男人的頸項撒嬌。   
  
克拉克的角度正對敞開的大門，所有的親吻拉扯糾纏調情全都不可避免地落進他眼裡，小鎮男孩很入戲的給了花花公子與他的寶貝美人一個瞠目結舌還附帶大紅臉的表情。至於一邊的櫃台裡，兩位訓練有素的特別助理顯然早已見怪不怪，連眉毛都沒抬一下。   
  
但在那之下，在妖嬈的金髮美女與輕浮調戲的言語後，藏在小記者克拉克．肯特身後的凱爾．艾爾卻穿透那副蒼白精緻的皮囊，看見一雙狼一樣的眼睛。陰影落在韋恩大少爺俊美精緻的眉眼間，那閃閃發亮的眼睛後頭藏著銳利的野性。   
  
但僅僅一秒，那獸的凝視又掩在輕柔搧動的睫毛下。克拉克收回注視，將猜測藏回心裡，繼續戴上臉紅靦腆的小鎮男孩面具。   
  
「好啦，安我親愛的，妳看見了，我還有客人呢。」布魯斯說著，技巧地掙脫這位義大利藉名模糾纏在他身上的手臂，轉了個圈將她推向電梯的方向。「凱瑟琳。」這位億萬富翁喊了一聲，櫃台後另一位金髮特助走了過來。   
  
「我送您下去，麥康威爾小姐。」她禮貌但不容拒絕地領著安．麥康威爾往電梯走。   
  
期間安娜寶貝還不忘回頭對她的白馬王子拋媚眼，嬌聲提醒，「你答應我今晚帶我去舞會的，別忘了唷，親愛的。」   
  
「我會的，寶貝，和凱瑟琳預約時間吧。」高譚寶貝愉快地揮手，直到電梯門關起來，他才放下那隻過度熱情的手臂，方才充斥在他體內每一寸活力瞬間變成一股慵懶的調調。   
  
這位高譚八卦界的寵兒，渾身鍍金的英俊公子哥正用一副與他名聲完美相襯的輕浮姿勢靠著門框，雙手插在他昂貴的西裝褲口袋裡，他看起來衣衫有點不整，西裝外套亂糟糟，襯衫皺著、領口敞開著，領帶不翼而飛，而如果克拉克觀察力敏銳——很不幸的他大概是全地球上眼睛最尖的那一個——就能看見億萬富翁先生衣領陰影下藏著的那枚鮮艷紅潤的吻痕，再比對富翁先生隨意撥到腦後的微濕黑髮和玫瑰花瓣一樣鮮潤粉紅的嘴唇，他方才在那扇門後和那位長腿模特兒小姐到底在搞些什麼就一點祕密也稱不上了。   
  
此時此刻，那渾身上下寫著性感兩字，把費洛蒙當不要錢的香水撒的花花公子用他那水潤得像浸在蜂蜜裡的藍寶石似的眼睛漫不經心瞥過克拉克，一股挑弄的電流在那瞬間穿透氪星人的視線，克拉克渾身戰慄。   
  
「你。」布魯斯說。   
  
克拉克立刻像被老師點名的小學生那樣從座位上彈起來。「是的，韋恩先生。」   
  
他這動作似乎讓布魯斯吃了一驚，他惺忪半闔的眼睛在那瞬間睜大了一些，隨後，這高譚人噗嗤一笑。「別那麼嚴肅——」他歪歪頭，盯著克拉克似乎在思索。   
  
而能幹的金髮美女琳達立刻為她老闆那除了美人美酒和名車之外在其他方面記憶力少得可憐得大腦提供答案。「這位是星球日報預約來採訪的記者，克拉克．肯特先生，韋恩先生。」   
  
「喔。」韋恩恍然大悟地點點頭，「你就是那個看起來挺可愛的記者先生。」說著他扶著下巴上上下下打量了克拉克幾遍，「我得說......你和我想的有些不太一樣。」   
  
「呃......」克拉克想試著位自己辯解一番好挽救這個聽起來岌岌可危的採訪機會，但他一點也不知道自己到底該辯解什麼。   
  
幸好的是他那長長的遲疑還沒結束，韋恩就一副無所謂的樣子揮揮手。   
  
「算啦，進來吧，我想我還是有些時間留給必要的採訪行程。」說完，他就自顧自走進門裡，看也沒看小記者一眼。   
  
克拉克呆了一秒，才在琳達好心的提醒下跟著踏進那前幾分鐘還是銷魂溫柔鄉的巨大空間裡。   
  
出乎他意料之外的，這空間感覺冰冷。克拉克本以為作為一個浪漫多金公子哥偶爾來段火辣幽會的地方，這房間少說也該有些浪漫元素——比如畫作或花朵之類的......至少電影上都這麼演。   
  
但這偌大的空間只讓克拉克感覺一股機械式的冰冷。環繞的大片落地窗將高譚的陰鬱引進這個房間，白色的燈光在驅逐黑暗的同時在牆角勾勒出尖利的影子，金屬與玻璃的長桌、灰黑色的沙發椅還有不遠處的辦公桌，那些僅維持最低基本需求的機能都簡潔得毫無感情。   
  
高譚的布魯西寶貝似乎是這昂貴囚牢裡唯一的活物，他橫坐在沙發上，自在展開雙臂靠著椅背，大大方方透過貼身襯衫展露他精實的肌理，他歪著頭，脖子拉成一個優美誘惑的弧度。黑與白的西裝、黑與白的沙發、黑與白的空間，唯一有溫度的色彩都出自韋恩身上，他蒼白裡透著奶油黃的肌膚，他紅潤偏薄的嘴唇，還有那雙閃亮的眼睛，即便它裡頭只有虛浮的情慾它也依然閃亮。那男人是這裡唯一活色生香的活物，所有的誘惑氣味都從他來，所有怪誕不經也都由他來。   
  
克拉克再次感到一股突兀的刺痛感在他腦裡盤旋。   
  
「坐啊。」布魯斯對他挑眉邀請著。   
  
於是克拉克謹慎地走到主人面前坐下。   
  
金髮女特助琳達為他們端來了飲料，兩杯咖啡，冒著裊裊熱氣和與它的苦澀毫不搭調的濃香。   
  
「好啦，我猜你應該不是為了採訪我上回在落成酒會裡帶走那三個妞的事情——要是那事你與其問我，不如去看看推特上那些小道消息還比較准，我說過好幾次，那天我醉了，除了她們清一色的撲克牌花色內衣我什麼都不記得了——」   
  
韋恩在克拉克還沒嚥下他第一口咖啡前就開始滔滔不絕。克拉克在聽到疑似「內衣顏色」之類的發言時就嗆了一口。「我、我敢保證不是這事.....韋恩先生。」   
  
韋恩似乎挺詫異地挑起一邊眉毛，他這麼做的時候那張英俊的臉顯得有些俏皮可愛。尤其當他又露出一臉茫然的時候。「喔，不是？好吧，如果是因為安娜，我知道她是近幾年米蘭時尚界挺俏的一個妞——」   
  
克拉克忍不住再次打斷他，「也不是這個，韋恩先生，我保證我不是為了您的任何一個女伴特別向您預約今天的採訪。」   
  
「也不是？好吧，你可考倒我了——呃......」   
  
「克拉克．肯特，韋恩先生。」   
  
「OK，那麼告訴我，星球日報的肯特小記者，你到底是為什麼打算採訪我呢？」說著，韋恩眨了眨他那雙帶電的桃花眼。   
  
克拉克用力揮棒把「有個男人正向自己拋媚眼」的念頭從腦中打擊出去。   
  
「我在星球日報負責政治與時事版，韋恩先生，這次我想就韋恩集團資助亞歷山大．盧瑟的競選活動向您請教幾個問題。」克拉克抬出公事化的語氣說。   
  
「喔。」韋恩這會看起來可是真的吃驚了，他的表情瞬間換成了興致缺缺，「真稀奇，從來都沒有政治版的記者來採訪我，你還是第一個。」   
  
「從來都沒有嗎？先生。我以為您的集團在高譚市乃至全世界都是舉足輕重的。」   
  
億萬富翁不以為然地嗤笑一聲，「有多舉足輕重我是不清楚啦——進帳不是我關心的，我關心的是它們可以用到哪。」他又輕挑地看著面前的記者，目光熱辣大膽地徘徊在克拉克身上某些禮貌的人不會關注的部位。   
  
他發誓他看見布魯斯．韋恩舔了舔嘴唇，克拉克一點都不想去確認那是什麼意思。即便他在這麼做的時候那沾上了水光的唇肉閃亮得像塗了一層蜜，他肯定一定有一群人願意爭先恐後地上去品嚐它的味道。   
  
但問題是——克拉克是不是那些人的其中之一？   
  
「錢嘛——就該用在對的人、對的事情上，用對了方向的話它可以很有價值。」億萬富翁頗有心得的說：「我發現你有副好身材，我收回一開始的話，看起來你還是有些地方和我想像得頗一致，克拉克。」   
  
布魯斯．韋恩叫了他的名字。克拉克沒想過自己的名字可以聽起來這麼的充滿感情，這麼柔軟，就好像唸著它的人對這些音節充滿了熟悉感和愛意。即便窮盡他氪星人所有堅定不可動搖的意志來抗拒它的柔情，克拉克都不能否認自己在這聲呼喚裡有所動搖。   
  
但他知道，清楚的明白這不過是花花公子的把戲，說到玩弄人心，他面前這人恐怕是世界第一把好手。   
  
「我們還是盡快開始採訪吧——韋恩先生。」克拉克生硬地轉開話題，從掏出筆記本和預先準備好的題目，盡量不去在意他的侷促是怎麼娛樂了面前的浪蕩富豪。   
  
「你不用錄音筆嗎？」韋恩問。他說：「每個來採訪我的記者都會用到那玩意兒。」   
  
「呃，我、我沒有使用錄音筆的習慣。」克拉克坦白，「我記性很好。」   
  
「真的？」布魯斯挑起興味的微笑，「嗯哼，好吧，這樣也好，我不怎麼喜歡那玩意兒——你知道，錄下我的聲音，天知道他們都用到哪裡去了。」   
  
克拉克尷尬地笑笑，清清嗓子，「那麼——韋恩先生，是否可以請問是什麼樣的契機讓您決定贊助盧瑟的總統選舉？這是否和盧瑟所提出的關於科研產業相關政策有關？韋恩集團有自信在所有富競爭力的對手中脫穎而出嗎......」   
  
「喔！嗨、嗨，等等，記者先生——」韋恩急切又滿是荒謬的大笑聲打斷了克拉克的問題。「真的，沒搞錯？」他對著克拉克擠眉弄眼。   
  
而克拉克現在真的有點弄不清楚狀況。「呃——對不起？沒搞錯......什麼？」   
  
「你這副模樣可真可愛，記者先生。」布魯斯．韋恩笑起來，他現在換成了一種討人喜歡的笑法，聲音輕巧，嘴角的弧度和他露出一點點牙齒輕咬著下唇的樣子都那麼別有深意，克拉克因此不自在起來，如坐針氈地在真皮沙發上挪挪位置。   
  
韋恩大少爺終於大發慈悲不再玩弄他。「我是說——問我這些問題，你真沒搞錯？我以為所有記者都知道關於集團政策的問題從我嘴裡絕對掏不出什麼，因為我從不關心，就像我說的，只要你有個能幹的CEO，自己就不用操心錢從哪裡來啦？」他說著大大剌剌攤開手，將這番謬論說得豪情萬丈彷彿世間真理。   
  
克拉克沒料到他會得到這樣的回答，記者張了張他的嘴，似乎想說些什麼，最後又意識到這終會是徒勞無功而嚥回去。   
  
「所以......所以你對韋恩集團投資雷克斯．盧瑟的競選活動一點也不知情？」最後克拉克只能問出這麼個沒頭沒腦的問題，它愚蠢得連布魯斯．韋恩都嗤之以鼻。   
  
「拜託，我當然知情，就算只是掛名，這集團依舊是我的。」他說。克拉克聽得出他藏在不以為意語調下對主權的宣告，這或許是花花公子為數不多從他那副糜爛的皮囊下透出的一點端倪。   
  
克拉克再次想起那狼一般的眼睛，在黑夜裡閃閃發亮。   
  
「所以......您為什麼會允許這項投資？」他小心翼翼地發問，想試著再挖開眼前闊佬不經意露出的縫隙一些。   
  
「天知道。」可布魯斯．韋恩卻給了他一個天馬行空的回答，「也許我那天心情特別好吧，再說了，我從來不會拒絕盧修斯的提議。」   
  
「即使您知道雷克斯．盧瑟與超人的敵對關係嗎？」克拉克技巧地深入核心。   
  
但出乎他意料之外，布魯斯．韋恩對這問題表現出摸不清頭腦的茫然，「你說什麼？」   
  
「超人。韋恩先生。」克拉克重複，「眾所皆知盧瑟在大都會因他的作惡多端而讓他明顯與致力維持正義的人士敵對，我相信您不會不知道這件事。」   
  
「喔，我倒真的不知道。」韋恩詫異地提高了聲音，「大都會的警察們給了自己一個這樣的封號嗎？」他狐疑的臉色看起來是真的困惑，克拉克驚訝地沉默了。   
  
而那億萬富翁還在繼續說：「這名字聽起來很響亮。」他可笑地搖著頭，「很響亮但實在太誇張啦，要是有個人這麼自稱然後出現在高譚，我保證他不出兩小時就會成為娛樂圈的笑柄。」說完了，他自己似乎覺得這相當有趣，愚蠢地吃吃笑起來。   
  
「您......不知道超人？」克拉克再試著確認一次，他眼底浮現謹慎與懷疑。   
  
「我應該知道嗎？」韋恩理所當然地反問，笑得漠不關心。   
  
「那麼您對正義聯盟有什麼看法？」   
  
「那是什麼？」韋恩問，想了想他猜：「大都會日報有習慣給咱們的哪些政府機關取綽號嗎？還是你說的是哪個聯合政府組織又出來召開什麼協會啦？如果是的話很抱歉我的消息慢一拍，肯特先生，我從來不看報紙頭版的。」   
  
克拉克從他的語氣裡聽不出半分作假，他的嘲諷與疑惑都是貨真價實的。至此，克拉克不得不承認一件事——布魯斯．韋恩不知道超人，他甚至也不知道正義聯盟。   
  
這不可能。克拉克產生了一絲惶恐，還有旋渦般的困惑捲攪著他的思緒。他不是認為自己該多有名到人盡皆知，但無論是超人還是正義聯盟，他們都是新聞上的常客，更別提今天的高譚早報頭條就是昨夜超人和正義聯盟協助高譚警局逮捕了稻草人喬納森．克蘭博士的報導，到處都有人在討論超人。   
  
但韋恩——他放肆又愚昧的眼睛裡沒有一點虛偽的成份，在超級聽力下他的心跳連一點混亂都沒有。克拉克只是不懂這怎麼可能發生。   
  
他壓下腦中徘徊的諸多揣測，心不在焉的問了幾個問題，既然原本他準備好的問題布魯斯．韋恩都給不出些像樣的回答，而他臨場起就的題目也零零落落，克拉克便想早點結束訪問告辭。   
  
「你打算參加今晚的酒會嗎？」布魯斯．韋恩在他表示採訪告一段落，開始收拾筆記本的時候突然沒頭沒腦地問了這一句。   
  
克拉克怔了一秒才想起今晚韋恩集團舉辦了一場酒會，表面上是個慈善舞會，實際上卻是為了替雷克斯．盧瑟的到來預作準備的付款晚會——他們為了與盧瑟結盟可真是不遺餘力——不知道為什麼，克拉克就是為這念頭感到一陣不愉快。   
  
不過他還是得去，據說市政官員大多都會到場，這也難怪，高譚市可是這次選戰裡盧瑟最有利的大票倉，高譚市市長林肯．馬區就是盧瑟的支持者，在他的大力幫助下，高譚的民調結果總是盧瑟遙遙領先其他候選人，這場酒會可以說所有重要人物都一次到齊，沒有記者會蠢到缺席，佩里也老早就替他——好吧，原先是漢克頓的——弄到邀請函。   
  
「當然。」克拉克坦白。   
  
「工作，姆？」韋恩笑問。   
  
克拉克無奈同意。「這是當然。」   
  
「那麼真可惜了，不能享受酒會的話待在那裡不過是浪費時間。」富家公子說這話時顯得興致索然，他轉頭看著窗外，克拉克注意到一個小時前那兒還有些微弱光芒的雲層現在壓低了，它逼得如此近，像整個天空都在坍塌。   
  
窗外的陰影與室內的光線交錯在韋恩俊美的面容上，刀鑿一樣在他蒼白的側臉上留下深刻的光與影，落下冷漠在光明裡，而瘋狂在黑暗裡。   
  
但很快的，無論是陰影還是光明都從韋恩臉上抹去。那高譚放蕩俊美的多情寶貝又掛上了他可人的微笑，那種愚蠢的調情意圖又再次出現在他臉上。「回去換件可以看的的衣服吧，記者先生，你有一付好身材，別遮遮掩掩的，好東西就是要共同欣賞。」   
  
克拉克不記得自己是不是有回話，還是就這麼無禮地匆忙從那甜蜜的羅網裡逃出來，連句招呼都忘了打。   
  
但當他離開韋恩集團大樓，走在高譚市倉促又死氣沉沉的街道上，他抬頭往上看，視線穿越上千公尺直達集團大樓頂層，在玻璃銳利的反光後，他彷彿又看見那張剝離了聲色犬馬面具的臉，以及夜行動物般睿智危險的藍色眼睛。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克回到飯店房間，重重吁出一口氣。他拉鬆領帶，脫下的西裝外套隨手丟在床上，摘下眼鏡，手指梳過黑髮，感覺在這場採訪裡異常疲倦。   
  
他順手用房間裡配備的熱水壺給自己泡了杯茶，坐到桌前打開筆記型電腦。   
  
房內時鐘顯示離酒會開始還有四個半小時，克拉克還有時間在出門前整理一下他今天的採訪筆記。但當他打開文件，攤開筆記本，手指擺在鍵盤上遲疑著就是敲不下一個字。   
  
他盯著閃動的游標看，過一陣子又轉盯著螢幕右上角跳動的時間數字，直到克拉克發現自己竟然開著X視線盯著牆外縫隙中那一小瓣努力抽出一點芽的雜草好一段時間了，才驚覺自己就這麼發呆了整整二十分鐘，而螢幕右下角有個閃動的MSN視窗符號。   
  
克拉克忙移動滑鼠點開它，發現露薏絲在過去十分鐘內已經連發三條訊息給他，   
  
——抱歉，正在忙。   
  
他帶著小小的歉意掩飾自己的發呆。   
  
——猜到了。   
  
對方很快回話，想必是等在螢幕前一段時間。克拉克看看時間、想想日期，鍵入一行字——妳還在加班？   
  
按下發送。雖是疑問句，但他肯定自己猜得八九不離十。   
  
——今天早上剛收到一條祕密消息，我得把這個加進明天早上的頭條報導裡，肯定會引起轟動。   
  
克拉克看著露薏絲送來的這句話微笑，對她的鍥而不捨與活力感到敬佩。   
  
——你不用準備去酒會？   
  
——我聽說你今天去見了布魯斯．韋恩，怎麼樣，他和傳說中一樣是個漂亮花瓶嗎？   
  
克拉克正打算回第一個問題，接踵而至的第二個問題就讓他停下打字的手。   
  
想了想，他刪掉剛打的字，另外丟了一個問題出去。   
  
——妳覺得有可能有人不知道正義聯盟和超人嗎？   
  
——誰？布魯斯．韋恩？要是他的話我可一點都不意外，我都懷疑他根本看不懂報紙頭條。   
  
克拉克嘆氣。   
  
——認真的，露薏絲。   
  
——我也是認真的啊！好吧，也許他只是不關心時事新聞之類的，也不關心超人到底叫什麼吧？   
  
——你下次問問他穿緊身衣、會飛的性感大個子，搞不好他就知道了。   
  
——露薏絲！   
  
克拉克給了她一個加大的驚嘆號表達自己的詫異，露薏絲則回了他一個咯咯傻笑的花痴圖像，克拉克敢肯定這玩意兒是吉米弄給她的。   
  
——好吧，說真的，克拉克，我覺得你現在應該要準備出門了。   
  
克拉克望了眼時鐘。距離酒會開始還有一個半鐘頭，扣除交通的半小時時間，他若還想要好好打理自己、洗個澡，梳一下頭髮什麼的，現在的確該開始準備。   
  
但他遲疑了兩秒，還是給露薏絲發了一條訊息。   
  
——妳知道什麼童話故事跟一座塔，還是貓頭鷹或是湖有關的嗎？   
  
——你怎麼突然對童話感興趣了？   
  
——只是好奇。   
  
——格林童話裡有不少，塔啊、貓頭鷹、湖什麼的都是童話故事裡常出現的內容，你沒聽過AT分類嗎？關於塔的故事就有一整個類別。   
  
——沒。   
  
——去買本格林童話吧，大個子。   
  
她回了這一句，克拉克就當這是結束話題的訊號。他闔起電腦，抓了內衣內褲鑽進浴室裡給自己快速沖個澡。洗澡換衣服再簡單不過，真正麻煩的是當他打開自己那一小袋沐浴用品包，卻無奈發現髮蠟已經過期而且乾得差不多了——好吧，畢竟這些東西是前年他和露薏絲到紐約採訪萬國博覽會的時候，露薏絲特地在當地為他添購的簡單行頭，好讓他撐過那些他意料之外隆重的開幕酒會以及各大廠商的會後餐會，那次之後這包救難品就一直被克拉克塞在衣櫃裡層動也沒動過，直到這次才一口氣連袋子一起打包進行李裡。   
  
克拉克鼓起勇氣克難的用水試著把自己厚重的頭髮梳得服貼，他知道這樣的成果待會一上陣就會被風給摧殘殆盡，但好歹他可以勸說自己已經嘗試過了。   
  
另一個麻煩是那件禮服是領結式的，克拉克完全不知道自己怎麼會帶到這件禮服，他對領結打法尤其沒輒，在不熟悉的情況下還使用超級速度作弊的結果就是他差點把自己的手腕和另一手食指給綁在一起，又得花十分鐘小心翼翼解開，再花二十分鐘仔仔細細打出一個還算能看的結，直到把自己打理到能出門的程度，克拉克已經滿頭大汗，而他也只剩下二十分鐘時間趕到會場。   
  
不過當他狼狽來到會場，還一度因為忘記帶邀請函而折返，最後不得已靠著超級速度的幫助終於趕上酒會開場，卻發現酒會主角的其中之一準時到場，而另一個該是東道主的男人卻遲遲未到。   
  
高譚社交界對布魯斯．韋恩的遲到似乎習以為常，在集團CEO盧修斯．福克斯的開場演說過後，接著是林肯．馬區市長簡短的致詞。身穿白色西裝的年輕市長在晚會燈光下宛如明星似的閃閃發光，他的確長了一張堪比好萊塢明星的俊美面孔，克拉克在位這人物準備背景資料的時候看過幾篇他競選時高譚各家報紙對年輕候選人的評論，裡頭尖酸刻薄的諷刺不少，多半將他拿來與布魯斯．韋恩相提並論。畢竟他們同樣長了一張令女人心醉的好相貌，又年輕得惹人嫉妒。   
  
不過在幾年後的現在，能幹有為的市長與依然紙醉金迷的花花公子顯然差異盡顯。   
  
整個酒會在沒有主人的情況下繼續進行。克拉克讓雷明頓帶著到處轉，與一些證商名流交換名片、簡單交談，他知道在這種場合的言論作不得數，所有人都處在應酬模式下，從他們嘴裡打撈不出多少有價值的消息，所以他只是默默記著每一個人與彼此之間的關係，這位董事剛和誰說過話，而那位公關又和誰共同舉杯。   
  
他也被引薦給馬區市長，克拉克禮貌的與這位年輕英俊的市長先生交換幾句簡單問候，倒不打算一上來就問些敏感話題。而就對方與他握手時略帶遲疑的動作，克拉克想這位市長想必也對星球日報的立場有所耳聞，打算避開任何可能尷尬的話題。   
  
客氣的寒暄很快結束，克拉克又被扯著加入另一群記者同行的談話中。   
  
不過排除這些佔據了他一部份注意力的公事交際，克拉克更全神注意著大門，也許他是在等待那個姍姍來遲的花花公子，也許他是在等待其他什麼的，他不知道。   
  
但酒會進行了近兩個小時，正主兒的身影依舊沒有出現。   
  
人群開始竊竊私語，即使是古怪浪蕩的億萬富翁在自己集團所舉辦的宴會上遲到這麼久也不尋常。   
  
克拉克注意到開始有賓客帶著半凝重半看戲的表情詢問福克斯先生些什麼，而過沒多久，馬曲市長的助理走進他老闆，將通話中的手機遞給他，接了那通電話之後，林肯．馬曲的臉色頓時蒼白幾分，他排開人群向福克斯走過去，與他急促地交談。   
  
克拉克考慮著是否要用超級聽力弄清楚他們低聲交談的內幕，但很快他就發現這一次他不需要靠超級能力也能得到答案。   
  
他的手機就在這時候響了起來。記者先生隨手掏出它瞥一眼，是來自大都會星球日報辦公室的電話。   
  
現在這個時間，有誰會用公司的電話打他的手機？   
  
這異常讓克拉克好奇，他接起電話，還沒說話，聽筒裡就傳來露薏絲嚴正裡透著驚慌的聲音。   
  
「克拉克？你還在酒會現場嗎？」   
  
「我還在，發生什麼事情了？」   
  
「好吧，那麼你可能來不及看到新聞——雷克斯．盧瑟在機場遭到槍擊，昏迷送醫了。」   
  
克拉克倒抽口氣。   
  
「——怎麼發生的？」   
  
露薏絲的聲音就和這整件事情一樣茫然無措。「沒有人知道。」她說。   
  
沒有人知道。 


	3. Chapter 3

_這回，克拉克先聽到了聲音。  
  
細小的氣流震動著，像是嘆息又像羽翼拍打。他張開眼睛，發現自己被一片銀白包裹。  
  
眼前是那放大了幾百倍，似乎佔據了整個天空的月亮，她的蒼白寒冷如冬季接近這個世界，空氣染了她的色澤，在湖上留下詭祕的薄霧。  
  
克拉克低頭看著自己的腳，他依然漂浮著，距離湖面一根手指高，水霧纏繞著他的腳尖，他發現自己戴著眼鏡卻穿著全套超人制服，沒有披風但裝備整齊，唯獨雙足赤裸，透心的涼意直接感染那一部份的皮膚，他甚至有一小段時間感覺自己腳尖因寒冷而刺痛。  
  
靜止的湖面上什麼倒影都沒有，除了它納入的月華，在漣漪裡一圈圈蕩漾著。  
  
克拉克再次聽見振翅聲，空氣騷動起來。  
  
他抬頭，在一片銀光裡看見貓頭鷹的青年從天而降，他那滿溢銀光的空洞眼眸裡含著令克拉克意外的詫異。  
  
「是什麼又讓你回到這座森林裡？」貓頭鷹問。  
  
「我不知道。」克拉克誠實以答。  
  
貓頭鷹在空中坐下，彷彿空無一物的空氣裡有他華美的王座，姿態愜意得像他是這一片銀白裡唯一的王，尖利的爪子有一搭沒一搭地磨蹭著那一小片唯一留有血色的下巴肌膚。  
  
「迷路的可憐孩子，姆？」他誘哄般放柔了聲音，「忘記帶你的麵包屑了？」  
  
「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」克拉克忽略貓頭鷹話裡諷刺的逗弄，他問。這個問話出現的突如其來，克拉克也不知道他是哪起的念頭。  
  
但——這是夢境，有什麼不可以的呢？  
  
貓頭鷹好整以暇，但看起來並非那麼不為所動地抖了抖他那些月光打造的羽翼，「一個問題，還是三個？」  
  
「有什麼差別嗎？」  
  
「一個——要看我心情好不好。」貓頭鷹伸出了一根手指在克拉克面前晃動，接著又變成三根，「三個，那是個魔法的數字，你要付出代價。」  
  
克拉克並不想知道代價是什麼。於是他說：「就一個問題。」  
  
「好吧。」貓頭鷹聳肩，倚在那些霧上頭，擺出一副慵懶的模樣。克拉克覺得自己依稀記得那種漫不經心的調子從哪兒來的，但他一時實在想不起來更多。  
  
「你知不知道有個人，白天是一個樣子，夜晚又是一個樣子？就像戴著面具？」克拉克問。  
  
貓頭鷹低低的笑起來，他的笑聲在夜裡聽起來沙啞得像枯枝擦過老樹。  
  
「每個人都戴著面具生活。」他回答，「摘下面具之後，也許人會變成禽獸，而禽獸會變成人。」  
  
這不是克拉克想知道的答案。但他究竟想知道什麼，克拉克卻也摸不著頭腦。  
  
「你是哪一個呢？」看著森林的迷路來客，貓頭鷹突然含著笑意問。這也許是他最平易近人的表情了。克拉克想。  
  
「我不知道。」他如實回答。  
  
而貓頭鷹顯得對此毫不在意。「那就算啦。」他聳肩，銀白羽毛織就的披風發出細碎沙沙聲。「是人或禽獸又有什麼關係呢，反正到最後都難逃一死，沒有人能被拯救——」  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
——最後沒有人能被拯救。  
  
突然在腦中響起的瘋狂嘶喊驚醒了發著呆的克拉克。  
  
他抬頭四望，發現自己正站在書店裡，書架環繞的空間裡只有另外兩個客人在不遠處的書櫃前挑選書籍。他把手指伸到鏡片下按揉有些痠澀的雙眼，這幾天因為作夢的關係他覺得自己總睡不好，這照理來講不該發生，他以前就算作夢也不會這麼疲倦。  
  
他也許真的該去找醫生看看了，或許找個時間回北極堡壘讓電腦替他檢查一下，雖然克拉克覺得搞不好根本不會發現什麼，而最後他會得出結論一切都是因為最近他的壓力太大，抑或是他自己的錯覺之類的。  
  
克拉克發現自己手裡拿著一本厚厚的書，有些舊的封面上畫著一座塔，在它四周環繞著森林的樹影。他的食指插在其中一頁書頁裡，感覺上像是他剛翻開這本書，閱讀到一半想再回頭確認書名。  
  
於是他看了書名。那是一本《格林童話選》。  
  
他抓抓頭髮，想自己果然被那夢境影響太深，歎息從克拉克嘴裡溢出，這沒什麼，他不是感到不耐煩了，或是沮喪了，只是將污濁的空氣從體內吐出，然後再交換新鮮空氣的感覺非常好。有些是自怨自艾的嘆氣，但有些歎息能幫人振奮精神。  
  
大都會記者把那本書夾在腋下，專注地又盯了書架一會，直到有個年輕小女孩走過來拉了拉他的褲子。  
  
「你可以幫我拿那本書嗎？」她指著克拉克面前一本迪士尼的白雪公主繪本。克拉克替她抽下那本書。  
  
「這是妳要的書，小妹妹。」他稍微矮下腰來，將繪本遞到女孩兒手裡。  
  
她粗魯地拿過書，飛快地轉身跑開，綁成辮子的草莓金頭髮在她背後一跳一跳的，像隻健康頑皮的小狗撲進正翻閱一本厚重精裝小說的女子懷裡。  
  
克拉克帶著溫暖笑意看了那對交談的母女一會，才拿著他的書到櫃台結帳。  
  
他走出書店，下午十分的街道上行人稀少，悶熱的空氣讓街道看起來都死氣沉沉，克拉克環顧四周，最後慢慢地沿著人行道往步遠處的公園方向走。  
  
距離雷克斯．盧瑟被槍擊的事件不過才經過短短十個小時，一開始的沸沸揚揚到如今已不過是午間新聞偶爾穿插報導的零碎消息，櫥窗裡的電視牆依舊孤零零地報導同樣的消息，沒有一個人駐足，除了克拉克。  
  
他站在那裡看著關於槍擊事件的追蹤報導，停留的短短五分鐘裡至少就有五個人與他擦身而過。這整件事情在高譚市裡只得到冷漠的對待，這個城市似乎已經遺忘，昨晚他們的熱鬧喧譁，還一度為這位爭議頗多的總統候選人點燃，而今他不過是黑白報紙上一篇文字，最大的貢獻頂多就是佔去新聞節目的一個五分鐘報導時段。  
  
克拉克突然有個怪誕的想法。  
  
這一切盧瑟從來都不是重點，這裡的人民不關心他，這個城市也不關心他，就連克拉克也提不起什麼實質的擔憂來說服自己他應該要擔憂。  
  
那就像是個插曲，如今已功成身退，也該下台一鞠躬。  
  
他甩開這些念頭，他總覺得是自己的問題。盧瑟昏迷一事的確對這個世界產生重大影響，昨晚一接到消息，佩里就要求克拉克熬夜整理一篇關於盧瑟預計行程的相關報導傳回星球日報，並命令克拉克繼續待在高譚對此事做後續的追蹤報導。他也知道佩里立刻派出一個專題小組到盧瑟就醫的醫院準備搶得第一手新聞，今天早上全國各大報紙都報導了這件駭人聽聞的槍擊案，正義聯盟並對此事做出了回應——考慮到超人與盧瑟的敏感關係，這份聲明是由神奇女俠黛安娜所發出。  
  
聯盟所有的人都認為超人應該出面對此事做出回應，不過元老成員，尤其是電子人維克多和火星人約翰瓊斯都力勸超人暫緩回應，至少先把事情弄清楚再說。  
  
他應該多去思考這些事情，今晚聯盟為此也打算召開臨時議會，這才是克拉克該關心的，他實在不該讓這個城市的特異獨行影響了他。  
  
克拉克離開電視牆前後一路往前走，最後他沒走進公園，而是在旁邊一處露天咖啡座坐下。  
  
天氣不是很好，天空遠處有些灰色正在滲透，侍者過來問他要不要坐到店裡——現在還有很多空位。  
  
但克拉克搖頭拒絕了。「我在這裡就好。」他好脾氣地說，要了一杯卡布其諾，打開他在書店裡買的那本書。  
  
結帳的時候，店員好心地為他在用拇指夾住的那一頁插進書籤標示。克拉克直接翻開那一頁，就著他之前斷掉的故事繼續看下去。  
  
那是關於一個女孩被父母送給了巫婆的故事。  
  
在故事中，女孩被巫婆關在高塔裡養大，她稱呼那巫婆教母，而她的世界除了塔頂的小房間，就只有窗外那一片狹窄的天空......  
  
  
  
  
 _  
  
  
好幾年過去了，有一天，一位王子騎馬經過森林。當他經過塔下時，塔裡傳來非常美妙的歌聲，他停下來側耳傾聽。原來，那是萵苣姑娘為了排遣寂寞的塔中生活而唱歌來打發時間。  
  
王子想進入塔中看看唱歌的女孩，卻偏偏找不到入口，只好失望地騎著馬回城去了。  
  
但是，他的心被那歌聲深深感動，所以每天都要騎著馬來到森林裡聆聽那歌聲。  
  
有一天，王子站在樹下，看到巫婆走來，向塔高聲叫道：「萵苣姑娘、萵苣姑娘，把妳的長髮垂下來！」  
  
萵苣姑娘便垂下她的長髮，讓巫婆順著頭髮爬上去。  
  
王子看了，心想：「原來那就是讓人爬上去的梯子，那麼我也來試試看運氣。」  
  
於是第二天傍晚，王子來到塔下，大聲叫著：「萵苣姑娘、萵苣姑娘，把妳的長髮垂下來！」  
  
長髮垂了下來，王子便攀著頭髮爬上去了。  
  
萵苣姑娘看到爬上來的是個陌生男人，感到非常驚訝。但王子真誠地和她說話，告訴她自己如何被她的歌聲打動。萵苣姑娘慢慢不再害怕，在王子詢問她願不願意成為他的妻子、跟他一起離開這裡時，萵苣姑娘心想：「這王子應該會比巫婆還要疼愛我吧。」  
  
於是她答應了，並將自己的手擱在王子手上，說：「我很願意跟你一起走，但是我不知道怎樣才能下去，以後你每一次來看我，就帶一條絲線來，讓我編成繩梯，繩梯編好了，我就可以下去，再讓我騎上你的馬，和你一起回去。」  
  
因為巫婆總是白天來，所以王子每天都等到晚上才來與萵苣姑娘見面。  
  
巫婆始終沒有察覺這件事，直到有一天萵苣姑娘不小心說溜嘴，「為什麼我拉您上來的時候感覺您比王子重得多呢？他可是一眨眼就能來到我身邊的。」  
  
巫婆聽了罵道：「妳這壞孩子！我本以為我已經將妳與這世界隔離了呢，沒想到妳還是騙了我！」  
  
巫婆非常生氣，她抓住萵苣姑娘美麗的長髮，在左手上纏了兩、三次，右手拿著剪刀，「喀擦、喀擦」幾下，美麗的頭髮就掉在地上了。  
  
巫婆又狠心地把萵苣姑娘送到荒野，讓她孤零零一個人，淒慘地生活在那裡。  
  
萵苣姑娘被送走的當天傍晚，巫婆把剪下的長髮纏在塔上窗戶的鎖上。  
  
不久，王子來了，在塔下大聲喊道：「萵苣姑娘、萵苣姑娘，把妳的長髮垂下來！」  
  
巫婆把頭髮垂下去，但當王子爬了上去，卻發現眼前的人不是美麗的萵苣姑娘，而是巫婆惡毒地瞪著他。  
  
「啊哈！」巫婆嘲弄似的怪笑，「你準備來迎接你可愛的心上人嗎？可美麗的鳥兒已經不在巢裡了，也不會再歌唱了！她被貓抓走了！貓也要把你的眼睛挖出來！你將永遠失去萵苣姑娘！再也看不見她！」  
  
王子因為悲傷和絕望，縱身從窗口跳下，雖然保住了性命，卻落在荊棘叢中，眼睛被荊棘刺瞎了——  
  
（註1）_  
  
  
  
「午安，肯特先生，或者你比較喜歡被叫做偵探先生？」  
  
克拉克被突然出現在身側的聲音下了一大跳，差一點就要毫無形象地從座位上彈起來。但身為罪魁禍首的億萬富翁先生——更正，是穿得像個地痞流氓的億萬美元寶貝把一隻手按在他肩上，克拉克發現自己若不用上一點點超人的能力，以對方的施力角度正巧能讓他動彈不得。  
  
氪星人的遲疑不到一秒就放鬆下肩膀肌肉，心裡暗自希望對方沒有發現自己出於本能的抵抗反應。  
  
「你在看什麼看得那麼入迷？」布魯斯．韋恩裝模作樣的在他肩膀上拍了兩下，繞過他走到另一邊的位置坐下，順手——喔他真的非常俐落，克拉克都還沒反應過來，他手裡那本書就易了主。  
  
「格林童話？」花花公子先生給了他一個「認真的？」眼神，隨手翻了幾頁就把它丟還給原主人。「要我說的話，還頗像你這種人會有的品味。」  
  
「呃——但您根本不知道我是什麼樣的人，對吧，韋恩先生？」克拉克壯著膽子說。  
  
韋恩看著他，像是不相信這位害羞靦腆的大塊頭小記者也能說出這種話來似的，他吹了聲口哨，臉上流裡流氣的表情靈巧地轉成了一個勾人的笑容，「那麼說你是想來和我深入了解一番啦？嗯，克拉克——不然你可得好好解釋你跟蹤我的行為。」  
  
克拉克輕咳兩聲，臉上浮現尷尬的紅暈，「我——我不知道你在說什麼，韋恩先生。」  
  
「拜託，就叫布魯斯。」布魯斯朝他不耐煩地揮手，接著毫無教養地把腳給跨在桌上，身體向後仰去，屁股下的椅子只靠後面兩根椅腳維持平衡。而在這樣高難度的動作下他還自在地搖晃著，雙手擱在他破舊的拉克蘭運動外套口袋裡。「別以為我不知道，夏洛克，你從三條街外的轉角就跟著我啦，說老實話你到底想幹麼？」  
  
「我沒——我只是正好去逛書店——」  
  
布魯斯對他無用的辯解嗤之以鼻。「說謊。」  
  
他的聲音嘶啞得像黑夜裡老樹枝枒的摩擦，藏在絲綢之下的那頭野獸突然露出的獠牙讓克拉克有點吃驚，但他能把持住，不露出一點破綻。  
  
「別以為你真的那麼高明，你以為我不知道你跟著我在老城區晃了一大圈，又一路跟到這裡。」那披著人皮的獸從他偽裝用的棒球帽簷下看著克拉克，閃閃發亮的藍色眼睛像盯住獵物的狼眼。「花了一整天玩你的偵探遊戲，你到底想知道什麼，肯特？」  
  
克拉克很難想像能有人在這樣的注視下而不畏懼，他自己——也是其一。那冷靜而原始的敵意即使超人都會為之戰慄。  
  
記者抬手摘下他的眼鏡，卻沒有抬頭直視布魯斯的凝視。他抽了張餐巾紙，慢慢壓上鏡片開始擦拭。  
  
漠然的試探流動在他們之間，獵人很有耐心，獵物亦同。  
  
克拉克擦完一邊鏡片，換擦另一邊。他敏銳的聽覺捕捉道淺淺的呼吸聲和穩定的心跳聲。這一下是他的、那一下是韋恩的。  
  
誰也沒有動，誰也沒說話。  
  
最終，克拉克擦完他的眼鏡，重新戴上。  
  
凱爾．艾爾平穩且光明正大的回視迎向那頭在黑暗中踱步的獸。「我想我會問你類似的問題，韋恩先生，你想做什麼？」  
  
那張漂亮臉蛋幾不可見地扭曲了一下，它恢復的速度快到即使是鋼鐵之子的超級視覺也只能捕捉到一點殘留。一抹虛假的甜笑再次掛上韋恩欺騙世人的好皮囊，「你在說些什麼蠢話，克拉克？」  
  
好吧，現在又回到「克拉克」了。  
  
記者先生嘆息，這回不是為了單純的舒適而是它一直以來字面上的意思，一聲嘆息裡所能有的含意很多，此刻於克拉克口中發出的正巧是最繁複的那種。  
  
「我看到了，韋恩先生。」他說：「不是今天，是前天。」  
  
那個詞出現的時候，韋恩的表情沒有變化，但克拉克聽見他的心跳不自然地加速。  
  
他在緊張。凱爾能聞到他身上緊繃的味道。  
  
記者再次進逼。「你出現在一個就算再怎麼名聲欠佳的富家公子都不應該出現的地方，高譚老城區的黑幫酒吧街那裡，那天警察在那裡執行稻草人的追捕任務，而你也在那裡，韋恩先生。」  
  
韋恩靜靜地聽著他說，在這過程中不發一語，表情也毫無變化。不過在那些表象的遮蔽下，克拉克聽見他的心跳在遲疑後慢慢恢復正常。  
  
所以這不是重點？也許克拉克的確抓到一些端倪——但並沒有正中紅心？  
  
「你在那裡幹什麼？韋恩先生？」  
  
「這不關你的事，小記者。」布魯斯回了一個甚至都不能算得上威脅的咆哮。他還是那副屌兒郎當的坐姿。「再說，這世界上無聊的人那麼多，你何必專管我在幹什麼？」  
  
「我不覺得這不關我的事。」克拉克擺出一副可以為了真相不擇手段的執拗樣子，「而我覺得這座城市裡有很多的人和我有同樣的想法，如果他們知道的話——如果他們知道億萬富豪布魯斯．韋恩半夜出現在龍蛇混雜的黑幫酒館附近，如果他們知道在盧瑟遇害當天晚上，本來該出現在酒會現場的韋恩集團董事長卻不見人影......您好像早就知道那場酒會毫無意義？」  
  
「太荒謬了，你的指控一點真實性都沒有，純屬臆測。」韋恩冷哼。  
  
「也許吧，不果我相信有很多人願意討論一下這些事。」克拉克冷漠地說：「如您所說的，無聊的人很多。」  
  
這回，韋恩的臉龐是真的扭曲起來了。他放下那被他玩弄的咯吱作響的椅子，終於讓它的四隻腳都著地。克拉克看著他那副陰沉得好比石像怪獸的臉是怎麼一點點在面前融化成一個裹著糖霜的討好笑容，但克拉克不會忽略那閃亮的蜜糖外衣下有著怎麼樣的算計。  
  
——你是誰？布魯斯．韋恩。  
  
克拉克聽見自己在心底問。  
  
——你絕對不只是看上去的一個沒腦袋闊佬，一個無所事事的富家子弟不會有這種、取了復仇的泥、添了恐懼的水揉捏成形的野獸的表情。  
  
「你到底想要什麼？克拉克。」那獸問，把他的言語用花香包裝、危險用弱小掩蓋。「錢嗎？我有很多，夠你滿足的，如果你要其他的——喔，親愛的，我肯定我也可以滿足你。」  
  
他煽動的看著克拉克的方式，還有在舌尖柔軟拖曳的音調，他嘴唇刻意曖昧勾起來的弧度——  
  
「我想知道真相。」  
  
面具碎裂了。  
  
那怪獸退回陰影裡，露出牙齒低狺，雙眼虎視眈眈地警戒著。  
  
布魯斯眼底充滿忿恨，他甚至不願用假像來遮掩，克拉克聽見他因憤怒而加速鼓動的脈搏，就像出征前的戰鼓擂得狂躁。  
  
「這裡沒有什麼真相，大個子。」他啞聲咆哮，又接著扯起虛情假意的猙獰笑容，「這裡只有看熱鬧的人群，還有消遣的話題，也許還有一些老派的灰姑娘童話故事，但就是沒你想要的真相。」  
  
「那麼哪個是屬於你的？韋恩先生。」他問：「哪個是你的故事？」  
  
「怎麼，你不知道？」包著野獸的人皮譏誚地笑。  
  
「我只是想要知道，除此之外沒有其他打算。」克拉克說。  
  
韋恩凝視著他。藍眼裡的敵意退去了些，更多的算計擠進來，它們在那藍色的玻璃後方坐著，交頭接耳，對外頭的蠢大個子指指點點，試圖從他每一個表情每一個動作剝出他整個人，赤裸裸地評論——這裡是有用的，而那個，差強人意吧，還有這邊、絕對是廢物。  
  
克拉克不知道在這樣的眼神裡承受了多久，最終那闊佬弄來了一副漫不經心的面具戴上。「你想知道我的故事？」他說。  
  
克拉克點頭。  
  
野獸微笑了。億萬富翁於是提出交換條件。  
  
「那麼拿你的來換，小記者。一個祕密換一個祕密，很公平。」他又說，飄高的音調模仿童話裡的魔鬼。「但也許你會失望。」  
  
可惜勇者義無反顧。「我接受。」  
  
「真的？不再考慮一下？」韋恩詫異地說：「我以為你會說你沒什麼祕密可以交換的——等等的話。」  
  
「呃——」  
  
「所以還真的有啊！」韋恩高興起來，他壓低聲音，像高中男孩子頭挨著頭講悄悄話那樣湊近克拉克。「告訴我——看吧，你都知道了我的祕密。」  
  
克拉克可不會上當。「這不算數，韋恩先生，那個祕密是我自己挖掘出來的，不能拿來當交換條件。」  
  
布魯斯．韋恩臭著一張臉坐回去。「看起來我要對你改觀了，肯特先生。我本來以為你不過是個天真單純的傻大個子，看來你還挺有商人天份的。」  
  
「您過獎了，韋恩先生。」小記者露出了個靦腆的微笑，方才那些伶牙俐齒彷彿從他身上消失了似的。  
  
韋恩橫了他一眼，突然說：「你真是個怪人。」  
  
克拉克不明所以地抓抓頭髮，笨拙的動作和他的茫然表情搭配出一個遲鈍的鄉下男孩。「我、我嗎？」  
  
布魯斯．韋恩依然不放棄地拿放大鏡似的目光研究著他，想從他身上找出些端倪來。  
  
「當然是你。」他哼了一聲。「看看你，明明有一副結實強壯的好身材，卻總是垮著肩膀畏畏縮縮。你在害怕什麼？克拉克？」韋恩問。  
  
克拉克遲疑了一會才輕聲回答，「我沒有在怕什麼呀，韋恩先生。」  
  
韋恩不以為然地聳肩，就像它開始時一樣突然地結束這個話題。  
  
「布魯斯。」花花公子先生提醒，「既然我們都是要交換祕密的對象了，稱呼名字也沒什麼大不了的。」  
  
「呃......」克拉克想說，就算他們之間沒什麼交情，布魯斯還是在見面第一天就直呼了他的名字，雖然裡頭有多少善意不得而知——當然，布魯斯毫不打算給他任何發表意見的機會。他掏出他的手機看了眼時間。  
  
「現在應該還來得及。」說著他站起來，對記者招呼。「來吧，克拉克。」  
  
「來得及去哪？」克拉克匆匆抓起自己的外套和書，掏出咖啡錢放在桌上。就在他手忙腳亂的時候，布魯斯已經沿著人行道走出好幾步。  
  
「看電影。」他說。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那間又小又殘破的老戲院座落在一片同樣蕭條的街道上，兩旁商店門可羅雀，煤泥糊上似的牆壁看起來就像差勁畫質的老電影場景，街道上空無一人，克拉克不確定這是否是這個街區的常態，但無論如何，他都在這裡看到了末路的顏色。  
  
克拉克跟著布魯斯熟門熟路地在這裡的巷道中穿行，領著他走進小戲院乏人問津的大門，在他來得及提出任何問題之前就掏出皮夾，向售票口買了兩張票。  
  
他環顧四周，還算寬敞的大廳角落擺放著幾張桌椅，以往盛景那裡應該是提供給客人在開場前等待休息使用，旁邊的小餐車覆上一層灰，顯然已經很久沒有開張。懸掛海報的牆面依然有昏黃燈光打下，那裡本應該留給當期熱映的各種影片宣傳，克拉克卻只看見同一部電影的海報。  
  
黑色帽子與黑色面具放大在泛黃的海報紙上，中央那雙眼無精打采地下垂著，原本該閃亮的黑褪成了死沉。寫著「蘇洛」的紅色標題依舊顯眼，不過那過往英雄的名號也在時間裡黯淡了不少。  
  
成排以紅底黑字誇大盛讚著「蘇洛回來了」的標語望過去有種蒼涼的壯觀，但克拉克只疑惑這間戲院莫非只上映這一部電影？  
  
買完票的布魯斯朝他走來，把一張票根塞進克拉克手裡。  
  
「廁所在那裡。」他指指一條昏暗的走廊盡頭，「想上廁所儘管去，另外，想喝什麼的話你得到街對面的店裡買，不過我可不知道會喝到什麼就是了。」  
  
「呃，我想應該都不用。」克拉克乾笑一聲，「謝了。」  
  
「好吧。」布魯斯說，轉頭往看起來像是影廳入口的地方走。  
  
入口沒人剪票，克拉克傻兮兮捏在手上的票根一點用也沒有，一進入放映廳他就把票根塞進口袋裡。  
  
至於劃位——電影已經開播，但不大的影廳裡仍然只有他們兩個人——顯然也沒有任何意義。克拉克跟著布魯斯在最後一排緊貼放映窗下的中間位置坐下。  
  
「收起你的手機，大個子，電影院裡手機應該要關機的。」布魯斯朝他抱怨。  
  
克拉克才摸著頭把方才打開來發簡訊的手機關機收好。  
  
「為什麼來看蘇洛？」克拉克問。  
  
「閉嘴，看你的電影。」億萬富翁先生壞脾氣地回道。  
  
莫名其妙被拖來看老電影的記者先生只好扁扁嘴，放棄那些疑問，讓自己專注在電影劇情中。整整兩個小時的電影放映時間，他耳中最清晰的不是角色的念白，而是身後牆壁裡膠片機運轉的轟轟嗡鳴，還有身邊男人平緩的呼吸聲。  
  
他看著影片裡男演員全身漆黑的蒙面英雄扮相，誇張的寬簷帽、黑色斗篷和面具，那隻狡詐的黑狐狸在城市裡神出鬼沒，留下令惡人聞風喪膽的Z字，看起來是那麼浪漫主義的故事，克拉克卻興起了一股懷舊感，一股也許是過去與現在的連結。  
  
他覺得那似乎曾是現實。  
  
身邊的男人在觀影中一直很安靜，他的呼吸始終維持相同的頻率，不快也不慢，克拉克甚至連一點換姿勢的衣物摩擦聲都沒聽到——但那也有可能只是他太過專注在電影劇情中。  
  
直到最後一幕落下，演職員表開始捲動，他才終於能抽出空來瞥一眼旁邊男人的表情。  
  
他看到一張雕像一樣沉寂的臉，彷彿更久之前就一直停留在這一刻，光線分割出的陰影落在他臉上，卻抹不開任何一處堅硬的線條。  
  
終於，最後的字幕消失，影廳燈光亮起。沒有人來通知散場，布魯斯自顧自站起來。  
  
「結束了。」他說。  
  
克拉克默默隨著他一步步走下空曠的影廳，從戲院後的巷子離開。  
  
他們進戲院時還是下午陽光普照的時候，但現在太陽已經下山，退位給陰晴不定的夜晚，今日的她像個吝嗇的老女人，一點星光也不肯給，月亮也被她藏在灰雲的沉重袖子裡，只透出一點聊勝於無的微光。  
  
這條小巷很長。  
  
他們從巷底走出來，卻一望望不見盡頭。  
  
一盞冷清的路燈在前頭，布魯斯經過它下面的時候影子被它拉得老長，一部份融入其餘黑暗裡，而另一部份扭曲得不似人形。  
  
克拉克突然在原地站住，因為前頭的人也停下了腳步。  
  
「你知道這是哪嗎？」布魯斯突然問。  
  
克拉克搖頭，他知道布魯斯背對著他，但他同樣也相信布魯斯能知道他的回答。  
  
「犯罪小巷。」那花花公子低下了頭，隨便踢開一顆恰巧在他腳邊的石頭，他的雙手插在外套口袋裡，拱起雙肩、彎著背、撐起雙臂的樣子讓他的背影顯得孩子氣而任性，高大的成年男人彷彿一瞬間縮小了，回到依然童稚的八歲。  
  
「在我父母死在這裡之後，他們就給了它這個稱呼。不過這裡的犯罪事件也沒有因此變多或減少，說到底那不過只是譁眾取寵的一時話題而已。」  
  
克拉克突然知道他要說什麼了。那是個眾人皆知的故事，多少版本在外頭流傳，每家媒體都對此大書特書，但都脫不了一個故事。  
  
那天晚上，當湯馬士．韋恩夫妻帶著他們八歲的獨子從電影院的後巷出來時遭到槍擊，韋恩夫妻雙雙身亡，留下他們的兒子布魯斯．韋恩，繼承龐大家產。  
  
之後，故事流傳出萬千種版本，那個悲劇不是結局，因為有個孩子生存下來了。既然王子還在，那麼就該有舞會、閃亮的珠寶、等待垂幸的公主，童話故事不會結束，而所有人都該過著幸福快樂的日子。  
  
不過，在這眾多版本中唯有一個版本從未有人聽聞。  
  
「我告訴你這裡發生了什麼事。」布魯斯轉過身來，在燈光最耀眼處後頭的陰影裡，即便是氪星人的超級視力也看不清那兒藏著的人的表情。  
  
「很簡單，那天一對夫妻帶著他們的兒子離開電影院，他們手挽著手走在這條陰暗的巷子裡，那個小男孩那麼天真愚蠢，對電影裡那一套行俠仗義深信不疑，他帶著滿腔英雄熱血在巷子裡衝來衝去，直到他撞上了一個人，一個壞蛋。」說故事的人低啞地笑起來，「當然，那傢伙是個小角色，連壞都稱不上，只不過是個混混，但在那時，對男孩來說已經夠壞了。  
  
「最後他還是沒有鼓起他所謂的英雄氣概，就算他曾經希望自己能成為那樣的人，像電影裡的蒙面英雄一樣，但沒有的東西終究沒有。他轉身逃了，逃到他父親身後，而替他的愚蠢承擔起代價的就是他的父母。  
  
「兩個善良的人死了，一個孩子活了。這就是全部的故事。克拉克．肯特先生。」那聲音說：「這就是真相。」  
  
「但至少在這個故事裡有人活下來了，布魯斯。」克拉克為對方述說時平板冷硬的聲調悲傷，他柔聲說：「至少你活下來了，只要活著就還能有希望。」  
  
陰影裡的聲音卻輕快地笑起來。「誰活下來了？克拉克？」他問：「那個孩子？還是其他的東西？」  
  
驟然低沉得如從地獄來的質問響起。「誰能告訴我我是誰？」  
  
「你是布魯斯．韋恩。」克拉克說，他上前一步，站在路燈下。圓形的光芒籠罩著他，凱爾．艾爾終於能看見陰影裡那個人毫無表情的臉，對他的名字顯得生澀而疏離。  
  
布魯斯拿他深得如夕陽落山後第一抹升起的夜色染就的眼睛凝視站在光裡的男人。  
  
良久，這在億萬遺產裡倖存下來的花花公子笑了。「是的。」他說：「我是布魯斯．韋恩。」  
  
他歪著頭，笑得一臉討人喜歡。「現在你聽了我的故事啦，大都會的記者先生，你又要拿什麼祕密來交換呢？」  
  
克拉克不知道自己是否預料到了代價會來的這麼快，那男人剛在他面前剝下了三分之一的光鮮表皮，但他甚至碰都沒碰到裡頭藏著的那真正的靈魂，就又被隔了開。  
  
而現在那頭獸已經向他要求報酬。  
  
那瞬間他只能想起一件事，一件同等的祕密。  
  
克拉克再上前一步，跨出光明、步進黑暗。他抓起布魯斯的手，幸而億萬富翁沒甩開他並斥責他失禮，他的拇指擦過布魯斯保養良好的手背，那裡似乎有一些粗糙的凸起，但克拉克當時沒細想那到底是什麼。  
  
布魯斯的手指帶著同樣的溫情摩挲回來，在他的手腕處劃著圈。  
  
克拉克覺得自己臉龐有了些熱度。他重新握好那隻手，不讓花花公子再有機會亂動。「我要告訴你一個我的祕密。」克拉克壓低了聲音耳語道。  
  
布魯斯輕輕點頭，顯得異常乖順。  
  
他突然發現面前握著自己手的男人突然升高起來——當然，克拉克原本就挺高的，但——他漂浮在空中。  
  
「你——在飛？」他聲音裡的顫抖簡直不是自己的。  
  
而那緩緩飄起來，背對著光讓他好像在月華籠罩裡閃閃發光的男人彎下腰，靠在他耳邊說：「這是我的祕密。」  
  
克拉克——凱爾．艾爾喜悅地看見布魯斯望著他的眼睛裡除了純然的讚歎之外，沒有其他。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
註1.本段節錄內容為《格林童話—萵苣姑娘》，譯文選自1984年聯經出版社所出版之一套三本的《格林童話全集》。


	4. Chapter 4

_他什麼也看不見。  
  
他可以聽到聲音，但卻什麼也看不見。   
  
他感覺自己漂浮在空中，力道和高度都不由他掌握，他在這裡像一葉隨波逐流的浮萍，脆弱得任人操弄、無法自主。   
  
翅膀拍打的聲音就在他身邊，近得他只要一伸手就能觸碰到，於是凱爾．艾爾伸出手去，揮動著手指感覺自己碰到了什麼。   
  
可是他看不見，那東西擦過他的指尖，留下一點疼痛然後——他又感覺不到了。   
  
振翅聲環繞在周圍，羽毛拍打著空氣，掀起微弱氣流撲在他臉上，克拉克不斷甩頭眨眼試圖用雙眼捕捉那些軌跡，終於他看見一點細密的絨毛。   
  
但它不是銀白色，是黑色。   
  
渙散的焦距在聚集，他在壓倒性逼迫過來的整片銀白色裡看見那個黑點，擴大成那個身影。   
  
那隻蝙蝠。   
  
「——！————！」他張開嘴了。克拉克確定自己張開嘴了，而且他在大喊。不過他聽不見自己的聲音，他確定那隻蝙蝠也聽不到他。   
  
牠依然往上拍打著翅膀，衝向銀白色的、吞噬整個森林的月光。   
  
「——！」凱爾依然大喊，他在空中揮舞著手臂像求救的溺水之人。   
  
氪星人伸長手，焦躁與慌亂佔領了他的意志，他使勁全力的掙扎似乎終於有了點效果，伸展到極限的指尖再次碰到薄翼尖銳的末端。   
  
那隻蝙蝠回過頭——那披著黑色皮革斗篷、戴著異形面具的男人回過頭。   
  
克拉克看見一雙野獸似的藍眼睛在黑色的窟窿裡閃閃發亮。   
  
那人的嘴唇既薄又蒼涼，抿成一個嚴酷的角度，唯一露出的下巴緊繃，蒼白的皮膚像時光洗禮過的大理石般生硬。   
  
他發現自己拽住了他像蝙蝠翅膀一樣大展的斗篷末端，克拉克可憐兮兮的像隻無措的老鼠一樣掛在那兒，身體隨風擺盪。   
  
但蝙蝠青年的目光越過他，落在底下望不見底的深湖中。   
  
下一秒，克拉克手裡拽著的斗篷憑空消失，青年的身影在眨眼的空隙裡失落了，整片銀白裡只有那隻蝙蝠奮力振翅衝向填滿整片天幕的月亮。   
  
克拉克往下墜。   
  
他揮舞著手臂想找到任何著力點，但虛空裡沒有什麼向他伸出援手。   
  
他在嘶吼裡落進黑暗中。   
  
_  
  
  
  
  
克拉克從床上驚醒。   
  
身體殘留的失重感和惶然無措依然纏絞在他的心臟上，他向來平穩的心跳加速，急促的喘息輪流在鼻腔和口腔中，氪星人不需要呼吸，此時的喘息究竟是出自驚慌過後的本能或是他下意識的偽裝，連鋼鐵之子本人也不得而知。   
  
他在床上坐了好一會才發現自己渾身都在發抖，而且身上額上滿是汗水。   
  
克拉克吞嚥了幾下，深呼吸以平復自己倉皇的心跳。才掀被下床，窗外天還沒全亮，清晨的空氣打在他汗溼的皮膚上竟帶來一絲冷意。他脫下當睡衣穿的白色T恤當毛巾抹去上身的汗水，隨手丟在床上，決定去洗個熱水澡。   
  
熱水打在身上，他才發覺自己的身體有多冰冷，灼痛感在一開始的時候令氪星人忍不住齜牙，但他忍住，而後不久，如岩漿般熾熱的水流終於轉為宜人的溫度淌過他緊繃的肌理。   
  
凱爾在熱流裡逐漸放鬆，耳畔細碎的水聲彷彿是這個世界環繞他的全部聲音，他凝視腳下的水流在瓷磚上蔓延，又從四面八方匯聚成細流，爭先恐後流下排水孔，鼻尖吸進的熱騰騰水霧讓他有打噴嚏的衝動，他也真的這麼做了，搓搓鼻子，突然開始擔心起自己會不會感冒。   
  
——別傻了，氪星人不感冒。至少不會因為簡單的著涼而感冒。   
  
克拉克在心底嘲笑自己的杞人憂天，關上熱水，抽起浴巾擦拭身體。   
  
他就圍著一條浴巾帶著滿身清爽熱氣走出浴室。水珠從他短短的黑髮間延著髮稍滴下，他邊拿毛巾擦著頭髮，走到桌前打開電腦。   
  
他昨晚睡前不知怎麼的沒有關機，螢幕上還留著前一晚工作的成果，而Word頁面上的進度真是少得令人心虛。   
  
突然，房裡傳來悶悶的滴答提醒聲音，克拉克慌了一下，轉頭找著聲音來源。翻了一陣子才發現那是被他拿來當鬧鐘而壓在枕頭底下的手機。他坐在床沿，看見手機螢幕上閃動著一條簡訊提示。   
  
那是來自布魯斯的訊息。   
  
克拉克想了會就把億萬富翁怎麼會有他的手機號碼這疑問拋到腦後。他打開簡訊，裡頭只有一個時間地點。   
  
他有些摸不著頭腦，打算發訊息回問，下一條簡訊就來了。   
  
——今晚莊園有聚會，你來嗎？我們還有一個祕密要交換。   
  
於是克拉克想起昨晚他和這位渾身是謎的億萬富翁先生立下的交換條件，還有在小巷裡的坦然。他躺倒在床上，盯著螢幕上那個未知的顯示號碼一會，抬手把它加入通訊錄裡，然後才按下回覆。   
  
——我很樂意，但我得穿燕尾服出席嗎？   
  
訊息送出之後，克拉克繼續盯著收件箱看。兩分鐘過去了，沒有任何回覆傳來。他打開自己的寄件夾，點開傳送出去的那條訊息一看再看，想著這樣的語氣是否太輕浮，他會不會惹怒了對方，或惹更糟的讓布魯斯對他生厭？   
  
一些毫無道理的揣測在克拉克腦海裡繞啊繞的，每一個都荒謬至極，但在這時每一個似乎都有那麼一些可能成真。   
  
直到五分鐘後，傳回來的簡訊才打消了那些胡思亂想的念頭。   
  
——你要穿網狀上衣來給我點福利我也樂見其成，記者先生。   
  
克拉克覺得自己都能想像布魯斯在寫這條簡訊時咬著下唇噙出惡作劇微笑的樣子。   
  
——這只是個例行的莊園聚會，隨便穿點什麼都行。   
  
億萬富翁的下一條訊息補充道。   
  
——總是有舞會，對吧。   
  
他回覆。而布魯斯的回應這回很快就到。   
  
——沒錯，所以為了不讓我無聊到燒房子，來陪陪我吧。   
  
因為舞會太過無聊而燒房子，聽起來還真像個紈褲子弟的作風。   
  
——那麼為了您的安全，我想我只好走一趟了，韋恩先生。   
  
他打好消息正準備送出，卻遲疑了。訊息裡的語氣似乎太過親暱，克拉克的手指移向刪除鍵，看著遊標往回一個個把那些字母吃得乾乾淨淨。   
  
——我會到。   
  
他改輸入了這個簡潔的回答送出。   
  
布魯斯很快回覆。   
  
——等不及要見你啦。X   
  
接著手機沒再有動靜。克拉克躺在床盯著螢幕裡最後那一個X字，想著那到底會是什麼意思，但無論他怎麼揣度解釋，總脫不出花花公子一時興起的調情——這是最理所當然的不是嗎？   
  
最終他閉上眼睛，把手機擱到一邊，從床上起來找衣服穿。   
  
那一天後來的時間克拉克都耗在工作上。   
  
他的信箱裡有好幾封新郵件。兩封來自公事，是高譚日報轉寄過來，關於明天市政府召開記者會的出席通知，還有來自盧瑟競選總部對雷克斯．盧瑟遭到槍擊一事所發的聲明稿。   
  
剩 下三封來自佩里的信件都是催促他交稿件與指派新工作的，克拉克看著那簡短幾行的催稿信，耳畔彷彿聽到主編在他耳邊中氣十足的怒吼，對自己緩慢的進度感到忐忑。最後一封來自露薏絲，她的來信一如既往言辭簡潔，但她信裡的夾帶檔也是最大的，總共有四個壓縮文件。克拉克一一點開下載，發現要跑一段時間，於是他抱著在被佩里追殺前至少掙扎一下的僥倖心理繼續撰寫他昨天早就該交的稿件。   
  
直到他輸入在行事曆裡的提醒事項跳出來告訴他時間已經將近五點，再兩個小時他就該前往韋恩莊園赴其主人親自邀請的約會，克拉克才匆匆忙忙把校對完的稿子寄到星球日報總編的信箱，順便檢查露薏絲寄給自己的檔案。   
  
文件已經下載完，解開壓縮之後四個資料夾一字排開在螢幕中央的顯眼位置。但克拉克沒有時間去檢查它，他闔上電腦，離開座位，為了該穿著什麼而苦惱，雖然布魯斯告訴他隨便穿什麼都好，但至少得是不會過於失禮的穿著。   
  
克拉克最後從他少得可憐的行李裡挑出一件還能過得去的黑色背心和同色西裝褲，搭配米色條紋襯衫，他覺得自己看起來還不錯，不過也知道無論自己穿什麼去那場合都免不了顯得寒酸。   
  
當他搭著計程車來到莊園門口，看到一群群衣著光鮮亮麗、如同參加時尚盛宴的男男女女，仍忍不住在心中抗議布魯斯給他開的這個小玩笑。   
  
克拉克帶著尷尬接近大門，就被門童攔下，「不好意思，先生，請問您有邀請函嗎？」   
  
「呃——」克拉克遲疑了，「我收到韋恩先生的電話邀請......」   
  
門童滿臉懷疑，這點克拉克倒是不怪他，他想著是該把簡訊給對方看，或者乾脆就在這裡打電話給布魯斯——喔他應該在抵達之前就先打電話的。   
  
不過在他有機會把任何打算付諸行動之前，從頭頂傳來的聲音就解決了他的難題。   
  
「喔——嘿！克拉克，你來了——快進來！」   
  
克拉克和那個門童同時繞出門廊抬頭，就看見上方二樓的陽台欄杆上掛著個人，布魯斯．韋恩正把整個上半身探出扶手外，只用腰部和一隻右手支撐平衡，他的左手還不要命地朝克拉克用力揮舞。   
  
「布魯斯？！」克拉克驚呼，「太危險了，你可能會摔下來！」   
  
但億萬富翁先生絲毫不以為意，「喔，放心，就算摔下來了也有人會接住的。」他朝克拉克眨眨眼。「快進來，我讓阿爾佛雷德帶你上來。」說完他就縮了回去，克拉克還能聽到他一邊走回房間裡一邊大叫著「阿爾佛雷德」的聲音。   
  
那門童不解地看著身旁穿著寒酸的大個子男人，不懂韋恩先生什麼時候也開始和這種鄉巴佬稱兄道弟，但無論如何，老闆最大。他朝克拉克比劃了個請近的手勢，便轉去招呼其他賓客。   
  
克 拉克步入大廳，開始覺得自己或許不該出現在這場合裡。裝潢華美的客廳裡衣香鬢影、杯觥交錯，高譚市上流社會的重要人物幾乎全部到場，而由於主人的交遊範圍，娛樂界中不少名星也列席其中。身著燕尾服的侍者穿梭賓客間，送上精美小點心與香檳美酒，繞過大廳旁的會客廳也被開放作為交談場所，而更後頭的宴客廳裡有樂團正奏著輕盈舞曲，身著禮服的男女兩兩一對在悠揚樂曲中舞動。   
  
這的確如布魯斯所說的，是個沒有正式晚宴的小小聚會，主人家只提供解饞的甜鹹點心和潤口飲料。不過排場加上賓客可一點也不遜色於大多正式宴會，由此便可知韋恩家族的名號在高譚市的舉足輕重地位，並未因這一代主人的放浪不羈而多少影響。   
  
克拉克在這樣的場合裡總是覺得不太自在。他拒絕了一個侍者送上來的香檳，小心不撞到任何人的移動到牆邊，盡量藏起自己。但——即便他想試著多不引人注意，穿著正式燕尾服的老管家依然找到了他。   
  
「肯特先生？」那位姿態優雅筆挺的老人朝他微微欠身，專注而矜持的動作襯得克拉克的慌張回禮無比笨拙。但老管家並未表現出任何評斷，他依然彬彬有禮地表示自己將為他帶路去見韋恩先生。   
  
克拉克跟在老人身後穿過大廳，踏上左手邊的扶梯前往二樓。但他們在樓梯的盡頭被攔下。   
  
「肯特先生？」穿著白色禮服的俊美男人望著克拉克發出訝異的聲音，似乎沒想到會在這裡見到他，「星球日報的克拉克．肯特，我沒記錯吧？」   
  
然而就算對方輕而易舉的叫出了自己的名字，克拉克卻對這個男人沒什麼印象。   
  
「呃......」他沉吟著，就在差一點要失禮的時候，領著他的老管家倒不經意間替他解了圍。   
  
「馬區市長，您不到下面的大廳裡嗎？我恰巧聽到葛瑞森夫人正向人問起您。」   
  
啊，對了。克拉克這才想起來，這位和布魯斯有著同樣英俊斯文相貌的年輕男人正是林肯．馬區市長。上次他們在韋恩集團的例行酒會上見過面，雖然只有一面之緣，但克拉克還是意外自己竟然沒認出他來。   
  
「我剛才正在和布魯斯聊天，他卻突然把我趕出來了。」馬區說，言談間彷彿刻意透露出與宴會主人的熟稔。「所以，大都會報紙的記者也來參加韋恩家的宴會了？真是意外，我還以為你專跑政治新聞。」他轉向克拉克。   
  
「我接到韋恩先生的私人邀請。」克拉克謹慎地回答。   
  
「喔。」馬區詫異地挑起一邊眉毛。「是嗎？」   
  
他那問話有些譏誚。克拉克發覺自己難以回應，索性不多說什麼，只扯開一個淺淺的微笑。   
  
「好吧，看起來布魯斯是為了你這個記者把我趕出來啦。」馬區聳聳肩，伸手在克拉克臂膀上拍了兩下，而他竟然沒有避開。「失禮，我得去找葛瑞森夫人了，否則她大概會在接下來的時間裡問遍宴會上的每一個人，直到有誰把我拎到她面前去。」說完他就繞開克拉克與老管家，逕自下樓。   
  
「我們走吧，肯特先生。」老管家喚醒了盯著那個走下樓去的白色背影陷入沉思的克拉克，「韋恩先生還在等您。」他提醒。   
  
對，布魯斯還在等他。   
  
克拉克想起來，於是繼續跟著老管家往前走，穿過一排滿是房間與大窗的走廊，走過無數落下的斑駁影子，穿過那些在或亮或暗間迷離的空氣，來到盡頭的會客室。   
  
桃花心木鑲金的門是半掩著的，疏離地隔絕了隱私與整個世界，卻又似乎在等待某個訪客。   
  
老管家推開門，讓到一邊。克拉克屏息著走進去。   
  
那間小而溫馨的會客室裡還燃著壁爐，爐火橙紅的光芒將溫暖填滿了整個室內。只穿著襯衫、西裝褲，和克拉克一樣打扮休閒的布魯斯坐在一張古董沙發的扶手上，閒適地晃著他蹺起的腳閱讀一本小書。   
  
「啊，你來了，克拉克。」布魯斯轉頭過來看他，頭顱歪成個可愛的角度，讓梳整的頭髮掉了一小綹在額前。「背心不錯。」他說：「不過你穿著它的時候應該把肩膀挺起來，克拉克，別那麼害羞。」   
  
「我可沒有。」克拉克略顯不甘的抗議。「況且你應該事先說的，布魯斯。」   
  
「說什麼？」   
  
「這個場合。」克拉克嘆氣，「我應該至少穿著整套西裝來的。」   
  
「喔。」布魯斯不以為然地撇著嘴，「我又沒說錯，它本來就是個家族聚會，韋恩家每個月都會舉辦一次讓親戚朋友連絡感情，不過——現在家裡就只有我一個人啦。」   
  
克拉克的表情垮下來，看著布魯斯轉回他的頭，把手上的書放到一邊。   
  
「但它還是個家族聚會。」布魯斯突然說。「過來，坐在這兒。」他指指自己對面的古董椅。   
  
克拉克依言走過去坐下。他的位置和布魯斯的座椅，若以那張他們倆伸長了手都搆不到的小几為原點，正好形成四十五度的夾角，那範圍正是壁爐熱度包圍的邊緣。   
  
他們就坐在邊緣線上，背對身後那片影子，分享同樣的溫暖。   
  
克拉克看著面前的富家公子，褪去華服名車的包裝，遠離喧囂人群，在起居室裡光著腳坐在沙發扶手上的布魯斯看起來也不過是個三十幾歲的年輕男人，他還有一點為所欲為的天真，卻也經歷年齡帶來的滄桑。   
  
高譚人抬手把落在額頭上的瀏海往後撥去，但那綹頭髮怎麼也不聽話，執意親吻那一小片光潔的額頭。   
  
「不准笑。」布魯斯朝他磨牙。克拉克這才發現自己竟然勾起了嘴角。   
  
「抱歉。」他咕噥，但笑意依然在唇邊。   
  
布魯斯瞪了他一會，突然飽含不滿的眼神轉成了期盼。「嘿。」他輕喚，「再讓我看一次。」   
  
克拉克會過意來，笑容轉為緊張。「你確定？」他環顧四周，發現房間的門不知道什麼時候關起來了，而巨大落地窗外除了樹影就是挨著樹稍的圓月輪廓。「在這兒？」他再次確認。   
  
「這裡只有我們。」布魯斯壓低了的聲音像細碎的耳語。「這是我們的祕密。」   
  
克拉克聳著肩，但生硬的動作透露出他在緊張。   
  
他開始漂浮，幅度不大，他從原本坐著的位置、坐著的姿勢慢慢地升起，等他開始做了之後他就不那麼緊張了。對克拉克而言飛行是種本能，從他在年少時期偷偷底用這能力在農場裡嬉鬧時他就能自由駕馭它，就像人自由奔跑一樣。他越升越高，直到他可以居高臨下地望著布魯斯才停止。   
  
「哇喔。」那個被火光映成金色的男人站了起來，讚嘆著走近克拉克。這時克拉克盤起來的腿正好在布魯斯的肩膀位置，他抬起手覆上克拉克一邊膝蓋。   
  
「你真的在飛。」他的眼睛因熱切而晶亮著，「你覺得你可以飛得多快？」   
  
「呃。」克拉克頓了頓，決定謙虛一些。「大概比噴射機還快些？」   
  
「所以你是克拉克．肯特牌航空啦？」布魯斯眨著眼說。   
  
「如果載客只有一個人也算的話。」克拉克天真地回嘴。   
  
布魯斯本被他逗得低笑著，可表情卻隨即惶恐起來。「克拉克？」   
  
「姆？」   
  
「別再飛了。」布魯斯說，聲音顫抖，原先按在他膝上的手突然轉抓住他的褲管。   
  
克拉克這才發現自己竟一不留意又往上飄了些，現在布魯斯得掂著腳才搆得到他。   
  
「抱歉。」他靜靜地落了地，表情帶著歉疚。布魯斯整個人看起來有些僵硬，克拉克猜自己或許嚇到對方了。「布魯斯？」他喊一聲。   
  
男人一開始沒回答，直到幾秒鐘後他搖搖頭。「我想給你看些東西。」他說，伸出手去抓住克拉克的手。   
  
克拉克嚇了一跳而沒來得及收回手，但布魯斯握得很緊，他既不敢掙動，只好任對方拉著往房間的另一端走。   
  
他之前沒留意書架旁有一扇門，通往另外一個狹窄一些，但顯然更私密的房間。   
  
灰泥與石磚構成這個格格不入的房間，地板上鋪著色彩鮮豔的波斯地毯，隔絕了大理石的冰冷。這房間只有一扇小窗，在大約半個人那麼高的地方，克拉克從沒拉實的窗簾空隙間窺見大得出奇的圓月一角，與錯落的樹梢影子糾纏著。窗旁有成排書架，擺放著的不只是藏書，還有各式充滿異國風情的小飾品，標示著主人曾走過的足跡，而所有傢俱上頭都纖塵不染。   
  
再過去圓弧狀的牆邊擺著張搖椅，椅上披著毛毯，正緩慢地前後搖動，似乎主人才剛離開那兒，待會他會回來繼續把攤在地上的相冊和照片整理完。   
  
這像是主人家的私人休憩空間，意識到這一點的克拉克突然侷促起來，縛手縛腳的感覺自己闖進了不該闖的地方。   
  
布魯斯倒是沒注意他的緊張，一直把人牽到了房間中央才放開手。他在這兒比在外頭或在任何地方都要自在得多，步伐輕快得如同回到遊戲間的孩子，走向那一地散落的相冊和照片。   
  
「這是我父親。」布魯斯說，彎腰撿起一張照片秀給克拉克看。上頭一個高瘦的男人正對著鏡頭微笑，他看起來活力充沛，雙頰紅潤而雙眼炯炯有神，手裡攬著一個笑起來和他有幾分相像的男孩兒。   
  
克拉克注意到那男孩的眉眼與布魯斯神似。   
  
「那是你小時候嗎？」克拉克小心翼翼問。慢慢地走過去。   
  
布魯斯只是微笑卻沒回答。他斂下眼眸盯著和父親的合照一會，驀地盤腿坐了下來。   
  
他在那一堆照片中挑挑揀揀，發出歡呼聲拿起一張。   
  
「這是我的六歲生日。」他說著高舉那張照片。但不再秀給克拉克看。「那天我拿到了我的全套灰幽靈服裝，我把它收在我的祕密藏寶箱裡。」   
  
布魯斯自顧自地說，沒理會這房間裡還有另一個人存在，他好似對自己說著話，那縮著的背影一下子變得好小好小，就像個八歲男孩。   
  
克拉克遲疑地走上前，「布魯斯？」他喚。   
  
「喔。」那男孩子一下子又變回了那個三十多歲彎著腰看著照片的男人。布魯斯詫異地轉頭，好像他這才意識到克拉克也在此處一樣盯著他。   
  
他深藍色的眼睛裡彷彿有薄霧。如此迷離，又有光存在。   
  
克拉克輕輕開口，聲音如耳語。「你想告訴我什麼故事？」   
  
布魯斯凝視了他好一會，在沉默又疏離的表情上突然綻開一個微笑。   
  
「來。」他說：「坐這。」他拍拍身邊的空位。   
  
克拉克依言坐下，把他的長腿盡量盤縮起來，不想過度佔據布魯斯的空間。   
  
地上的照片亂成一團，布魯斯伸手在裡頭撥弄著又把它們弄得更亂。克拉克經常看見小布魯斯與他父親的合照，還有一些照片裡有三個人，那個優雅的婦人顯然是布魯斯的母親，她的笑容有一部份還在她兒子的微笑裡。   
  
意外的克拉克還在一些照片裡看見那位老管家，彼時他的頭髮還是烏黑色，額上的皺紋也沒那麼多，不過那副優雅的作風顯然從那時起就沒有變化。   
  
而照片中的男孩都停留在同一個年紀，那個稚嫩又無憂無慮的年紀。   
  
「這是我母親，克拉克。」布魯斯的聲音把他的注意力拉到了那張照片上。   
  
布魯斯遞到面前的是一個坐在搖椅上的女人照片，是布魯斯的母親。她穿著一條寬鬆的粉色長裙，腹部微微隆起。   
  
在她手邊有個男孩撲在她腿上，開心大笑著回頭看著掌鏡者，懷孕的女人溫柔地將手擱在男孩肩上，她眼底閃動著的愛意透過照片攫住了克拉克。   
  
「......這是？」   
  
「我母親瑪莎。」布魯斯說。他的姆指擦過照片上婦人的笑容，眷戀地望著她放在兒子肩上的手。   
  
「她懷孕了？」   
  
「是的。」布魯斯點頭。「我曾以為我會有個弟弟。」   
  
「然後呢？」   
  
「流產。」   
  
「怎麼發生的？」   
  
「車禍。」布魯斯說。他的側臉看起來平靜，卻有亙久的憤怒在底下隱隱流動。「它奪走了我的一個家人，不久後，它又奪走了剩下的。」   
  
「布魯斯......」克拉克想說些什麼，但他覺得說什麼在如今都是逾矩。那些哀痛、那些失落和那些憤怒都太久遠，當時間過去，那些沉澱在生者心裡的灰燼只會薄得再也 不見蹤影，除了唯一一個非得張開雙臂擁抱它的人，它們會結成痂，一層又一層，網一樣將所有鮮活的疼痛與傷包裹在一個私密的角落。   
  
而沒有人──除了布魯斯本人──能撕開它或治療它。即使克拉克，他在這裡實在沒有立足之地。   
  
布魯斯站起來，他如負重擔的挑夫般拖著腳步走到窗前，抬手挑開一邊窗簾。   
  
月光灑進來。銀光親吻他的側影，留下深濃的影子在角落裡。   
  
「從來沒有人去拯救這一切。」站在那兒的男人說：「過去沒有，現在也沒有。從來沒有人得到拯救。」   
  
但克拉克在陰影裡裡看見一個輪廓，它像個怪物，卻又像個吶喊的靈魂。它在黑暗裡凝視著這房間裡唯一的外來客，這世界獨一無二的外來客。   
  
它沒有眼睛，但克拉克知道它在凝視，而且說話。   
  
「但有人發誓會拯救這一切。」克拉克突然說。   
  
在銀光裡的倖存者轉過頭來。「誰？」他問。「你？」   
  
布魯斯笑起來，那麼譏刺又輕佻。   
  
但克拉克表情嚴肅，「我會的，只要我做得到，我發誓。」   
  
「你發誓？」花花公子笑得更開心了。「喔，克拉克。」他嘆息著，一再呼喚這個天真的堪薩斯男孩，聲音裡充滿對愚人的無能為力。   
  
「誰都可以發誓，克拉克。但有多少最後成真了？」他搖搖頭，「別蠢了，這又不是童話故事。」   
  
克拉克只是看著布魯斯，他甚至不知道自己的表情如何，也許悲傷過頭了，也許凝重過頭了，他不知道，他只覺得這一切都很沉重，即使對單手能舉起一片大陸的鋼鐵之子亦同。   
  
超人面前的億萬富翁在沉默裡接受了他的凝視，一個溫柔的笑容在布魯斯臉上漾了開。「但我喜歡你認真的樣子，克拉克。」   
  
他走過來，稍微抬頭在克拉克唇上貼了貼。   
  
那唇很柔軟，卻冰冷。就像凱爾在夢裡腳尖輕點的湖水。   
  
他在布魯斯退開前追上去，嘴唇覆過去摩挲對方冰涼的唇，他的手握住了布魯斯的臂膀，那麼緊，又那麼慎重其事的克制著。   
  
布魯斯沒退開，他像接受了凱爾的凝視那樣默默地也接受了他的吻。   
  
然而不到幾秒，敲門聲響起來。   
  
「布魯斯？」那扇小門拖著又啞又長的咿呀聲打開來，外頭傳來一個愉悅的呼喊。   
  
他們迅速分開了。   
  
「林肯。」布魯斯望向來人。大會客室裡的火光將門口那人的影子往這兒驅逐，林肯背著光，陰影落在他臉上，那笑容便不再那麼燦爛。   
  
「你不下來嗎？」林肯問，他提醒道：「說好的時間快到了。」   
  
「啊。」布魯斯似乎這才恍然憶起什麼。「我馬上來。」他說，往後退離克拉克，轉身朝門口走去。   
  
他沒叫上他邀請來的客人，就這麼穿過那扇門，從幽暗走進那室溫暖裡。   
  
彷彿克拉克自始至終不存在，不在這兒，也不在那裡。   
  
最後，門關上了。


	5. Chapter 5

_一開始，凱爾‧艾爾只覺得窒息。_  
 _  
_ _這很──怪異，也讓他無法言喻地掙扎起來，氪星人不需要呼吸，理論上來講他不會窒息也不該體會得到這種──這種被掐著脖子剝奪意識與生命的恐慌，但當他大張著口嗆入第一口水，克拉克不合時宜地體認到這番凡人的脆弱。_  
 _  
_ _而他也知道了他在水下。_  
 _  
_ _即使氪星人不需要呼吸，但小記者克拉克還是可以會游泳。他用力划動雙手，想試著往水面上游去，雖然他不知道新鮮空氣到底在那個方向，但他想不會距離自己太遠，水面下依然有光，它們像迷離的紗幕飄浮在凱爾身邊。_  
 _  
_ _他突然發現自己睜著眼，他可以看得到光和影子，而──是的，在他下方有影子。_  
 _  
_ _一開始凱爾以為那是自己的影子，就算是外來客，一個物體擋在光線行進的路線上就會形成影子，千古定理、無從改變。但他發現不是。_  
 _  
_ _凱爾的影子不過是那闇影裡微不足道的一小部份，那個更大更詭異，在水下悄無聲息地潛伏。_  
 _  
_ _那是個惡魔，長著角還有銳利的影子尖端，在水裡張牙舞爪擺盪。_  
 _  
_ _他知道有些異形生物在深海底，孤獨蟄伏著，視所有闖入牠巢穴裡的生物為食物牠沒有敵友之分，因牠既非敵更不可能是友，牠是個獵食者。_  
 _  
_ _但──不！_  
 _  
_ _那是個人！_  
 _  
_ _凱爾驚覺。他可以看得到人類的肌膚在那一片張狂的黑暗裡，在異形面具下是冰冷蒼白的下巴和寡薄的嘴唇，還有那雙狼一樣深藍色的眼睛。_  
 _  
_ _他無法說話，水壓迫著他，克拉克依然感覺窒息，水壓如巨石砸在他的胸膛上壓迫他的肺部，他的胸口尖利地疼著。_  
 _  
_ _他試圖拽住那片影子，但克拉克揮出的手卻弄混了水，也扯散了倒影。_  
 _  
_ _黑影在水裡破碎成一片片，隨著漣漪盪樣在深不見底的黑暗裡，化為它的一部份。_  
 _  
_ _克拉克大口吸氣，但除了冰得灼燙的湖水，什麼也沒流進他肺裡。_  
 _  
_ _他用力拍著水，手腳並用像隻青蛙在滾油裡掙扎。終於，他浮上水面，他使盡全身的力氣仰起頭掙離開那些魔鬼網似的湖水，在吸進第一口空氣時他幾乎要忍不住讚頌它──世上再沒有比它更美妙、更不可思議的東西，即便要他失去右眼只為奪得這一口新鮮氣流克拉克也甘心──_  
 _  
_ _「你總是弄得一團糟。」突然，有個聲音從背後傳來。_  
 _  
_ _克拉克猛轉頭，遍尋不到聲音來處，他便往上看。_  
 _  
_ _那兒，以一片銀白為背景的貓頭鷹正托著腮悠哉地看著他。貓頭鷹的眼睛掃過克拉克的狼狽，他搖頭，口氣滿是對愚人的感慨。_  
 _  
_ _「看看你，把事情弄得一團亂。」_  
 _  
_ _克拉克沒辦法說什麼，他還在喘氣，人類那部份的生存本能驅使他大口呼吸，即便他的身體並不需要。_  
 _  
_ _「你到底在這裡幹麼？找你的天鵝公主？」_  
 _  
_ _克拉克終於緩過來，他說：「那麼你又在這裡幹什麼？」_  
 _  
_ _貓頭鷹笑起來，他擱在頰邊的爪子輕輕擦過那笑容的邊緣。「也許──是在找我的天鵝公主？」_  
 _  
_ _「我來找那隻蝙蝠。」凱爾說：「我看到他了，剛剛，就在湖裡。」貓頭鷹撇下嘴角，「這裡沒有蝙蝠。」他發出嘶啞的聲音，「就算有，你剛剛也失去他了。」_  
 _  
_ _但凱爾固執地搖頭。「不，他在這裡。」_  
 _  
_ _這外來客緊盯著貓頭鷹被銀色佔滿的雙眼，他看到那兩個圓形的深處有光，如狼一樣深邃。_  
 _  
_ _「我知道他在這裡。」克拉克說。_  
 _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_  
  
  
  
  
克拉克是被手機鈴聲吵醒的。  
  
他矇矇矓矓間聽見鈴響聲，還因不是自己設的鬧鈴聲音一時難以反應，直到他翻了個身意識到聲音來源為何，才摸索著接起來。在他帶著鼻音向對方說「喂，這是克拉克‧肯特」的時候他的臉甚至還埋在枕頭裡。   
  
「我的天，克拉克，你不會還在睡吧，現在都幾點了？」當話筒裡傳來露薏絲‧蓮恩的聲音時克拉克幾乎是從床上跳起來的。   
  
他匆忙下床的時候還迅速檢查了下床架是否完整，沒因他氪星體質那出奇不意的一蹦給蹦彎了一根支架之類。   
  
「我很抱歉──露薏絲──我現在起來了，我──喔！」   
  
「你沒事吧？那裡有東西碎了嗎？」   
  
「呃......還好，沒事啦。」克拉克倒抽口氣，匆匆把手機夾在頸間，抓起那張剛才被絆了他一下，而金屬支架不幸地被無間不摧的外星小腿給撞彎的玻璃茶几——它上頭的玻璃現在碎成一片片，狼狽凌亂的四處散落。   
  
「你確定？」電話那端傳來不信任的聲音。「我聽起來可不像沒事。」   
  
克拉克正試著把那根彎了的桌腿給掰回原位，但那脆弱的支架不顧他的祈禱仍在鋼鐵之掌下活不過一秒，乾脆地斷開落在地上，敲出了一聲不怎麼大但肯定響亮得露薏絲能清楚聽到的聲音。   
  
「克拉克？」這回她換上了那付嚴厲的拷問聲調。   
  
「真的沒事啦。」克拉克喪氣地把已經稱不上桌子還是茶几的殘骸放下，「就是打破了點東西。」他說。從一地碎玻璃裡走出來，赤裸的腳就踏在那些尖銳但漂亮的小東西上，走到床沿坐下。   
  
「好吧——我希望你沒受傷。」   
  
「喔，這點妳不用擔心，我好得很。」克拉克說，難得地這好好先生竟用上了譏諷的口吻，就算是對他自己，「我才不會在這兒受傷。」   
  
露薏絲沒對此事多發表評論，她打電話來可是談正事的，「好吧——我查了你告訴我的那起事故——但我還是想說這事你可以自己在高譚查......」她抱怨一聲，繼續說下去，「那起事故發生在高譚市林肯街和馬區街交口，那不是個多大的十字路口，他們的車子也沒有違規超速什麼的——但事情就是這麼發生了——我請熟悉的傢伙幫忙從高譚警局檔案庫裡調出了當年的資料，就算以一起沒什麼糾紛的車禍事故來說，這薄薄三頁紙的調查報告也太簡略了，連配個漢堡的時間都沒有，我已經把掃描影本寄到你的信箱——嘿，大塊頭，這回你欠我一次。」   
  
「當然。」克拉克說：「我欠妳的太多了，露薏絲。」   
  
「拿點實質的回饋來吧，男孩。」她輕快地笑著，也點亮了克拉克嘴角邊的笑容。   
  
他們再交談幾句之後，克拉克掛了電話，從床上拉長了身體把昨晚他擱在床頭跪上的筆記型電腦抄到膝上，點開Outlook，信箱裡果然躺著露薏絲寄來的資料，那女孩縱使咄咄逼人，在這方面卻細心得令人感動。   
  
克拉克下載了壓縮文件後打開，一張張圖片靜靜看起來。他不餓，縱使螢幕上時間顯示現在已經鄰近中午，代表克拉克這一睡就睡去了大半個白天，而他甚至不記得自己是什麼時候回到旅館房間，又是什麼時候爬上床睡著的。   
  
但他不餓，他看完了文件，又滿房間到處找那本他在這城市裡的書店買的《格林童話選》，他遍尋不著時本以為該放棄，但最後他還是在行李箱裡找到它。   
  
克拉克將那本書和一個蘋果一起帶上床，他想在他出門去赴那個在市政府召開的新聞記者會之前，自己還有點時間看完那個故事。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「——而我們相信，在聯邦調查局的全力偵查中，事件終究會水落石出，但在這之前，我們不能忘記的是雷克斯．盧瑟其為人與他的精神，在此時、此刻，身為這個國家最有力的總統候選人，他的遇刺對這個國家的民主與自由無疑是一記重擊，但切記，我們需在這個時刻展現——......」   
  
林肯在講台上滔滔不絕，慷慨激昂講述著自由與信念，還有堅強的美國人民等等、等等，克拉克不知道他這番官樣說詞到最後到底會有多少被媒體正確引用，而不加油添醋好好解析一番。他的手大多時間是停著的，只偶爾回過神來在筆記本上記下幾句演講詞，對比周遭一片低頭抄寫聲，他可算夠不認真的。   
  
但還有比他更不給面子的人在那兒呢。   
  
布魯斯．韋恩就坐在演講台右方最前排的特等席，只要別忽視韋恩集團在這次雷克斯．盧瑟的競選中砸了多少錢下去，就不難理解布魯斯會出現在這裡的原因，即便絕大多數的人都知道要是把那看起來一臉惺忪、掛著黑眼圈招搖夜生活的富豪公子哥換成他公司的CEO或隨便哪個部門經理來都有用一些。那漂亮的寶貝還是坐在那兒蹺著腿、打著哈欠邊擺弄他的手機，而克拉克敢肯定把這兒塞得人滿為患的記者們有半數以上都是為了親愛的快樂王子而來。   
  
他們如豺狼猛獸，等著用他們尖銳的筆鋒與機關槍似的嘴皮將年輕的韋恩與這兒所發生的一切拆吃入腹，而此刻他們正在觀望打量，選定自己所認定最美味的那部份好搶先他人一步下口。   
  
克拉克不知道布魯斯是否留意到了自己身陷危機，他自顧自地擺弄手機，連台上演講者換了人都不知道。直到走下台的馬區市長在布魯斯面前停下，他才把注意力從他的手機上拔開，抬頭露出一個遲鈍的後知後覺表情。   
  
從這個方向他只能看見布魯斯一點側臉，在他歪著頭與馬區交談後他就看不見了，不過看不見歸看不見，一部份細碎的低語依然傳進氪星人靈敏得過分的耳裡。   
  
他的手動得快了些，不過抄下的句子依然片斷破碎，且語焉不詳地混雜了亂七八糟的塗鴉符號。   
  
好不容易挨到記者會結束，克拉克很高興發現自己並不是唯一感到不耐煩的傢伙。他都記著，布魯斯至少在二十分鐘以內打了四個哈欠，他從手機上抬起來的目光一次比一次渙散。幸虧沒人需要他演講，克拉克不由猜測布魯斯是否也在心裡同樣這麼慶幸著，總之，當最後一名演講者結束了提問時間，而外頭媒體磨拳擦掌等著最後高潮的狩獵到來時，布魯斯露出他剛從惡夢中脫身而鬆了一口氣的表情。   
  
遠遠地，他對上了克拉克的視線。   
  
韋恩少爺給了他一個輕佻的笑容，轉身往後頭走去，顯然打算避開擁擠的人潮與虎視眈眈的記者。克拉克看著那背對眾人的背影在推擠間漸漸遠離這兒的一團混亂，他隨後跟上，邊向被他推擠而投來憤怒目光的人至以歉意微笑，邊顧慮著追蹤花花公子靈巧的背影。   
  
直到他終於在通往側門出口的走廊上攔下布魯斯．韋恩，他的心跳依然沒有平復。   
  
布魯斯盯著他握著他手腕的手掌看，又瞧瞧克拉克的臉。他的笑容裡興味與冒犯交雜參半，克拉克一時窘迫。   
  
「外頭還有記者。」他最後只能這麼說。   
  
布魯斯甩開他的手——克拉克很自然地讓他甩開了——嘲笑地看他，「你就要說這個？」   
  
「呃——」大個子記者尷尬地笑，但眼鏡下的眼睛裡流露出一絲俏皮，「還想問你想不想搭個便車？」   
  
「看來我有幸成為第一個肯特航空的客人啦。」布魯斯說，帶著股王公貴族式無人可及的優雅，把手放到克拉克伸過來的手心上。「而你還欠我一個祕密，會飛的男孩。」靠在他身邊時，布魯斯挨在克拉克耳邊說。   
  
這個會飛的氪星人發出一聲輕的隨即在空氣裡消散的嘆息，他說：「我恐怕我沒有更多的祕密了，韋恩先生——不過我想我可以為你說個故事。」   
  
布魯斯聳肩。沒答應，卻也沒反對。   
  
於是他們取道二樓，克拉克先確認了周圍沒有監控攝影機，才抱著布魯斯從走廊底的隱蔽窗戶飛出去。避開建築物另一邊喧囂洶湧的人群，他們飛在午後陽光斜映在大樓上造成的陰影裡。   
  
「我還是覺得你在撒謊。」在他懷裡的難伺候先生說。克拉克很難想像有人縮在另一人懷裡還能夠神態自若地擺出雙手環胸的埋怨模樣，但布魯斯輕易做到了這一點。   
  
「我從不撒謊。」克拉克說，一本正經為自己的聲譽辯護。   
  
布魯斯瞇著眼睛瞪著一臉認真的空中先生，發出不以為然的嗤哼，「你肯定有祕密——比如吧，你會飛，但怎麼會的？」   
  
「這說起來很複雜，不過簡單點的話就是太陽讓我飛的。」   
  
「太陽？你說你做做日光浴就能飛了？」布魯斯對這回答嗤之以鼻。   
  
「大概就是那樣吧。」克拉克心虛的說。   
  
「肯定不只，你肯定還有其他祕密。」   
  
「但那都沒什麼好說的。」克拉克柔聲道。   
  
任性先生再哼一聲，暫時放棄逼問，卻在半空中不安分地扭動起來，「為什麼我得被這樣抱——」   
  
克拉克慌張收緊手臂，把不安分的男人固定在自己雙臂間，但他記得今天早上金屬桌腳的慘劇，小心翼翼克制自己的力量，「拜託別動，布魯斯——你會掉下去——」他喊，「如果你會飛的話我也不介意當被抱的那一個，我說真的。」   
  
這會任性先生終於不再試圖搞些高危險動作來考驗人體航空的安全極限，不過他依然抱怨，「就算是這樣，你就沒有更好一點的抱法嗎？公主抱——我可不是什麼公主......」   
  
「你當然不是。」克拉克說。他這些不慍不火的回應令布魯斯彆扭的脾氣無處可發，他悻悻然閉上嘴，堅決在接下來的時間裡一個字也不說。   
  
克拉克帶著溫柔的縱容默許了他鬧脾氣，並感覺一切如此熟悉，尤其當他降落在高譚大樓外側那尊古老的石像鬼雕像上，看見遠方夕陽於城市另一端沉落時，那熟悉感令他想嘆息。   
  
而他才發現自己正在這麼做。   
  
從他懷裡掙脫開來的布魯斯給了他神色複雜的一瞥，轉頭凝視腳下倉促忙碌的微縮城市。   
  
「我來過這裡。」他突然說，雖然腳步躊躇，依然可稱堅定的慢慢一步步走上狹窄的怪物背脊，他攀爬上去，握住石像鬼尖銳凸起的角，從它頭頂看出去。城市一望無際，縱使它只是世界的某個小角落，但對據守在這兒的雕像而言，幾百年來這是它唯一看到的景色，也是永遠與最後的景色。   
  
「你來過？」克拉克問。   
  
布魯斯沒有動，良久他才注意到高譚人點了點頭。「但沒有這麼高。」布魯斯又說。   
  
「以前父親來過，為高譚大樓的整修工程舉行開工儀式。」他把手放在石像鬼頭頂摩挲著，在粗糙生苔的石體上有那麼一塊部份光滑如新，布魯斯注意到，把手掌放在上頭，發現正好是那塊範圍。「他為此捐了一大筆錢——這棟大樓是高譚市的象徵，也是這個城市的記憶——他那時候告訴我——全體高譚市民都有義務來守護它。我們在動工之前參觀了整棟大樓，下面，那兒有個觀景大廳。」他指給克拉克看，把半個身體都伸了出去。   
  
氪星人過來扶住他。「拜託請小心，布魯斯，要是你從這裡摔下去我可真不知道該怎麼解釋。」   
  
布魯斯朝他笑，這回倒是沒再爭辯，他收回身體站直了，卻轉回去靠在石像鬼背上遠眺。   
  
他甚至比自己這能在空中翱翔的人更習於高處。克拉克看著他自在伸展的身體弧度不禁這麼想。   
  
「但我沒從它的角度看過這個城市。」布魯斯柔聲說：「這很迷人。她很迷人。」   
  
有那麼一瞬，克拉克覺得有句話就要到嘴邊了，但它終究沒有成形。他順著布魯斯看的方向注視著這城市，灰沉的天空連同它那悶聲的咆哮一路延伸進來，遠方夕陽西落，但它火紅不祥的光芒卻被雲層阻擋，它像巫婆的灰色斗篷橫亙在高譚與紅得像火焰一樣的霞彩之間，將老電影一樣灰白的沉滯留給城市，而轟隆雷聲如同它執拗頑固的怒吼。   
  
「我想告訴你一個故事。」克拉克突然說。   
  
布魯斯轉回身體面對他，腰臀仍然靠在石像鬼上，依靠它維持平衡。高譚人把雙手給收進褲子口袋裡，擺出漫不經心的模樣歪著頭。「我正在聽。」   
  
「你聽過——」克拉克停下來，思考著該如何開頭。布魯斯的凝視讓他覺得有些緊張，克拉克向   
  
來不擅言辭——他作為凱爾的時候講話會自在一些，不過這非得克拉克來說才行——   
  
「你聽過一個關於在塔中長大的女孩的故事嗎？」   
  
布魯斯如他所說的等待著。   
  
「有個女孩，她還是嬰兒的時候被她的父母送給了巫婆，她的父母犯下的罪行就像偷了條麵包那麼輕，最後卻賠上了女兒。」克拉克繼續說：「後來她被巫婆養大，就在一座塔裡，她只知道一個生存的方式，也只知道一個可以生存的地方......直到有個王子造訪那座塔，姑娘才知道塔外還有一個世界，而世界裡不只有巫婆一個人——」   
  
他說到這裡，突然被布魯斯打斷。   
  
「沒搞錯吧，克拉克？你跟我講萵苣姑娘的故事？」他提高的聲音聽起來有些尖銳，在悶聲沉雷中聽起來像閃電的尖嘯。   
  
但克拉克不為所動。「這是個美麗的故事。」   
  
「喔，那當然。」布魯斯撇嘴，「姑娘說溜了嘴，她與王子的暗通款曲被發現了，不潔的女孩被放逐，而耽於美色的王子失去了眼睛。這就是全部了，是挺有教育意義的啦。」他攤了攤手而後笑，裡頭有多少譏諷多少自嘲只有那花花公子自己知道。   
  
克拉克無奈地喊。「布魯斯。」   
  
「怎麼？這是事實啊。」他像被老師在頭上敲了一個爆栗而憤慨的孩子般提出抗議。   
  
克拉克嘆息，停止與布魯斯爭辯故事裡的暗示性。「但這個故事有個好結局，他們最後團圓了。」   
  
「誰知道這是個好結局？團圓了之後呢？在荒原裡流浪的王子回到故鄉之後還能是王子嗎？」當然，任性先生並不打算放過他，他的聲音越說越低，又帶著戲劇式的花腔，「誰又知道可愛的姑娘在荒原裡怎麼生下那對雙胞胎的？故事最後誰也沒提到巫婆，也許她和姑娘根本就是同一個人，一個在人前的美麗少女，轉過身來就露出她醜怪的樣貌。」   
  
克拉克靜靜看著他搭配上手勢的表演，要是把那裝腔拿調的口吻卸下了之後，他眼底的空洞比玻璃球還要空乏，映出的彩光也不過只是反應周遭的色調而沒有屬於自己的色彩，不過虛幻。   
  
「童話故事，說到底就是沒完成的故事。」布魯斯停下了他的表演，玻璃似的眼睛映出周遭天空的慘澹。「而在現實裡，克拉克，故事不會只停在最美好的那個段落。」   
  
「你可以照你的意願解釋它，布魯斯，說真的這不過就是個童話故事、鄉野軼聞。」克拉克說：「它是好是壞隨你所願，但你不能否認它說了一件事，而那件事是真的。」   
  
「什麼事？」   
  
「——它告訴所有人，只要伸出手來，就會有救贖。」   
  
這回布魯斯笑得更張狂。「噢，克拉克。」他大笑，「你說真的？拜託，你連你的祕密都不願讓我知道。」   
  
「我說真的，布魯斯。」克拉克忽略他的嘲諷，眼神如粹了火的鋼鐵般堅韌。「我發誓。」   
  
「那麼試試看。」   
  
布魯斯挑高了眉。他突地向克拉克伸出手，身體往後一倒，就向著底下萬丈城市墜落。   
  
他甚至來不及喊一聲，就看見那人張著雙臂往下墜去，黯淡雲霧纏捲著那副與城市比起來微不足道的弱小身軀，籠罩高譚的陰影歡欣地張開雙臂迎接又一個失足的生命。   
  
就那短短一瞬，凱爾看見影子在布魯斯身上，黑翼、尖爪、異形尖角。   
  
下一秒氪星人俯衝而下，他在布魯斯來得及再往地面接近一吋之前就抓住他。凱爾的雙臂在這無所依憑的高空中是唯一的欄杆、唯一強韌堅固之物，他把那不要命的富豪先生拽進懷裡，毫不掩飾他擂鼓般劇烈瘋狂的心跳。   
  
布魯斯手腳並用纏上他，克拉克透過緊貼的胸膛感覺到對方凡人身軀裡同樣鼓譟的心跳聲，他全身的肌肉都因極度恐懼與戰慄本能緊縮，激升的腎上腺素讓他體溫升高，克拉克覺得纏上自己的是一團瘋狂的火焰。   
  
而那富豪先生還在大笑著，好像這不過是一次刺激的自由落體遊戲。   
  
「你接住我了！」他喊，伴隨著狂野的尖叫，「你接住我了——克拉克。」   
  
克拉克沒有說話，他怕自己一開口就會洩漏某些他並不希望為人所知的情緒。那氪星來客用自己所能承受的最大力道狠狠咬牙。但在他沉默的擁抱裡，那喜歡試探人的公子哥兒還在他手臂間扭動，他的雙腳環住克拉克的大腿與臀部，從鋼鐵手臂間抽出自己的臂膀，搭上克拉克的頸子，整個人都掛在他身上。   
  
這不可避免的讓他們的身體貼得更近，而某些部位的摩擦與升溫更加無法隱藏。   
  
「噢，克拉克。」布魯斯嘆息，聲音裡飽含與多情感。克拉克甚至不敢去猜測也不敢對上對方的眼睛。   
  
可對方已經開始吻他。布魯斯的唇先是貼上他的唇角，這個角度卻怎麼也吻不到他的唇，克拉克更沒有低頭接受的意思。花花公子憤怒地咬上他的下巴，舌尖在溫潤的肌膚上挑逗轉圈，克拉克感覺有條蛇爬在自己臉上，冰冷而放蕩。   
  
他呻吟一聲，因為布魯斯很快轉移陣地到他的脖子上，他伸出舌頭舔著克拉克的下顎，咬住那裡薄又嫩的肌膚，還發出美味的嘖嘖聲。   
  
克拉克覺得自己難以忍受這個，尤其當布魯斯開始扯他的領帶時說的那些話。   
  
「帶我回家，克拉克。」他說，絲絨般的聲音因情慾而嘶啞，「帶我到床上去。」   
  
克拉克甚至不知道自己是怎麼飛越整個高譚市——尤其當身上還掛著一個不遺餘力點著火、性感火熱的男人時——當他撞進市郊韋恩莊園的大宅邸裡屬於主人臥房的窗戶時，他只來得及護住他懷裡的人，而不可避免的撞碎了那扇昂貴的大落地窗，弄出足以動搖宅邸的動靜，他懷裡的主人還笑得沒心沒肺，像個在危險中尋找樂趣的小瘋子。   
  
他們落在床上時因為纏到床幔所以是踉蹌地滾進去的，布魯斯試圖把那看似斯文實則身材異常結實的記者壓在下頭，但他扯著他襯衫的時候笑得太過誇張，反而被克拉克勾住腰給按在床上。   
  
記者先生的領帶早就在飛行途中不翼而飛，克拉克也不知道它到底是掉在哪裡了，至於他的西裝外套他倒是可以肯定落在了莊園前的噴水池上，他在空中捍衛它不遺餘力，因此布魯斯直到快飛到莊園才終於把它給繳了械，所以現在記者先生——或者可以說健美先生，他的襯衫釦子已經不見了一半，還有另一半也搖搖欲墜，他身下的甜心寶貝還在撕扯他的襯衫。   
  
「別擔心，不過是一件襯衫，我會賠你的。」在克拉克心痛地看著自己被扯落在旁的襯衫時布魯斯說，抬手勾住男人的頭把他拉入熱情的吻裡，而雙手不停地在克拉克只包著棉質內衣的胸膛上來回搓揉，也想把那件剝個乾淨。   
  
「我就說你有副好身材，克拉克。」在舔吻間布魯斯說，一手扯著他的內衣，另一手就往皮帶移去。   
  
克拉克在他抽開自己的皮帶接著打算解褲扣時抓住了他的手。「嘿。」他輕喊，那個靦腆的男孩又出現在他臉上，「別......」   
  
「別跟我說不，克拉克。」   
  
「不......」克拉克剛開口就看見布魯斯沉下來難看至極的臉色，他帶著歉疚俯下身，給了對方一個又軟又輕的吻。「我只是想要你慢一些......」他說，而後感覺到貼著自己的嘴唇揚起了舒緩的弧度。   
  
布魯斯的手從他的腰際往上，這回他慢了不少，那些修長細緻的手指也有了些空檔在克拉克身上作怪，它們在拉掉克拉克的內衣時用挑逗的摩挲、輕柔的刮觸，還有不經意滑過克拉克乳尖的惡劣點燃這具身軀裡的性慾。   
  
他們連同內褲一起踢掉褲子，但布魯斯只來得及把西裝給丟到床下，那位健美的男神先生就著急地把他給壓回床上。   
  
「我以為你說要慢一點。」布魯斯邊吻著克拉克靠過來的唇說。   
  
「我是這麼希望——」克拉克趁著接吻的間隙答。   
  
他們的嘴唇一貼在一起就如膠似漆地不願分開，於是索性不再說話。他們緊貼著彼此，克拉克伸手握住布魯斯已經滾燙挺立的陰莖，施加力道搓揉著，擠壓柱身、揉捏龜頭，布魯斯喉嚨裡發出一連串貓科動物興奮舒服時會發出的聲音，可愛得令克拉克忍不住微笑，而他抓住克拉克肩膀的手也像小貓一樣在他的肌肉上抓撓著。   
  
當克拉克溫柔的撫弄再也滿足不了他高漲火熱的漩渦時布魯斯發出了一聲絕望的低泣，「拜託，   
  
克拉克——再來、再用力一點。」他哀求著挺動臀部，把自己的陰莖更往克拉克手裡送，他的手已經從克拉克肩膀上移到他頭上，手指纏繞在克拉克頭髮裡，而當然，克拉克也樂於給他更多。   
  
他讓自己輕啜著他不斷低泣呻吟的嘴唇，布魯斯的呼吸火熱得像純麥芽威士忌那樣在他的口腔與鼻翼間散播迷醉。他的手加重力道，用在人類來說可稱之為粗暴的動作對待那根漂亮的陰莖，它在他手裡的跳動是那麼鮮明急促，在克拉克擼動著取悅布魯斯的時候那男人也在克拉克手裡抽送著他自己。   
  
光認知到這一點克拉克就硬得發疼。   
  
高潮來臨的時候布魯斯全身都緊繃著，他的腰部顫抖，大腿肌肉抽搐起來，像個瀕死之人一樣從克拉克的吻裡掙脫，把他的頭向後倒去，然後在嘶聲咆哮裡達到高潮。   
  
布魯斯射了克拉克滿手之後，就這麼把臉轉過去埋在他蓬鬆柔軟的天鵝羽絨枕裡喘著氣，他的眼睛緊閉，身體上滿是汗水還有高潮帶來的紅潤。   
  
他的雙腿依然大張跨在克拉克跪著的雙膝左右，依然敞開著，而且毫無防備。   
  
「布魯斯——」克拉克俯下身去親吻那個人的眼角，布魯斯抖動了一下眼瞼，不過沒睜眼，他頰邊有生理性淚水滑過留下的溼潤痕跡，克拉克控制不住自己沿著它舔舐，感覺它的腥鹹在舌尖上綻開的苦澀。   
  
他移動自己擠壓著布魯斯的下體，他聽見花花公子發出疲倦細軟的輕哼，含著期待的戰慄。克拉克捧起布魯斯的腰，讓他的屁股靠著自己的腿，一根手指沾著他自己射出來的精液探進狹窄的孔穴裡。   
  
布魯斯的頭緊貼著枕頭仰著，他張開了嘴，發出長而甜膩的呻吟，克拉克的動作顯然為他帶來了甜美的影響，而克拉克的手指所感受到的柔軟緊緻也帶給他同樣的感覺，腹股溝處升起的甜蜜電流讓他全身都因渴盼而疼痛，他脹大的陰莖挺立著，硬得不能再硬。   
  
克拉克再伸入一根手指，兩根手指在身下凡人的軀體裡抽送捻動，當他按壓到前列腺的時候布魯斯的身體彈了一下，扭動屁股去摩擦克拉克的手指，他的牙齒咬住自己的嘴唇，齒列深陷入那柔軟的唇肉裡。   
  
克拉克探頭過去吻他，把被蹂躪到發紅腫起的嘴唇從布魯斯自己的牙齒下解救出來，用自己的唇與舌代替。   
  
他們分享著彼此的低喘與呼吸，在同樣的心跳聲裡克拉克把自己埋入那已經溼潤得準備妥當的穴內。當他推擠進去的時候，驟然纏上來的高熱內壁差點就讓他射了，布魯斯在他唇下喘得像離水的魚，他的聲音裡痛苦多過歡愉，可是不斷絞縮的內穴和奮力挨向克拉克的臀部卻一再催促著不願這佔有的過程停下。   
  
當克拉克終於把自己全部埋入布魯斯體內，他們都同時喘了口氣，那飽脹的熱度太鮮明，克拉克甚至覺得自己比之前更熱更疼了。他握住布魯斯的大腿把它們拉的更開，強迫身下的男人更敞開他自己，克拉克整個人往前壓，掐著布魯斯的臀部開始挺腰抽送。   
  
熱流已經將他腦中所有東西抹得一點不剩，除了眼前這個他正在操的人，除了他泛紅誘人的身體、承受他的火熱腸穴與那張迷離失神的面孔以外什麼都沒有。   
  
克拉克挨過去讓自己的臉頰貼著布魯斯的，他們的胸膛貼得如此近，以致他能感覺到另一個人的心跳與自己同步。   
  
但直到高潮的暈眩再次沖刷過彼此，他們沒再呼喚過另一個人的名字，布魯斯的眼睛也沒睜開過。


	6. Chapter 6

_這回克拉克清楚感覺自己在水裡。  
  
他被包裹著，水流似乎帶著些暖意，身邊飄盪著的除了湖水之外還有其他東西。氪星人睜眼，在水下他看見自己紅色的披風如守護般環繞著他，那溫暖就從這來。   
  
凱爾猛地仰頭，他的動作那麼猛那麼急，連同他半個上身都抬出了水面。   
  
他大口喘氣，倒不是因為需要而是習慣。   
  
而他在仰頭裡看見空中的那隻貓頭鷹。   
  
帶著異形面具的臉貼著凱爾那麼近，近到他應該能感覺到他的呼吸，但凱爾什麼也沒感覺到。   
  
他也什麼都沒聽到。   
  
這裡這麼安靜，除了他自己的呼吸核心跳，什麼也沒有。   
  
「你已經是個滅頂之人了。」貓頭鷹說。「為什麼還不放棄？」   
  
他空洞冰冷的眼窩對著凱爾，裡頭除了那片大得出奇、被月光整個填滿的湖以外，什麼倒影都沒有。   
  
凱爾說：「那麼你呢？為什麼你還不放棄？」   
  
他突然伸手抓住貓頭鷹的羽翼一角。   
  
「你這幽靈。」   
  
從凱爾手所握之處開始，漆黑慢慢染上那一片銀白羽翼。   
  
黑暗中，那銀白色的幽靈笑了，蒼白尖銳的下巴上綻開一個氪星人無比熟悉又全然陌生的笑容。   
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克醒來，發現自己身處黑暗中。   
  
他還是躺在那張床上，不過被單已經冰冷，沒有另一個人的痕跡。克拉克掀開被子下床，赤著腳踏在柔軟的地毯上。   
  
房間一側有冷風灌入，克拉克回頭去看，那裡本該是兩扇落地窗的地方已經連殘骸都消失了，沒有碎玻璃也沒有殘存的窗框，好像窗子一開始就不存在那兒，月光盡情佔領那處空洞，隨著風起舞的窗簾在陰影裡扭曲成幽靈的模樣。   
  
克拉克走過去，輕巧無聲。他站在陽台往下望。   
  
好像只有他腳下站著的這兒才有光、有顏色，再往外，夜蒞臨的大地裡是一片沉睡的深闇，即便以他的聽力，世界也安靜得過了頭。   
  
克拉克深吸口氣，原地飄了起來。他越升越高、越升越快，終於風刮擦著他的臉，帶來冷徹的清醒，雖然伴隨著凱爾的還是這世界的沉默。他加速到極限，直到自己漂浮在世界之上，真正地站在黑暗中凝望著她壯麗燦爛的身姿。   
  
不過一個總在那兒的東西消失了。   
  
超人，以克拉克．肯特的模樣看著太空中那片空白。   
  
她的守望者不在了——在這兒，瞭望塔並不存在。   
  
凱爾閉起眼，張開所有感官，在這一刻他感覺全心全然的靜謐，只有他，還有那一點漣漪似的波動當他靜心聆聽的時候在他腦中閃現。   
  
那是另一個人的心跳，這個世界裡唯一的心跳聲。   
  
超人俯衝而下，穿越大氣層、突破雲層，劃過整座城市，停在那心跳聲傳來的上空。   
  
所有的一切都從這裡開始。   
  
當他在這裡看見那個疏離的獨行俠，一切便開始了。   
  
  
  
  
  
超人降落在孤寂無聲的城市裡。克拉克邁步走入小巷。   
  
周圍沒有半點燈，巷弄長得好像永無止境，克拉克連自己鞋跟敲打在地面上的聲音都沒聽見，黑暗如獸的據口吞噬了所有聲音，於是它們全都逃離了這個世界，連同光一起。   
  
克拉克不知道自己走了多久，事實上這也沒有意義，他知道他會看到它的，只要主人願意。   
  
於是他一直走下去，他不覺得疲累，只覺得無比漫長。當他看見盡頭的那抹光，閃著污穢的黃色霓虹燈照亮的那面招牌上寫著諷刺的「庇護者之家」字樣（註1），他覺得時間似乎已經過了整整一世紀，而他終於來到此處。   
  
克拉克推開那扇陳舊的沉重門扉，生鏽金屬摩擦的吱呀聲如老嫗刺耳冗長的尖叫，宣告迎接他的到來。   
  
他本以為自己會看到一間酒吧的樣子，或是大廳之類的什麼——他沒想到的是他會看到一間電影院——或者說，是電影院的階梯式座椅，從他站著的位置一路往下延伸，盡頭的銀幕反覆播放同樣的畫面，陰暗的巷弄裡，盡頭處偶然閃過的車燈光線將持槍者的影子拉得老長，槍聲響起，尖叫響起，珍珠項鍊散落一地，沾染上的不是鮮血而是利爪的陰影。   
  
所有座席都是滿的，所有人在克拉克闖進來同時齊刷刷回過頭來，他們清一色戴著慘白的面具，沒有臉的平滑面具，上頭只有空洞的銀色窟窿對著克拉克。   
  
然而在正中央有一個人，那個人沒有回頭。   
  
克拉克騰空而起，他飛向那個人，從空中握住他的肩膀。   
  
「布魯斯！」他喊。   
  
男人沒有回應。   
  
克拉克一把抓住他的手臂把他提起來，雙手鉗子似地箍住那無神的男人，用力搖晃。「布魯斯！」   
  
他在他耳邊大喊，這才看見一點光點亮在男人玻璃似的眼睛裡。   
  
「——克......克拉克？」布魯斯的聲音氣若遊絲，卻讓克拉克放下心中大石。   
  
「我們得離開這裡，走吧。」他說，抓著人落地，就想往外走。   
  
但一個聲音阻止了他們。「布魯斯！」   
  
那沙啞的聲音如黑暗裡的鬼魅攫住了他拉著的男人，布魯斯的手脫離了克拉克的掌握，克拉克看見他停下來，側過一點身子。在他躊躇的另一邊，從一群面具人中站起來的男人穿著閃爍潔白的白色西裝，摘下那張空洞的面具。   
  
露出面具底下俊美的臉蛋。   
  
「布魯斯。」林肯．馬區喊。向這兒伸出手。   
  
「不！布魯斯！」克拉克按住他傾過去的肩膀，而回過頭來的男人已經卸下了他花花公子、享樂男孩的偽裝，此刻站在這裡的男人是那天在午後與克拉克對峙的，心裡藏了一頭野獸的復仇者、暴躁而絕望的孤狼。   
  
他的眼神閃著狠戾的光，再勇敢的人都會在這注視裡顫抖，而克拉克、鋼鐵之子感到同樣的戰慄，同時也悸動，他毫不遲疑地迎上這視線，一寸也不逃避，即使知道自己恐怕會溺死在這凝視裡。「不，布魯斯，他只是個鬼魂——你得醒醒。」   
  
但男人體內的獸暴戾地甩開凱爾的手，「你懂什麼？！」他咆哮，然後猙獰地嘲笑，「你才是這裡唯一在作夢的人，肯特，該醒的人是你。」   
  
克拉克深吸口氣，他冷靜下來，記起了規則。   
  
「我知道你想幹什麼，布魯斯。」他恢復冷澈的評論聲調，「我知道你和林肯．馬區到底在搞什麼，也知道你為什麼和他搞在一起。但這是不對的，錯了，布魯斯。」記者的最後一句話裡充滿關懷與哀求。   
  
那頭獸在這明顯的善意裡動搖。「你又知道什麼了——」   
  
「那種藥物——那種他——」克拉克抬手指著自始至終一言不發，也面無表情的林肯．馬區。「他讓你使用的藥物，讓你的體力提高、讓你擁有凡人沒有的力量，同樣也在慢慢的殺死你，布魯斯。然後他就可以將你納入掌控之下，而他的第一步已經達成了，布魯斯——告訴我你殺了誰？他讓你殺了誰？」   
  
這會，強硬的面具破碎剝落，露出更多面目。布魯斯猛地彎下腰來往後退，口裡發出重傷野獸的哀鳴。   
  
克拉克再次進逼，他踏出一步，將男人蜷著的身體納入他伸手可及的範圍裡。「布魯斯，你不需要依靠那些。」   
  
「他懂什麼。」陰影裡的貓頭鷹開口了。「這個會飛、不會受傷又力大無窮的傢伙懂什麼？」   
  
電影院在他的話裡消失，克拉克發現那條小巷又回來了，牆角的蘇洛海報殘破地掛在那兒，路燈燈光將那片染過血的磚道映得一片慘白。   
  
那該是槍手的位置站著林肯，他的影子拉得長長的，延伸到光底下，攫住了獨自站在那裡的無助男孩。   
  
「看看你，布魯斯。」貓頭鷹說：「脆弱，平凡，只是個普通人——你要怎麼和黑暗戰鬥，你要怎麼對抗罪惡？只憑你一個人？凡人的身軀？」   
  
「你需要我，布魯斯——你需要我，你怎麼可能獨自對抗那些東西？嗯？」   
  
黑暗裡傳來男孩的啜泣，布魯斯蜷著的身體似乎縮得更小。他抱著頭的雙手顫抖著，那八歲的孩子在這具身體裡哀泣，而野獸咆哮著撞擊凡人的禁錮，他們將這身體斯扯的傷痕累累。   
  
克拉克感覺暈眩，他的心臟緊縮著，全部的內臟翻江倒海一樣在他身體裡翻攪。同樣的痛苦在布魯斯承受著的同時也施加在克拉克身上，而那連鋼鐵之子都難以承受。   
  
「不——」終於，只能顫抖的男人唇中發出了第一道聲音。它那麼細微，但又那麼清晰。   
  
「布魯斯。」克拉克終於能夠說話：「別信那一套。」他艱難地吼。   
  
「那麼他得信誰？你嗎？你可以給他什麼？你連你力量的祕密都不願意告訴他——」貓頭鷹譏笑。   
  
「布魯斯，你不需要那些——我了解你，布魯斯，你不需要原就不屬於你的力量。」   
  
「你了解我什麼？！」那痛苦的男人抬起通紅的雙眼瞪他，原本俊美的臉龐扭曲成異形的樣子，猙獰地咆哮，「你以為你懂什麼？！痛苦？」   
  
貓頭鷹在影子裡竊笑。「是的，他什麼也不了解。」   
  
克拉克卻看見那個靈魂在一直以來的緘默裡等待。   
  
「我知道你的付出，為這個城市還有你相信的一切。」他說：「你是這個城市的守護者。」   
  
「請讓他回來。」克拉克懇求著，他顫抖地喊出那個名字，「布魯斯，你是蝙蝠俠。」   
  
那靈魂微笑了。   
  
在異形面具之下，裹著黑暗的騎士回來了。   
  
尖嘯的怒吼在貓頭鷹消失的時候化作瘋狂的碎片砸向整個世界，所有的一切——巷子、燈光、建築物落下的影子轟然崩塌在黑暗裡，世界四分五裂，碎片墜入深淵。   
  
凱爾在意識到之前就本能騰空，崩潰只是一瞬間的事，而布魯斯同樣往下墜。   
  
超人衝上去，像每一次他接住戰友的時候一樣抓住布魯斯的手腕，但下方的沉黯如貪婪的黑洞吞噬掠奪一切，它的吸力連凱爾都得用盡全力才能阻擋。   
  
布魯斯的身體一再被往下扯，在無盡的夢境碎片裡朝深淵無助擺盪，四周一切都在狂嘯著。   
  
凱爾使勁把人往上拉，但勢均力敵的抗衡正在消磨他的體力。   
  
「布魯斯！」   
  
男人抬頭凝視他。   
  
「抓住我。」凱爾要求。   
  
男人不為所動，而超人握住的手又往外滑了一些。   
  
「抓住我。」他再次懇求，顫抖著再次收緊手指。「抓住我，布魯斯。」   
  
終於，男人的手指回握，以同樣的力道攫住鋼鐵之子的手掌。   
  
布魯斯揮動另一條手臂，往上握住了凱爾的手腕。超人伸手抓住他的臂膀將人往上拖。   
  
他們都感覺到對方的脈搏，在擂鼓似的搏動聲中調成諧和的頻率。   
  
「我會帶你出去這裡。」超人因用力而僵硬的臉上硬是扯出一個笑容。   
  
「真難看。」黑騎士評價著，但他還是說：「我相信你，凱爾。」   
  
「真高興你回來了。」鋼鐵之子說，奮力將兩人扯出那道漩渦。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他睜開眼。   
  
相較於上一秒的拚死拼搏，凱爾．艾爾睜開眼睛的動作是那麼虛弱。他只能稍微打開一條小縫，讓光透進來。   
  
而等他覺得自己可以動一動的時候，他轉動頸子，把頭往左側偏一些，直到他還矇矓的視野裡落入那個躺在旁邊病床上的黑色身影。   
  
他聽到那具身體裡傳來的心跳，還有一點呼吸的波動。   
  
「嘿......」凱爾說。他的聲音聽起來無比微弱，連他自己都聽不太清楚，但和他隔了一條走道的人卻朝這裡轉過頭，他看見和自己同樣微睜的眼皮下那抹深藍色的光輝。   
  
「歡迎回來，蝙蝠俠。」他微笑，即便對方的嘴唇還是如他們共事以來的每一天一樣，薄且緊抿著，看起來十足的壞脾氣。   
  
但凱爾還是心滿意足地閉上眼，再次睡去。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _又是那個夢。  
  
克拉克睜開眼睛的時候再次見到那座湖。但這次月光是珍珠白的顏色，柔和地充盈滿眼，湖水平滑如鏡，在潔白光芒裡如凝結似的靜止。   
  
他注意到自己穿著全套制服，卻戴著眼鏡，漂浮在湖岸邊，雜草依然在他腳下，這回克拉克沒裸著腳，不過他還是可以感覺到草尖露珠帶來的微寒。   
  
好吧，所以他又既是凱爾．艾爾，又是克拉克．肯特了。   
  
他抬頭，看見湖心中央立著一個影子—─一個人。   
  
那人全身包裹在黑暗裡，他斗篷下襬的銳利弧度在風裡輕撫著湖面，如影中伸出的爪子翻攪湖水，卻沒有在湖面上留下一點漣漪。他異形面具上豎起的尖角讓那身影看起來如魔鬼般醜怪，但克拉克看見黑暗下一片人類溫暖的肌膚，雖然上頭的唇那麼冰冷且薄的緊抿著，而當它張開時也吐不出什麼好話。   
  
但那是一個人類所能做到最堅強的武裝。   
  
那人站在湖心中央低著頭，似乎在看什麼。   
  
他專注得令人不忍打擾，但克拉克的心跳卻失序地漏了一拍。   
  
「——蝙蝠俠？」他試探地喊。   
  
人影沒有動靜。   
  
克拉克再叫一聲，「布魯斯。」   
  
這回，那有著尖角的人影抬起頭來，看向湖邊的來客。   
  
克拉克在那雙銳利的深藍色眼睛裡看見了蟄伏的獸、沉默的男孩，還有一個堅韌的靈魂。   
  
「布魯斯。」他嘆息著，喃喃地讓那個名字在唇間散去。   
  
「布魯斯。」 _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
當克拉克再次醒來的時候，他覺得自己的力氣恢復了不少，至少這一次不像剛醒來的時候那麼疲憊。他睜開眼睛幾秒後就能自己坐起來，靠著床頭緩和一下痠疼僵硬的身體。   
  
他在瞭望塔的大醫務室裡——這當然——顯然他已經被從特別看護室裡移出來。超人環顧左右，看見約翰．瓊斯坐在他一側，而另一側的病床上沒有任何人。   
  
「午安，凱爾。」綠皮膚的火星人說。放下正在閱讀的小說，從床頭櫃上拿了一杯飲料給他。   
  
「你也許會需要這個，既然你的疲倦並非身體造成的，提神的神飲或許會好一些。」   
  
「這是？」克拉克接過那杯飲料，雖然暫時不明白成份，但他還是喝了幾口——他得說，雖然味道微妙了一些，但的確讓他的精神好了些。   
  
「戴安娜從她家裡拿來的，她很擔心你們。」火星人提醒道。   
  
「我們都沒事，這就是最好的了，約翰。」超人說，但他突然想道什麼，語氣凝住了，「呃，我是說——當然布魯斯也沒事吧？」   
  
「當然，他很好。」約翰告訴他，「他甚至比你要早醒。」   
  
克拉克覺得有些糗，他擦擦鼻子。   
  
「別為此有芥蒂，凱爾。」火星人顯然看穿了他的思想，約翰和藹地提醒，「你的確耗費更多的力氣，從一個夢境中到另一個人的夢境可不事件容易的事，我很慶幸你們兩個最後都平安。」   
  
克拉克露出一個同意的微笑。   
  
他想起那天被阿爾佛雷德匆忙叫到韋恩莊園，看到沉睡不醒的布魯斯時的慌亂。   
  
那天從平行世界回來的時候他就注意到布魯斯的異樣，他看起來有些心神不寧，而且不夠專注。克拉克覺得他的心跳速度比正常水準要慢上一些，他擔心地問布魯斯是否在與夜梟的戰鬥中遇上了什麼——唯一在Earth Prime（註2）的除了那狡詐的銀白色貓頭鷹之外就只有沈默的大蝙蝠，克拉克會擔心也是理所當然的，但——布魯斯什麼也不說似乎也不那麼令人驚奇。   
  
克拉克堅持布魯斯必須在瞭望塔接受治療，就算黑暗騎士再怎麼不耐煩的聲明自己沒事，超人還是把他給架進了醫務室，而在檢查下發現蝙蝠俠的身體的確除了他所說得那些傷勢外沒有其他不對勁，凱爾才肯放他回去。   
  
沒想到卻在幾天後出了問題。   
  
阿爾佛雷德連絡超人的時候已經是第三天了。布魯斯自從那天回到莊園，晚上照例喝了一小杯紅酒助眠之後就一睡不醒，但除了叫不醒之外，所有的生命狀況都正常，就只是睡著了。老管家無計可施，只得透過蝙蝠洞的通訊器連絡超人與正義聯盟。   
  
時間如此近，他們也只能想到那次在平行世界發生的戰鬥中就是對蝙蝠俠造成他們無法理解的傷害。   
  
火星人約翰．瓊斯在仔細檢查黑衣義警的精神與腦波之後終於給出了一個可能的結論。   
  
「以現階段的狀況來看，我想蝙蝠俠被困在了自己的夢中。」   
  
「夢？」   
  
「是的，雖然這很少發生——不過夢不單純只是作夢......它有時候是一種心裡的自我防禦機制.....」火星人停下敘述，他的臉難得顯露出苦惱的樣子，「我不知道這麼解釋是否正確，但我們或許忽略了在不穩定間穿越平行時空對人類大腦的影響，尤其像蝙蝠俠這樣在短時間內頻繁以不穩定的通路穿越時空，況且我們也難以推測在Earth Prime發生的事情是否會對他的大腦造成更嚴重的影響，那個地點——說實在話，充滿了未知謎團——也許一個小小的腦震盪也會造成難以言喻的後果。」   
  
「所以——你的意思是蝙蝠俠會這麼一睡不醒，是因為他的大腦為了自我修復強迫他睡嗎？」凱爾遲疑地提出了自己推測的觀點。   
  
火星人嘆了口氣，「雖然細節不甚正確，但結論大致上是如此吧。」   
  
「那麼我們是否只能等他醒來？如果是身體的自我修復機制，他會自然醒來的吧？」   
  
「恐怕沒那麼簡單。」火星人說，憂心地透過觀察玻璃盯著在特別看護室裡沉睡的人類男性。「他的腦波活動不太正常，他的大腦由於自我修復機制正處於深度睡眠中，但他的腦波持續在第一睡眠階段與第三睡眠階段中反覆跳動，而且相當不穩定。也許那次的受創除了大腦本身，包含精神也受到了影響——我不確定他是否醒得來，凱爾。」   
  
超人想他得臉色肯定非常難看，他也無法阻止自己強烈的自責情緒，即便他的火星同伴因他身上散發出的強烈情緒而同樣受到影響。   
  
但克拉克就是無法原諒自己明明已經發現布魯斯不太對勁，卻沒有及時發現以致事情演變至此，就和他在平行世界時放任布魯斯孤身犯險一樣愚蠢。   
  
「我們能做什麼嗎？」超人問。   
  
火星人思考了會，「我想過藉由夢境運動產生的電波信號刺激他醒來的方法——但那需要另一個人進入他的夢裡，找到那個能成為刺激的關鍵才行。」   
  
「進入他的——夢裡？」就算自己是個能飛還刀槍不入的外星人，而跟一群或者有超能力或者也是外星人的同伴在高科技太空站裡工作，這對凱爾而言也有些太超現實了。「你是說......像全面啟動那樣？」   
  
「也許像那樣吧。」約翰顯得有些困擾，顯然不想這麼簡單帶過該更嚴謹的學術討論，但又一時想不出更恰當的解釋方法。   
  
「這有用嗎？」凱爾問。   
  
「我不確定。」   
  
「但也許值得一試——事情也不會更糟了。」   
  
「也許吧——等等，凱爾......」火星人這才意識到鋼鐵之子這麼說的意思，「你想要試嗎？」   
  
「如果這是目前唯一有可能的辦法，那麼我會試。」超人說：「具體應該怎麼做？約翰，你說你想過就表示你一定計算過可行性。」   
  
「......好吧。」火星人嘆息一聲，「我認為我可以作為橋樑把一個人的腦波與蝙蝠俠的腦波連接在一起，那會在夢境中創造一個橋樑，兩個夢境將會有交集，穿過交集就可以讓你的意識進入布魯斯的夢裡，如果你能在那個夢境中找到足以動搖它的關鍵，或是令布魯斯困在其中的原因加以刺激，它形成的訊號或許能強烈得足以讓他醒來。」   
  
「聽起來有點籠統。」克拉克表示。   
  
「當然很籠統。」約翰有些氣急敗壞，雖然在他溫和的語調下掩飾得很好，但克拉克還是聽出這出於擔憂的不耐煩。「我們在討論的是夢，它捉摸不定而且危險，以頻率來推測蝙蝠俠現在的夢境主要發生在非動眼階段（註3），這非常少見，我不知道它會對所呈現出來的夢境造成多少影響，依我推測，它可能會更加現實也更加危險。」   
  
「所以我要找的東西——非常有可能與現實相關？」克拉克推測。   
  
「或許是，但你應該要特別留意的是與蝙蝠俠自身相關的一切。」火星人說完，重重嘆口氣，「我也想過若真要這麼做，做適合的人選或許就是你了，凱爾。你比我們任何一個人都要了解他。」   
  
但他卻搖頭。「我可不敢這麼說，約翰。」   
  
火星人覺得有什麼輕柔的情緒漂浮在他氪星同伴腦中，凱爾平常想必把它包裹得很好，因為它的出現是那麼自然而然，並非臨時爆發，但在這時它露出來的一小角卻讓約翰覺得自己窺視到了某些祕密。他連忙關閉起好期的感知，不想過於探究同伴私人祕密。   
  
「如果你真要這麼做，凱爾，我會盡可能第提供你幫助。」他說：「我不確定幫助會以什麼形式表現，每個人看到的夢境都不一樣，就算你進入了布魯斯的，你看到的可能也和他看到的有出入，但無論是什麼，它都會以你熟知的元素去建構。」   
  
「非常好。」克拉克點頭，「那麼你需要多少時間準備？我隨時都可以。」   
  
他太過義無反顧，火星人不由得為此憂心。「我想要做最後確定，凱爾，你確定你要這麼做？」   
  
「當然，約翰，我想我已經說得很清楚了。」   
  
「我只是想說——你可能會遇到的阻礙，或許將來自蝙蝠俠本人......」火星人遲疑著說：「他是我所見過心智最堅定的人類，而在他的夢中，他潛意識的意願將是最強大的，我們不知道他會怎麼做——也許他會是你的助力，凱爾，但也有可能......我是說.....如果他不想醒來呢？」   
  
「不。」超人說。迅速否認了這可能性。「他是蝙蝠俠，他會回到我們身邊的。」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
注意到自己沉默得太久，克拉克對火星人歉疚笑笑，把剩下的提神飲料喝完。   
  
「你確定你沒事，凱爾？」約翰問。   
  
「我確定我沒事，約翰。別擔心。」他說。覺得自己應該可以下床了，克拉克試著轉動一下自己的脖子，聽到它發出僵硬的聲音恢復靈活。   
  
他下床穿上制服，問起另一個人，「蝙蝠俠呢？」   
  
「他一醒來就回房間去了，現在大概在會議室開一個新的小型任務會議。」約翰說：「我們本來應該都在那兒，但他們一致認為我得看著你。」   
  
「那麼我想現在我們可以一起去參加會議了。」超人拍拍他的肩膀，率先往門口走去。   
  
重新走在瞭望塔的地板上感覺真的很好。為此，克拉克沒用飛的，他腳踏實地的一步步走，每一步都發出腳步聲。   
  
約翰飄在他身後，克拉克可以透過他斗篷細微的飄動聲知道火星人的位置。如此安靜，又充滿聲音，和夢裡如此不同。   
  
他享受著這一刻，卻在漸漸接近有聲音傳出的會議室時察覺心中的騷動開始鼓譟。   
  
克拉克沒有聽到那個人說話，不過他認得一個心跳。那個心跳聲曾經和自己的共享同一個節奏——他們曾經靠得如此近。   
  
他想起在自己準備進入深度睡眠之前，約翰提醒他的一句話——你得知道，凱爾，夢是潛意識的作用，夢境接觸比任何接觸都還要私密，那影響或許是難以抹消的，就算你們或許會不記得自己在夢中看到了什麼，影響依然存在。   
  
克拉克在心裡嘆息著，那些片段雖然破碎，但有一部份還栩栩如生，他們分享過的脈搏與呼吸都還刻在他的身體上。   
  
這的卻難以抹除。他想。   
  
克拉克在會議室前止步，不得不深吸口氣才能夠推開門。   
  
當他走進會議室的時候，所有人都停下來看著他。蝙蝠俠亦同。   
  
「嘿。」他說，發覺自己的聲音有點低，他連忙調回正常音調。「我希望我沒錯過重要的討論事項。」   
  
亞馬遜公主給了他一個大大的笑容，「正等著你呢，超人。快過來坐下，我們剛才討論到哪啦——」   
  
克拉克飄進房間，在圓形會議桌屬於他的位置坐下，身旁的閃電俠湊過來搭著他的肩膀。「嘿，藍大個子，真高興看到你回來了——蝙蝠，不是說我不高興看見你——」   
  
那說話的速度和他外號一致的小紅人還在喋喋不休。克拉克已經轉頭去對上黑衣義警挪過來的注視。   
  
「蝙蝠俠。」他說。   
  
「超人。」他點頭。v


	7. Chapter 7

克拉克回到工作崗位的第一天就送了一瓶Diro珍藏版J'adore給露薏絲，他聽她提了好幾次對那夕陽金色與層層纏繞的螺旋浮雕裝飾細頸瓶身的喜愛，她收藏了J'adore系列的所有瓶子，收藏中獨缺此款。   
  
女記者對同事如此破費顯得受寵若驚又遲疑，當克拉克用個不怎麼高明但至少足以說服她的藉口搪塞過去後，她才心安理得的收下這貴重禮物。   
  
克拉克希望這可以稍微彌補一點自己欠她的一切，縱使露薏絲並不知道過去兩天他在夢境裡發生的事。   
  
他在夢裡過了整整六天，但現實中他不過睡了場長又疲倦的覺，他第一次醒來時，距離他藉著火星人的幫助進入布魯斯夢境裡只過了十八個小時，後來他又睡了七個小時。約翰用了個老家出急事的理由為他向星球日報請假，克拉克不得不編造一些事件好讓一切看起來合理些。   
  
他覺得經過這次夢境之旅似乎讓他在「不說謊的隱瞞真相」這項目的技巧上有突飛猛進的成長。佩里聽完他的理由之後盯著他看起來還頗憔悴的臉看了好一陣，竟大方地宣佈再放克拉克一天假，要他把煩心事兒都處理完了、好好修養之後再來上班。   
  
於是他懷著漫無目的的忐忑在大都會街上遊盪，他不怎麼想回到自己那間狹小的公寓，又剛從瞭望塔出來——若他再回去，搞不好他們會以為自己出了什麼事，約翰已經拿他欲言又止的眼睛在整場會議上都盯著超人，連戴安娜公主都開始懷疑凱爾隱瞞了什麼糟糕的情況。   
  
好吧，他是隱瞞了什麼。不過那和世界末日還是超人被精神控制什麼的一點關係也沒有。   
  
最後他決定到高譚一趟。   
  
這個結論聽起來有些怪，但當克拉克降落在市區一條隱蔽小巷裡，換裝走出來後，高譚市街的模樣竟讓他感覺一切都對了，這兒就是他該來的地方。   
  
克拉克在街上慢吞吞走著，看著這個城市在陽光下展現屬於它的活力，它不像大都會那麼燦爛美好，充滿生氣勃勃的友善，不過這個城市有它自己的風格與魅力，灰沉是它的顏色，街道兩旁落去繁葉只剩乾瘦枝枒的樹依然往上伸展爭奪屬於它的空間，行色匆匆的人們縱然疏離，但在每一張經過的面孔上克拉克都看到堅忍。   
  
沒有人不該被拯救，沒有城市只能在黑暗裡凋零。   
  
克拉克坐在街邊長椅上吃完一個乾硬無味的熱狗麵包，也看了整整半個小時的人來人往，最後他站起來，往離這裡不遠的那個地方走去。   
  
也許他只是想來這裡看看，找找可能遺失在這裡的東西。但這念頭本身就過於荒唐。   
  
克拉克走進巷子。   
  
路燈依然在老位置，牆角那兒亂七八糟地貼著幾份傳單，有些是被撕下的殘骸，還有些上頭畫了性暗示的塗鴉。但克拉克知道那裡原本貼著屬於一個祕密英雄的海報。   
  
黑色寬簷帽、黑色斗篷，一個行俠仗義的凡人。   
  
他慢慢地，小心翼翼踏出每一步，生怕驚醒了黑暗裡沉眠的過往。他只是個多年後的外來者，沒有資格打擾寂靜者的沉眠。   
  
克拉克屏著氣往更深處走，直到路燈下。   
  
他抬頭發現燈罩早就破了，裡頭的燈泡不見蹤影也沒人來更換，這盞燈不會再發出光亮，曾被它照耀出的範圍也與周遭同樣的灰泥地面毫無差別。   
  
在這裡的血跡早已經被時間刷洗磨去，曾經躺在這裡的人也入土為安，他們或許在天堂獲得了平靜與喜樂，也可能仍為了什麼憂心忡忡，但活著的人將再也不會知道了。   
  
不過罪惡仍在，即便是時間恐怕也無法掩蓋這個。   
  
「誰在那裡？」巷口有人走近，出聲喊。   
  
克拉克嚇了一跳回頭，巷外映近的日光將那個人的身影在巷子裡拖得老長。   
  
「我——我很抱歉，我只是看看——」克拉克嘴拙地試圖解釋，即便他根本不需要解釋什麼。   
  
「......克拉克？」對方以令人意外的聲線打斷克拉克的無措，他往巷子裡再走幾步，脫離了身後的陽光，克拉克在陰影裡看見和他同樣站在影子裡的人。   
  
「——布魯斯？」   
  
眼前的人說是布魯斯．韋恩又不是布魯斯．韋恩。他穿著年輕人喜愛的那種金屬歌德風樂團的彩繪T恤和破爛牛仔褲，腳下踩著雙髒兮兮的球鞋，壓低的棒球帽帽簷遮去了他那張惹人注意的臉，但克拉克還是能立刻認出他。   
  
不是黑暗騎士，不是浪蕩的富豪大亨，就是布魯斯。   
  
男人一發現他，隨即換上了克拉克熟悉的那他在黑暗裡的同事的聲調。「你來這裡幹什麼。」那口氣可說不上友善。   
  
「我只是......我很抱歉，我——」克拉克本想解釋的，但他發現自己怎麼說都會讓一切不對勁，於是他只是嚥下那些他無法組織的語言，換上一句，「我很抱歉，我這就走——」   
  
「算了。」布魯斯打量著那個侷促的大個子，開口喊住他打算離開的腳步，「這裡又不是什麼不能來的地方，反正也不是什麼祕密。」   
  
克拉克停下，留在原地。看著對方一步步朝自己接近，他的肩挨著克拉克的肩擦過，停在路燈下方一個更陰暗的角落。   
  
他的表情硬邦邦的，那副模樣自然而然從他斂下的眉眼蔓延到整張臉，彷彿從一個有血有肉的人變成一座亙古沉默的雕像也不過就是一瞬間的事。   
  
他沉思在自己的記憶中，克拉克眉敢打擾，只屏氣凝神地在世界這一端等待。   
  
「犯罪小巷。」突然，那座雕像從他緬懷的緘默裡醒來，然後說了這一句。   
  
布魯斯繼續說下去。「這是後來媒體給這兒的稱呼，不過稱呼歸稱呼，這裡的犯罪率倒沒有因此減少或變多，頂多是經過這裡的人多了一個典故可說。」   
  
「......為什麼跟我說這個？」克拉克問。   
  
布魯斯背對著他聳肩，「這沒什麼，你在隨便哪一份報紙上都找得到，維基裡還有一個條目呢。這又不是什麼祕密。」   
  
——不。克拉克心裡那個聲音說：這裡的事情從你口裡說出來的都是祕密。   
  
火星人曾告誡過他，在夢裡——即便視同一個人的夢裡，不同的人所經歷的也會不同。他所見或許並非布魯斯所見。   
  
所以在夢裡你到底看見了什麼，布魯斯？如果我們看見的並不相同，你那時候到底看到了什麼？   
  
——我在你夢裡是什麼？   
  
這一切克拉克梗在喉嚨裡沒問出來，他只是輕柔地重複那個同樣的問題：「為什麼你要跟我說這個？」   
  
布魯斯轉身，表情在陰影裡顯得撲朔迷離。「那麼你又來這裡幹什麼？」   
  
聽起來似乎不是個單純的問題。   
  
克拉克感覺自己嗓子緊縮，要發出聲音是那麼艱難的任務，那乾啞又模糊的聲調聽起來甚至不像他自己的，「找東西——我想。」   
  
「找什麼？」布魯斯用他那沙啞粗礪的嗓音低聲笑，「天鵝公主？」   
  
「一隻蝙蝠。」他說，發音含在喉嚨裡像有無數小卵石在裡頭壓磨著好不容易磨出這句話。   
  
「所以。」陰影裡的人用戲劇般的腔調問：「你找到那隻蝙蝠了嗎？」   
  
「我不知道。」他說。   
  
而後他閉上他的眼。   
  
接著，他聽到腳步聲。   
  
再接著，是一個人的體溫。   
  
最後，是一個人的呼吸，還有柔軟的吻落在他唇上。   
  
「所以，你找到了嗎？」那隻蝙蝠貼著他的唇問。   
  
克拉克沒說話，他只是深吸口氣，連同那問題還有那氣息一起，深深地，再深深地吐出。 

 

 

 

 

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個故事是為了2013.5月的歐美ONLY新刊而寫的，但這次為了實現我一些貪心的小嘗試，在 印刷上玩了一些花招，相對成本高昂而售價也會貴一些。所以這個故事我將會全文公開在網路上，擔心價錢或因為各種原因無法入手的各位也歡迎看網路版，只要能 得到大家的閱後心得我就心滿意足了。  
> 當然出書版本會有一篇不影響故事閱讀的番外回饋給願意收藏實體書的讀者。謝謝各位願意買單我這次瘋狂的嘗試。


End file.
